Mémoires de Sirius O Black
by Miss Tako
Summary: Dumbledore invite ses élèves à écrire un journal intime. Voici celui de Sirius, qui n'est pas franchement motivé. Couple SB/RL, léger, comme d'habitude. Bonne lecture!
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour! Je me lance dans une nouvelle fic, alors que je m'étais promis de ne pas en publier de nouvelles avant d'avoir terminé toutes celles que j'ai en cours… **

**Evidemment, l'univers et tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R et je ne touche pas un centime pour cette publication.**

**Voilà, c'est encore un des nombreux délires qui flottent dans mon ordinateur. J'espère juste que vous passerez un bon moment!**

* * *

Mémoires de Sirius Orion Black

Ouai bon, en fait, c'est pas vraiment mes mémoires, hein?

C'est juste une nouvelle lubie de Dumbledore. Soi-disant que c'est nécessaire à notre épanouissement personnel, pour mieux connaitre notre nous-mêmes.

J'en sais pas plus parce que James s'est mis à me parler du nouveau passage secret qu'il pensait avoir trouvé sous une statue de sorcière, ce qui était vachement plus intéressant que les élucubrations d'un vieux sorcier prétendu le plus puissant de la planète.

Bref, notre très estimé directeur (oui, je parle toujours de Dumby et non, je ne suis pas devenu fou) s'est dit qu'il pourrait être bénéfique pour nous de retranscrire un mois de notre vie à Poudlard en utilisant un vieux truc moldu, un journal intime comme il dit.

Bénéfique mon œil, ça se voit que c'est pas lui qui doit écrire sa vie sur un petit carnet. Il a vraiment des idées bizarres le vieux.

On doit écrire un page par jour. Les profs ne vérifient pas (une sombre histoire de respect de la vie privée) mais un sortilège jeté au journal les alerte si on ne respecte pas le quota réglementaire.

Bon, je dois raconter ma journée. Pas facile. D'habitude, on fait un tas de trucs intéressants avec Prongs, Moony et Wormtail, mais là, à cause du discours de Dumby, on a rien pu faire de la journée. Si, on a eu Histoire de la Magie. Passionnant n'est-ce pas? Même Remus s'est endormi. Il a l'air fatigué en ce moment, il arrête pas de réviser ses BUSES. Je sais! Je vais lui subtiliser ses livres pour qu'il puisse se reposer. Je suis génial.

En attendant, Binns nous a donner des devoirs. Quinze centimètres de parchemin sur la guerre de Gobelins. J'ai rien écouté du cours et mon livre a servi à Peter pour un exercice de Métamorphose. Autant te dire qu'il est inutilisable. Il va falloir que je demande à Moony de m'aider. Mais pas maintenant par contre. Il est en train d'écrire ses mémoires et si je le dérange, il ne voudra pas faire mon devoir… enfin, _m'aider à_ faire mon devoir. Il est trop cruel Moony!

En parlant de lui, il faudrait que quelqu'un le mette au courant qu'il faut écrire _une page_ par jour, et non pas _un cahier_. Il se fatigue pour rien. Bon, comme je suis l'être le plus attentionné de la Terre, je vais aller le prévenir de sa méprise.

[{(O)}]

Il m'a crié dessus! Moony m'a crié dessus! Alors que je voulais seulement l'aider. Quelle injustice n'est-ce pas? Je suis un grand incompris.

En plus, quand il m'a vu arriver, il a immédiatement caché ce qu'il écrivait. Tu imagines? Mon loup me cache quelque chose, c'est horrible. On est amis, on ne doit avoir aucun secret l'un pour l'autre! Il faut que j'en parle à James, il saura quoi faire.

[{(O)}]

James m'a dit de laisser Remus tranquille parce que c'était un journal intime et que « intime », ça voulait dire « privé ». Prongs n'a pas non plus voulu me montrer ce qu'il avait marqué! N'empêche que je m'inquiète. La dernière chose que Moony m'ait caché, c'est qu'il était un loup-garou. J'ai bien le droit d'être préoccupé, non? Ça se trouve, il me cache quelque chose de pire, il est peut-être le fils caché de MacGonagall! Oh non, c 'est trop horrible, ça ne peut pas être ça.

Mais ce qui m'embête le plus, c'est qu'il ne veut pas m'aider pour le devoir d'Histoire de la Magie. Il m'a dit qu'il était occupé. Comment ose-t-il être occupé alors que son meilleur ami est en danger de mort? Je vais devoir le faire tout seul alors que je n'ai rien écouté en cours. Moony est trop méchant.

Ça y est, j'ai fait une page, je peux arrêter d'écrire. Quelle plaie ce journal, dire que je vais être obligé de recommencer demain.

A demain donc.

Sirius O. Black

* * *

**Les chapitres sont courts mais il y en aura normalement 30, pour couvrir la période d'un mois.**

**On va surement me faire remarquer que mon Sirius est stupide: Désolée! Mais j'arrive vraiment pas à le faire sérieux.**

**Mais je commence en parallèle une autre fic, plus sérieuse cette fois. Je la posterai dès que ma Bêta me renverra le chapitre. A propos, cette fic est corrigée par jeni-chan.**

**A la prochaine j'espère!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Deuxième chapitre! Ou plutôt deuxième jour. Je serai abscente toute la semaine, c'est pour ça que je le poste maintenant. Les autres chapitres seront plus rapprochés.**

**Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, qui m'ont mise en alert ou dans leurs favoris.**

**Bonne lecture!**

Mémoires de Sirius Orion Black

Pff… Et voilà, il faut encore que j'écrive une page. Sans vouloir te vexer cher journal, je trouve ça particulièrement inutile.

Bon par quoi commencer?

Ah oui, une bonne nouvelle: Remus m'a finalement aidé pour faire mon devoir d'Histoire de la Magie. Il a dit qu'il avait eu pitié, à me voir soupirer devant mon parchemin comme une âme en peine. Qu'est-ce qu'il est gentil mon loup quand même.

Et aujourd'hui, James a bien voulu me montrer ce qu'il avait écrit dans son journal. Mais il parle que d'Evans, donc c'est un peu barbant. Quand je lui ai dit, il m'a répondu que moi, je ne parlais que de Remus, et que c'était barbant aussi. C'est même pas vrai d'abord. Je ne parle pas que de lui. Et puis Moony n'est pas barbant.

On s'est bagarrés et après, on est aller chercher une bouteille de Bierraubeurre pour fêter notre réconciliation. Ça faisait au moins deux jours qu'on s'était pas disputés comme ça!

Peter aussi m'a montré ses mémoires. Il y a écrit un tas de recettes qu'il essaiera en rentrant chez lui. Il faudra qu'il me passe celle de la tarte aux citrouilles.

Il n'y a que Remus qui me cache son journal. C'est très méchant! Est-ce que je lui cache des choses moi? Ouai, peut-être, mais c'est pas pareil.

S'il savait qui a transformé sa chemise blanche en short hawaïen, il me tuerait. N'empêche que le short lui va très bien, un peu de couleur ne lui fait pas de mal.

Bon, je dois raconter ma journée, alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui?

J'ai jeter un sort aux cheveux de Servillus pour qu'ils se mettent à crier « au secours, lavez-nous! » toute la journée. N'est-ce pas magnifique? Je suis un génie, même James était impressionné. Par contre, je me suis fait disputer par Moony. Ets-ce que c'est parce qu'il est préfet qu'il est trop sérieux ou parce qu'il est trop sérieux qu'il est préfet? A méditer.

James m'a dit d'arrêter de trop réfléchir, sinon mon cerveau allait griller. Je lui ai répondu qu'il devrait arrêter de regarder Evans en bavant, sinon il allait la noyer.

Lily nous a donné une claque à tous les deux et James m'a assommé en disant que j'avais éliminer toutes ses chances de séduire Evans. Comme si c'était ma faute. Il n'a pas besoin de moi pour gâcher ses chances avec Lily.

Sinon, on a eu Métamorphose. Rien de notable. MacGo fait toujours aussi peur et je suis toujours aussi doué. Je m'impressionne parfois. En plus, son sort pour transformer les perruques en nid de fourmis pourra sûrement m'être utile. Il suffit juste que je m'arrange pour qu'il fasse effet sur les cheveux et non les perruques.

Botanique: j'ai failli me faire bouffer la main par une plante carnivore. Je déteste ces bestioles. J'ai eu une retenue pour avoir incendié cette créature, quelle honte. On devrait plutôt me remettre une médaille pour "service rendu à l'humanité".

Et pour finir, un devoir en potion. Comment je vais faire? Remus n'est pas dans les parages. James me dit qu'il était parti pour pouvoir écrire sans que je ne l'embête. C'est complètement faux! Je n'embête jamais Moony! Je le divertis, c'est tout. Il en a bien besoin, il a toujours le nez plongé dans ses bouquins. Je vais lui voler son livre de révisions pour qu'il prenne un peu l'air ce week-end et ne reste pas enfermé dans la Salle Commune.

Et voilà, encore une page de faite! Sirius Black est toujours vainqueur.

A demain cher journal obligatoire.

Sirius O. Black

* * *

**Hop, c'est court, je sais, désolée ^^, mais c'est normal.**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, au moins un petit peu!**

**A la prochaine, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review! C'est gratuit et l'auteure est contente quand elle en reçoit.**


	3. Chapter 3

Mémoires de Sirius Orion Black

_Voilà, nouveau petit délire et troisième chapitre des aventures de Sirius Black, j'espère que ça vous plaira!_

_J'oublie toujoujours le petit blabla: rien n'est à moi (hélas, trois fois hélas!) Je ne gagne pas un centime là-dessus (quoi que si jamasi vous avez une âme généreuse...)._

* * *

Quelle infamie!

J'ai essayé de subtiliser discrètement le journal de Remus, pour voir ce qu'il me cache. Jusqu'à là, tout c'est bien passé. Je connais bien Moony et j'ai tout de suite trouvé où il l'avait caché: dans sa taie d'oreiller. Il faudrait que je lui apprenne de meilleures cachettes.

Je me suis donc enfui avec le cahier mais quand j'ai voulu le lire, j'ai découvert qu'il était celé. Je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès pour ne pas que je l'ouvre! Quand j'ai essayé de forcer le sort, le journal s'est mis à hurler, j'en ai encore mal aux oreilles.

Mais le pire, c'est que Moony, qui était censé être à la bibliothèque, a débarqué dans la minute et a commencé à me crier dessus comme quoi il ne pouvait pas me faire confiance et que je n'étais qu'un sale fouineur. Il m'a dit que la prochaine fois qu'il me voyait avec une des ses affaires, il ne m'adresserait plus jamais la parole.

Cette journée est pourrie.

Je voulais juste l'aider. Je m'inquiète pour lui et il se met à hurler. Pour la peine, je ne lui parlerai plus jusqu'à demain matin. Non, jusqu'à ce soir. Bon, je lui parlerai au diner, mais pas avant.

James n'arrête pas de m'appeler pour qu'on aille jouer au Quidditch. Il dit que si je continue à écrire, ça va m'abrutir la cervelle. Il peut toujours parler, je l'ai bien vu. Il a écrit deux pages sur son journal. Tu te rends compte? **Deux pages** entières à la gloire de Lily Evans. Comment peut-on écrire deux pages de son plein gré?

Et après il se fout de moi quand j'écris deux lignes sur Moony.

Je vais rejoindre Prongs. Je te raconterai ma journée plus tard.

[{(O)}]

Génial! J'ai battu James! C'était une super partie, je jouais comme batteur mais j'ai réussi à attraper le Vif d'Or. James était vert, je crois bien que c'est la première fois que quelqu'un l'attrape avant lui.

Mais je me suis fait engueuler comme quoi c'était pas au batteur de capturer le Vif. Pff… il est juste jaloux parce que je suis le meilleur. Il faut absolument que je raconte ça à Moony!

Ah merde, c'est vrai que je ne dois pas lui parler avant le diner.

Tant pis, c'est un cas de force majeur.

[{(O)}]

Ça l'a fait rire. Il m'a félicité mais il m'a aussi dit que j'étais bête. C'est très méchant. Moi qui lui avait fait l'immense honneur d'abandonner sa punition pour lui parler. Enfin, il s'est excusé. Il m'a dit qu'il s'était emporté mais qu'il ne voulait surtout pas que je fouille dans son journal parce qu'il y avait écrit des choses très personnelles qu'il ne voulait pas que je lise.

Bah voilà, il suffisait de me le dire clairement. Je m'inquiétais moi.

Je vais aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle à James. Et puis il faut que j'aille voir Peter, il voulait qu'on joue aux échecs. Il va encore me battre. Je suis sûr que même lui ne sait pas comment il fait, mais il nous bat toujours. On devrait plutôt jouer au Quidditch, c'est plus équitable. Il ne sait pas tenir sur un balai.

Finalement, cette journée n'était pas aussi nulle.

Amicalement

Sirius O. Black

PS: Je crois que James a fait exprès de me laisser attraper le Vif d'Or, pour me remonter le moral. Je le dirai jamais devant lui, il prendrait la grosse tête, mais c'est un chic type. Il ne serait pas amoureux d'Evans, il serait parfait.

* * *

_Alors? Je demande l'avis des lecteurs!_

_En tant que membre du FIC (Front d'Incitation aux Commentaires), je ne peux que vous encourager à reviewer. Je fais ça par pure bonté d'âme, me laisser une review sera bénéfique à votre santé (si, si, j'vous assure!)_

_Bon, sérieusement, moi, j'aime bien les reviews; mais tout ce que je veux, c'est que mon histoire vous plaise._

_Donc j'espère avoir fait asser bien pour que mon délire vous plaise et vous donne envie de repasser me faire un petit coucou au prochain chapitre!_

_La reine des poulpes vous salue!_


	4. Chapter 4

Mémoires de Sirius Orion Black

* * *

_Salut à vous!_

_Un grand merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews, ça me fait très plaisir! merci aussi à ceux qui me mettent en alert/favoris, n'hésitez-pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!_

_Pff... j'avais complètement oublié de poster ce chapitre! Désolée, désolée, désolée! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^_

* * *

Salut à toi cher saleté de journal obligatoire!

Aujourd'hui, je suis allé à Pré-au-Lard avec James, Remus et Peter.

Prongs a acheté un mini Vif d'Or qui n'arrête pas de tourner au-dessus de sa tête. C'est très agaçant. Il s'est aussi réapprovisionné en Marais portables. On les a presque toutes utilisées la semaine dernière, pour essayer de rendre les cachots inutilisables. Finalement on avait fait cours dans la salle d'Astronomie. Cette fois, on a acheté assez de Marais portables pour inonder les cachots **et** la salle d'Astronomie.

Moony a refait ses réserves de chocolats pour la semaine. Il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour tout payer, alors je lui ai proposé de lui compléter ce qui lui manquait. Je lui ai aussi dit que s'il me laissait lire ses mémoires, je lui achetais tous ses chocolats.

Il a rigolé en disant qu'il préférait être privé toute sa vie de chocolats plutôt que de me laisser lire ne serait-ce qu'une seule page de ce qu'il avait écrit.

Du coup, je m'inquiète de nouveau. Remus adore le chocolat. Remus est dingue du chocolat. Remus ne peut pas se passer de chocolat. S'il se sent capable de se priver de ça pour me cacher son journal, c'est qu'il doit y avoir des choses très importantes dedans. Il faut absolument que je découvre ce qu'il a marqué. Le problème, c'est que je lui ai promis de ne plus toucher à ses carnets.

Je demanderai de l'aide à James.

Il y a encore une chose qui m'intrigue: Peter a acheté un tas de livres aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas très bien vu les titres, mais rien que le fait de voir Wormtail acheter des livres est suffisamment choquant comme ça. Il m'a dit que c'était pour réviser les BUSES avec Remus.

James est le seul à ne pas avoir succombé aux révisions. Tous les autres passent leur vie dans les bouquins. C'est absolument horrible, on a l'impression que leur avenir est en jeu. N'importe quoi.

En plus, je me suis encore fait disputer par Remus. Il a tout de suite deviné que c'était moi qui avais caché son livre de révisions. Ce garçon est décidément trop intelligent pour son bien.

Bon, il faut que je te laisse parce que James menace de partir poser les Marais portables tout seul si je ne me décide pas à bouger mon cul immédiatement. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut-être vulgaire parfois.

[(O)]

Mission accomplie!

On a inondé les cachots avec les Marais portables. On s'est aperçu après que Slugorn était encore à l'intérieur. Vision magnifique, je suis sûr que les photos de ce cher serpent prises aujourd'hui auront encore plus de succès que celles de Lucius et de son caleçon rose. (C'était Prongs qui s'était occupé de teindre le caleçon. Tu n'imagines quand même pas qu'un Malefoy porte ce genre de chose, non?)

Pour la salle d'Astronomie, ça a un peu planté. Tout a dégouliné dans les escaliers ce qui fait que le dernier étage est complètement inondé. Moony a dit que c'était normal. Une histoire de loi de la pesanteur, un truc moldu.

Je viens de proposer à James de m'aider à subtiliser le journal de Remus. Il m'a demandé si je ne pouvais pas l'oublier deux secondes. Je lui ai dit que non et il a accepté.

Et une nouvelle page de faite. J'ai même fais une ligne en plus. C'est grave ?

Victorieusement votre :

Sirius O. Black

* * *

_Voilà! Alors, votre avis? ça vous plait toujours? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir et j'en ai besoin pour me motiver. considérez ça comme votre BA du jour ^_^._

_J'espère vous revoir au prochain chapitre!_

_la reine des poulpes vous salue!_


	5. Chapter 5

Mémoires de Sirius Orion Black

* * *

_Bonjour tout le monde! Comme je pars demain, je vous offre ce cinquième chapitre et j'en profite pour m'excuser de mon futur retard. Je vais me retrouver un mois sans internet, donc, je ne pourrai pas poster les chapitres avant septembre, sauf si je réussi à trouver un MacDo équipé de Wi-Fi dans les environs (au dernières nouvelles, il n'y en a pas)._

_Donc voilà, désolée d'avance, mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!_

**

* * *

**_**Sirius Orion Black ! James m'a parlé de votre petit plan pour lire mon journal. Si jamais tu y touches, tu es un homme mort.**_

Merlin au secours ! Remus a écrit dans mon journal ! En plus, il me menace !

James a parlé, le traitre ! Comment a-t-il pu me faire ça ? Il va me le payer.

[(O)]

James m'a dit que Remus l'avait fait chanter : s'il ne lui avait pas révéler nos plans, Rem's aurait publié un vieux poème où Prongs décrit avec lyrisme le postérieur de Lily. Je pense qu'il n'y aurait pas survécu, Evans l'aurait achevé. Moony me fait peur parfois. On dirait qu'il est tout gentil, mais en fait, c'est un vrai démon. En attendant, je crois que je vais laisser tomber l'idée de lire son journal un petit moment. Je repasserai à l'attaque quand il aura baissé sa garde.

Maintenant, il faut que je trouve une cachette pour mon carnet. Je ne pensais pas que Remus serait assez vil pour venir le lire alors qu'il était innocemment posé sur la table de nuit. Je sais, je vais le cacher sous son lit. Il n'aura jamais l'idée d'aller le chercher là-bas. Je suis un génie !

Ce problème étant réglé, je dois raconter ma journée…

Alors, juste avant de m'apercevoir que Moony avait violé mon journal, on revenait du parc. Oui, parce que comme les cachots ont _malencontreusement_ été inondés à coup de Marais portables et que les escaliers menant à la tour d'Astronomie se sont _inexplicablement_ retrouvés impraticables, le cours de potion a été annulé. Mais quel dommage !

Le seul problème, c'est qu'il me semble que MacGo se doute de quelque chose et, malgré l'air parfaitement innocent que nous nous sommes appliqués à prendre, elle n'a pas arrêté de nous fixer. On a profité de ce temps libre pour parfaire notre entrainement anti-Servillus, mais Lily n'a pas apprécié qu'on transforme la robe de ce serpent en bikini et a jeté un sort à James. Du coup, ça fait plus de deux heures qu'il a le hoquet.

Franchement, ça me déçoit un peu. Je pensais qu'Evans était plus douée que ça. A sa place, je l'aurais affublé d'une paire de cornes ou de tongs roses. C'est vraiment un truc horrible les tongs roses. Moony m'avait obligé à en porter pendant une semaine après que j'ai, totalement par accident, transformé ses manuels en sandales multicolores. C'est lui qui aurait dû les porter. Je suis sûr qu'il serait trop canon avec des tongs roses.

Je m'ennuie ! James est allé draguer Lily et Remus et Peter révisent à la bibliothèque. Ils n'ont même pas voulu que je vienne avec eux, sous prétexte que j'allais les empêcher de se concentrer. Quelle bande de lâcheurs. En plus, je sais pas comment ils font tous les trois mais ils expédient toujours leur page journalière à la vitesse d'un dragon en colère alors que moi, je prends **des heures** à finir. En plus, ils refusent toujours de m'aider, soi-disant que c'est personnel.

Pour la peine, je vais aller jeter des sorts aux affaires de Moony. Ça lui apprendra à m'abandonner !

[(O)]

Voilà, tous ses habits sont marqués de la patte de Padfoot avec de la boue perpétuelle. Garantie impossible à enlever, ça lui apprendra. On ne laisse pas Sirius Black tout seul impunément. Et s'il veut que je l'en débarrasse, il faudra qu'il passe une journée entière avec moi et qu'il fasse mes devoirs, je suis diabolique !

Ça fait une page ? Oui presque ! Encore deux lignes. **PEUT-ÊRTRE QUE SI J'ECRIS EN PLUS GROS… EN TRES TRES GROS... ENCORE UN PETIT EFFORT...  
VOILA, FINI !**

Une nouvelle fois, Sirius sort vainqueur de cette dure épreuve. Vive moi !

Sirius O. Black

* * *

_Voili-voilou! Court comme toujours, mais encore une fois, c'est une fic qui me sert à mettre toutes les anneries qui me passent par la tête, ce n'est pas du tout à prendre au sérieux ^^_

_En tant que membre de FIC (Front d'Incitation aux Commentaires, lien sur mon profil), je ne peux que vous encourager à mettre des reviews, en signe de votre passage. Et puis, entre nous, j'adores recevoir des reviews (oui, oui,je sais, comme tout le monde)._

_Bref, j'arrête de quémender, et je pars faire ma valise. Bonnes vacances à tous!_

_La reine des poulpes vous salue_


	6. Chapter 6

Mémoires de Sirius Orion Black

_Salut les gens! Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances (pour ceux qui en ont)? Je suis enfin de retour en zone civilisée. Je vous offre donc ce chapitre, un peu plus long que la moyenne. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!_

* * *

Remus n'était pas content du tout quand il a découvert que j'avais taché ses affaires.

Il m'a dit que c'était une réaction totalement puérile et que si je voulais travailler avec Peter et lui, il suffisait que je vienne avec eux. Je lui ai répondu que je ne voulais pas travailler avec eux, juste être avec lui. Il a soupiré en disant que j'étais désespérant. Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

Comme Moony est le pire des rabat-joies que je connaisse, il a décidé que pour me punir, on travaillerait sur l'herbier à rendre dans une semaine. Nan mais tu te rends compte ? C'est complètement bête de faire quelque chose une semaine à l'avance. Mais bon, dans ma grande mansuétude, j'ai daigné aider cette pauvre âme à faire mon devoir. Il avait déjà fini le sien il y a deux jours. Le fou.

Pendant qu'il cherchait le nom des plantes qu'il avait cueillies, je devais les placer entre les pages d'un livre pour qu'elles sèchent. Evidemment, il a terminé avant moi et m'a de nouveau abandonné, soi-disant pour aller aider Peter. Honteux, n'est ce pas ? Remus n'a vraiment pas de cœur.

Il fallait bien que je me venge, pour qu'il comprenne qu'il n'a pas le droit de me délaisser de cette manière.

Alors, comme il m'avait bien précisé de mettre un buvard entre la page du livre et la plante, pour ne pas que ça fasse de taches, j'ai _oublié_ de mettre le papier absorbant. Regrettable. Maintenant, il y a des grosses traces de feuilles d'arbres sur les livres de Remus.

Et c'est même pas ma faute. Quand il a vu ça, mon loup ne s'est pas mis en colère et a juste soupiré qu'il avait été stupide de penser qu'il pouvait me laisser faire quelque chose tout seul. Qu'il est compréhensif parfois. Mais ensuite, il m'a dit d'aller jouer dehors, parce qu'il voulait être un peu tranquille et qu'avec moi dans les parages, c'était impossible.

Après, je suis allé embêter Servillus avec James. On a mis beaucoup de temps à le trouver et on s'est fait courser par Miss Teigne. Quelle horreur ce chat. Si Remus ne me l'avait pas formellement interdit, j'aurais laissé Padfoot le dévorer depuis longtemps.

On a fini par trouver le Serpent dans la bibliothèque. Le problème, c'est qu'Evans y était aussi. Or, James ne peut pas toucher à Servillus en sa présence sous peine de mort lente et douloureuse.

Je crois que j'ai peur de Lily.

…

Non ! C'est faux ! Sirius Black n'a peur de rien ni personne.

Par chance, il suffit que Prongs rentre dans une pièce pour que la tigresse s'en aille aussitôt. Ça n'a pas raté. Un « salut Lily reine de mon cœur » plus tard, elle avait disparu.

Ça a un peu déprimé James, mais il s'est consoler en versant de la poudre à gratter dans le col du Serpentard. C'est une invention moldue, mais qu'est ce que ça marche bien !

On s'est merveilleusement bien amusé, mais j'ai encore gouté au crochet du droit de Servillus. Il a l'air tout faible comme ça mais putain qu'il frappe fort ! Et puis, je ne sais pas pourquoi, quand on l'embête, c'est toujours MOI qu'il frappe. Jamais James, Peter ou Remus. Heureusement d'ailleurs, parce que s'il touche un seul cheveu de mon Moony, il ne verrait plus le soleil se lever. (C'est classe comme expression n'est ce pas ? On a vu un film moldu la dernière fois avec Prongs. Le héros sortait ça quand le méchant voulait s'attaquer à sa bien-aimée. N'empêche que je trouve que ça fait beaucoup plus stylé quand c'est moi qui le dis).

J'avais un gros hématome sur la joue et ça faisait un mal de chien. Mais avant d'aller à l'infirmerie, je suis allé voir Remus pour me faire plaindre un peu et pour qu'il culpabilise de m'avoir mis à la porte.

J'aime bien me faire consoler par Remus, c'est bizarre, mais c'est agréable. Il n'est pas comme James qui me balance un grand coup dans l'épaule (ce qui fait encore plus mal), ni comme Peter qui compatit en échafaudant des plans de vengeance. Lui, il se contente de me dire que je suis stupide mais insiste pour m'accompagner à l'infirmerie.

Pom-pom était désespérée en me voyant arriver. Elle a dit que nous étions décidément impossible tous les quatre, à nous battre tout le temps.

Je lui ai répondu que je ne m'étais pas battu, que c'était ce sale Serpentard qui m'avait frappé sans raison valable.

Elle a soupiré que ce n'était pas deux maisons qu'il aurait fallu faire pour nous, mais deux écoles, ou même deux pays. Un pour les Gryffondors et l'autre pour les Serpentards.

C'est une bonne idée, sauf qu'il faudrait faire la guerre à ces serpents, parce qu'ils ne méritent pas d'avoir un pays.

Après, on est allé diner. Remus a dû expliquer à tout le monde pourquoi je me baladais avec une grosse fleur rose sur la mâchoire. L'infirmière aurait pu trouver un truc un peu plus discret quand même. Servillus me le paiera !

Et voilà, fini ! J'ai encore dépassé la page obligatoire. Il faut que j'arrête, sinon je risque de devenir comme Moony. Il a écrit douze feuilles rien que pour aujourd'hui. Prongs aussi est en danger, il a rempli trois feuilles. Pour sa décharge, Lily lui a dit merci aujourd'hui et ne l'a pas frappé. Il a donc des choses à raconter. Je crois que Peter a oublier d'écrire sur son journal. Est-ce que je le lui rappelle ?

Préoccupé, mais une nouvelle fois victorieux.

Sirius O. Black

* * *

_Fini! Un peu de respect, ce chapitre a été écrit en haut d'une falaise, dans un arbre au milieu des ronces. J'ai les bras complètement lacérés ToT_

_Le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit (dans les mêmes conditions), je devrais le poster avant la rentrée._

_A la prochaine!_

_La reine des poulpes vous salue_


	7. Chapter 7

Mémoires de Sirius Orion Black

* * *

_Coucou! Voilà donc le chapitre 7, tout beau tout frais, que je vous poste juste avant de retourner en cours. Vive la rentrée! (oui, je vais parfaitements bien, merci de vous en inquièter :P)_

_Bonne lecture, et un grand merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews, merci vraiment de le faire, sans ça, j'ignore si je continuerais à poster :)_

* * *

Ce matin, j'ai redemandé à James si on pouvait remettre au point un plan pour voler les journaux de Remus. Il a dit non, parce que Moony avait toujours le fameux poème… Quel trouillard je vous jure !

Peter qui était avec nous a dit qu'on avait qu'à récupérer le papier avec les vers de James et que ça serait réglé.

Du coup, on est entré discrètement dans le dortoir pendant que mon loup était à la bibliothèque et on a fouillé dans ses affaires pour dénicher le poème.

On l'a trouvé. Avec plein d'autres papiers compromettant sur James, Peter et moi. Je ne savais pas que mon loup était un maitre chanteur ! Mais surtout, comment avait-il bien pu savoir que j'étais sortit avec Emma Hurgen l'année dernière ? Notre liaison n'a duré que deux jours (j'avais accepté pour lui faire plaisir mais les filles sont vraiment impossibles, je n'aurais jamais pu tenir plus longtemps) et personne n'était au courant, même pas James. Il me surveillait ou quoi ?

On a voulu les prendre, mais avec, il y avait un autre papier, écrit par Remus :

**Ce n'est pas la peine de vous fatiguer à récupérer les preuves les gars, j'en ai des copies chez moi. Alors maintenant, vous rangez tout et vous arrêtez de fouiller dans mes affaires.**

**R.**

James a lâché un juron particulièrement recherché qui a fait rougir Peter. Cette fois, je n'ai pas défendu Moony. C'est impardonnable ! Faire chanter ses propres amis ! Bon, James et Peter, je peux comprendre, mais pourquoi moi ? Il ne me fait pas confiance ?

Même si ça ne nous avançait à rien, on a embarqué toutes les preuves, histoire de mesurer l'étendu des dégâts. Et ils étaient étendus, les dégâts !

Enfin, surtout pour James. Faut dire, avec toutes les âneries qu'il a écrites sur Evans, il y a de quoi faire. Prongs a dit que si jamais elle tombait là-dessus, il était mort, mais je soupçonne Moony d'avoir fait ces recherches à la demande de Lily… Sinon, il les aurait déjà utilisés pour faire chanter James depuis longtemps.

Sur Wormtail, il n'y avait pas des tas de trucs. Juste deux trois images de lui en train de placer des Bombabouses dans les affaires des profs et d'autres trucs dans le genre. Rien de très grave. Au pire, il gagne une semaine de retenue.

Moi, j'avais un dossier spécial avec marqué mon nom dessus en gros. Mais touts les documents à l'intérieur étaient vierges.

On a essayé un tas de sortilèges de révélation mais aucun n'a marché. Et puis de toutes manières, je ne suis pas vraiment sûr d'avoir envie de savoir ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur.

Ensuite, comme Remus allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre, on est allé tout ranger avant de filer à la salle commune pour faire comme si on travaillait.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Je ne sais pas comment il a su, mais dès qu'il est arrivé, il a immédiatement demandé quelle bêtise on avait fait durant son absence.

Il est quand même trop fort mon loup, on est là, sages comme des images, à faire semblant de travailler, et il devine du premier coup qu'on a quelque chose à lui cacher. Je me demande comment il fait. Ça se trouve, il nous garde perpétuellement sous sa surveillance… Je crois que je vais garder un œil sur lui !

Attention vil Moony, le célèbre détective Sirius Black est sur la place !

En attendant, on a rien fait d'autre de la journée. Juste une conférence assommante sur le système politique moldu. J'ai dormi tout du long.

Je vais demander son journal à Prongs pour voir s'il a trouvé d'autres trucs à raconter.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

_Padfoot est un crétin._

Hé ! Je ne te permets pas !

_Bah quoi ? Tu veux qu'on la complète ta page de journal oui ou non ?_

C'est pas une raison pour écrire ça. Est-ce que j'écris que tu es un affreux binoclard qui ne s'est jamais servi d'un peigne ?

_Non, mais par contre, tu écris que Remus serait sexy avec des tongs roses. Je m'inquiète pour toi Sirius._

Arrête avec ça, j'étais fatigué je t'ai dis ! Et puis dégage de mon journal, c'était une mauvaise idée de te demander de m'aider à le compléter.

_Normal, c'était la tienne…_

Dehors !

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Faux frère ! J'ai eu la mauvaise idée de demander à James pour finir décrire cette saleté de page obligatoire. Il a d'abord voulu lire mon journal.

J'avais complètement oublié l'histoire des tongs roses… Que les choses soient claires : JE NE FANTASME PAS SUR REMUS. Pas du tout. Ça ne m'est jamais arrivé. C'est un ami. Juste un ami. Oh et puis zut, Prongs m'a pris la tête avec ça !

La prochaine fois que je voudrais de l'aide, je demanderai à mon loup. Nan, il risquerait de trouver cette histoire louche.

Je sens que James ne va pas lâcher l'affaire si facilement…

Combien me demandera-t-il pour son silence ? Je crois que je commence à comprendre pourquoi Moony garde ses journaux à l'abri. Tout ce qu'on y écrit peut être retenu contre nous, même la moindre petite remarque innocente au sujet de tongs. En fait, les journaux intimes, c'est le mal.

Je suis bien obligé de te dire à demain, sale traitre de journal.

Sirius O. Black

* * *

_Hop, hop! Alors, votre avis? Toujours aussi débile? Je m'excuse encore pour la longueur lamentable de ces chapitres. Mais dans mon autre fic, j'ai réussi à écrire huit pages word, vous réalisez? Huit pages! C'est la première fois que je fais un chapitre aussi long, je suis fière :P_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review! J'essaie de répondre à tout le monde, mais comme je ne peux pas faire de RaR publiques, je me contente de remercier les anonymes ici: MERCI! Vos reviews m'aident beaucoup!_

_La reine des poulpes, membre du front d'Incitation aux Commentaires, vous salue_


	8. Chapter 8

Mémoires de Sirius Orion Black

* * *

_Bonjour! Ou plutôt, bonsoir ^^ J'avais promis de poster ce chapitre Vendredi à à peu près tous les gens qui m'ont laissé des reviews donc, pour les remercier, je tiens ma promesse!_

_Hop, je vous laisse lire!_

* * *

Cher traitre ambulant.

Je viens de découvrir qu'il est impossible de rectifier ce qu'on a marqué sur tes pages.

Je voulais faire… disparaitre l'histoire des tongs, à cause de James. Impossible. J'ai même essayé de renverser de l'encre dessus, mais pas moyen, ce que j'ai marqué se voit toujours.

Le directeur est vraiment vil de nous faire faire ça. Je suis certain que sous ses airs de vieux gâteux poufsoufflien, c'est un ancien Serpentard !

Et parlant des Serpentards, un grand malheur est survenu en potion. Le prof a décidé qu'il allait composer des groupes en fonction de nos affinités respectives.

Bon, moi, ça va. Je suis avec Prongs. Slugorn a dit qu'il préférait regrouper les agitateurs et éléments dangereux pour cantonner les explosions et autres accidents malheureux à une zone limitée.

Dans ce cas, il aurait mieux fait de nous adjoindre Peter. Pas qu'il soit nul en potion, mais il a un talent certain pour embrouiller les gens en posant un tas de questions.

Déconcentré, son binôme finit invariablement par s'emmêler dans les instructions et par provoquer l'explosion du mélange. Surtout que le prof l'a mis avec Franck, qui n'est pas un modèle de concentration et qui arrive habituellement très bien à rater ses potions tout seul.

Mais je n'ai pas encore parlé du problème : Moony. Il est avec Servillus. Comme si mon loup pouvait avoir des _affinités_ avec ce truc graisseux !

Slugorn n'aurait jamais dû gouter aux bonbons de Dumbledore. Je _savais_ qu'il y avait un truc pas net dans ces friandises.

Le pire, c'est que les groupes sont valables _toute l'année,_ sauf en cas de disfonctionnement ou de grosse dispute dans le binôme. Tu te rends compte sale journal ? Toute l'année ? Comment mon Moony va-t-il survivre ?

Pour une fois, Prongs était d'accord avec moi. Il _fallait_ tirer Remus des anneaux de ce serpent raté.

On a passé tout le cours de botanique à réfléchir à un plan pour résoudre cette grave complication inattendue et à cause de ça, James a failli se faire mordre par une "_plantura terragnosa"_, une fleur hargneuse qui finira bien heureusement ses jours en ingrédient pour potion.

A cause de cet incident, on a bien écouté en cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, ce qui s'est révélé très distrayant car un singe baragouineur a imité un pauvre Poufsouffle pendant près d'une heure.

On a passé toute la pause-déjeuné à tenter de convaincre Moony de se battre avec le Serpentard pour que Slugorn les sépare, mais il a répondu qu'il ne pouvait pas car il était préfet et que de toutes manières, ça ne le gênait pas d'être avec Rogue.

Comment peut-il dire ça ? Il a n'a passé qu'un seul cours avec ce gars graisseux et il est déjà infecté par la stupidité caractéristique des Serpentard !

Je ne dois absolument pas laisser faire ça. Il fait que je le sauve, même s'il n'est pas d'accord. Avec James et Peter, on a formé le C.A.S. le Comité d'Action contre le Scandale pour résoudre cette crise. Trois personnes, un seul but : sauvez Moony !

Nous nous sommes déjà bien organisés :

Plan A : raisonner Remus (raté)

Plan B : réfléchir à un autre plan (réussi)

Plan C : Intimider le serpent (en cours)

Plan D : Crier une discorde dans le binôme (idée de James)

Plan E : Faire exploser leur chaudron, et Servillus avec (idée de moi)

Plan F : Demander au prof (idée de Peter)

Il a vraiment de ces idées, Peter…

Enfin bon, nous sommes maintenant totalement préparés, et avons déjà mis le plan C en place !

Le Vil Servillus doit périr ! Pour sauver l'un des nôtres, nous sommes prêts à tout.

Le reste de la journée, nous avons commencé à rassembler des informations en vue de notre mission de sauvetage. MacGogo ne nous a rien appris d'utile aujourd'hui (transformer un parapluie en parachute, je vous jure ! A quoi cela peut-il bien servir ? Tu connais beaucoup de gens qui tombent dans le vide avec un parapluie à la main toi ?).

Bon, maintenant que tu détiens des informations top-secrètes, je dois absolument te trouver une bonne cachette ! Ou alors, il faut que je demande à mon loup de m'expliquer le sort de protection qu'il a lancé à ses journaux (j'en ai encore mal aux oreilles).

Non, il est trop malin, il risquerait de se douter de quelque chose.

Je sais ! Je vais te cacher dans mes chaussettes, comme James a fait ! Bon, il faut que j'arrête, sinon, je vais dépasser la page obligatoire. Je ne veux pas devenir comme Remus qui écrit des romans à chaque fois.

D'ailleurs, je me demande encore ce qu'il peut bien écrire… je crois que je vais profiter de la mission de C.A.S pour dénicher des infos.

Adieu, cher traitre ambulant contenant d'importants secrets Maraudeuresques !

Sirius O. Black

* * *

_Alors, tout d'abord, je remercie sincèrement tous ceux qui laissent des reviews, je m'excuse vraiment de ne pas pouvoir répondre aux anonymes!_

_Ensuite, je pose la question traditionnelle, mais qui me préoccupe vraiment: Avez-vous aimé?_

_N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques, conseils et appréciations!_

_La reine des poulpes vous salue, et vous dit à la semaine prochaine, si elle est toujours en vie!_


	9. Chapter 9

Mémoires de Sirius Orion Black

* * *

_Désolée ! Je poste en retard (très en retard, de presque deux jours !) mais avec le travaille, la reprise des cours, tout ça.. (bon, pour être franche, je ne suis pas si débordée que ça, en fait, je regardais Docteur Who). _

_Bon, plus je blablate et plus je vais poster tard, donc je me tais. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Cher compte rendu du C.A.S.

Le plan C a lamentablement raté. Et pourtant, on s'est donné du mal ! Mais rien à faire, ce sale serpent n'a rien voulu entendre.

D'abord, on a utilisé la manière douce, on l'a coincé dans un couloir et nous lui avons aimablement demandé de laisser Remus tranquille.

Ce à quoi il a répondu que, merci bien, il n'avait rien à faire de Lupin, mais qu'il n'avait aucune envie de nous faire plaisir et qu'il allait donc tout faire pour maintenir ce binôme.

Quel… Quel vil personnage !

Après, il s'est enfui tout de suite, donc nous n'avons pas pu… faire valoir nos arguments.

En revenant au dortoir après le déjeuner, on avait décidé de passer discrètement à l'attaque, sans que Remus ne soit au courant de quoi que ce soit.

Sauf que Servillus avait prévu le coup.

Il est allé voir Moony pour le prévenir de nos projets. Et comme mon loup est d'une droiture à vous faire vous fracasser la tête contre le mur de désespoir, il est venu nous voir en nous disant qu'il nous interdisait formellement d'attaquer Rogue.

D'abord, on ne voulait pas l'_attaquer_, juste lui _démontrer clairement_ pourquoi il devait nous obéir.

C'est ce que James a répondu à Moony. Je n'ai pas très bien compris la nuance, mais je suis d'accord avec lui. C'est tout nous ça, jamais de violence.

Mais ensuite, Remus nous a embobinés. Il a dit qu'il était d'accord pour demander à Slugorn de ne plus être avec le serpent.

Sauf qu'il y avait un piège.

Il nous a demandé qui voudrait le prendre dans son binôme s'il faisait ça.

Moi, je voulais. Mais si je l'avais dit, d'abord James ne m'aurait pas pardonné cette "trahison", ensuite, il aurait fallu qu'il aille en binôme avec Servillus. Dans ce cas, autant faire exploser Poudlard tout de suite.

Après, Moony aurait pu se mettre avec Peter, sauf que Franck, son binôme, n'aurait jamais, jamais accepté de se retrouver avec un Serpentard. Et puis, Rogue ne voudrait pas d'un boulet comme lui.

Pour finir, Remus pouvait aller avec Prongs tandis que je supportais courageusement la serpillère aux cheveux gras. Mais c'était impossible, pour les mêmes raisons que James. Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi Prongs aurait le droit de tenir compagnie à **mon** Moony pendant que je devrais me coltiner Severus.

Très fier de lui, Remus nous a abandonné à notre réflexion. Je savais bien que Moony était un être machiavélique !

Le plan C d'étant donc soldé par un échec, nous lançons le D.

Sauf que ce n'est pas si simple.

Comment voulez-vous créer la discorde dans un groupe dont chacun des membres veux rester avec l'autre, rien que pour vous embêter ?

Peter a eu une super idée. Il a dit qu'il fallait créer un conflit d'intérêt. Mais on a dû aller en cours de métamorphose avant qu'il puisse nous expliquer le fond de sa pensée.

Comme il est impossible de discuter pendant le cours de MacGo, James a proposé qu'on tente de communiquer par petits mots.

Sauf que le message a été intercepté par cette professeure maléfique. Bien évidement, elle l'a lu devant toute la classe, ce qui fait que non seulement nous avons un « représentant de l'autorité » sur le dos, mais en plus, Moony est au courant du plan.

Bon, ce n'est pas comme si je m'imaginais qu'il l'ignorait, mais maintenant, il en est sûr.

A peine sortis de cours, mon loup nous a fait une scène, comme quoi on faisait vraiment n'importe quoi et que ce n'était vraiment pas la peine de faire toute une histoire pour un simple binôme de potion. Après, il a poussé un soupire exaspéré et il est parti écrire son journal.

Tiens, à propos, j'ai remarqué qu'à chaque fois que Moony était en colère, il allait raconter sa vie dans ses cahiers. Encore une bonne raison de les subtiliser. J'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce qu'il raconte dedans. Est-ce qu'il parle de moi ? Surement. Comment pourrait-il _ne pas_ parler de moi après tout ? je suis le grand Padfoot ! Et puis, vu comme je l'emb… le distrais à longueur de journée, il doit _obligatoirement_ me mentionner quelque part, non ? Je vais aller lui demander ! C'est pas une question "personnelle", il devrait pouvoir me répondre.

Mais pas maintenant, parce qu'énervé comme il est, je risque de me faire avada kedavratiser sur le champ. Même si mon Moony ne ferait jamais ça.

Bon, il va falloir que j'arrête d'écrire. D'abord parce que ma page est finie (Yes ! Padfoot vaincra toujours !) , ensuite parce que James m'appelle. Il veut qu'on laisse tomber, pour Remus, mais il a une super idée pour faire baver les Serpentards.

A la prochaine, cher journal ennuyant !

Sirius O. Black

PS : Je ne laisserais pas tomber, pour Remus. Aucune chance que moi, le beau, le grand, le fort, le merveilleux Sirius Black, je laisse mon loup passer un an de potion avec un sale serpent visqueux !

* * *

_Hop fini ! Votre avis ? Vous avez aimé ? Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour ce léger retard ?_

_Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews, vous êtes géniales (géniaux ? y a-t-il des garçons dans la salle ?) !_

_La reine des poulpes vous salue ^^_


	10. Chapter 10

Mémoires de Sirius Orion Black

* * *

_Bonjour les gens ! Comment allez-vous ? Notez que je ne suis pas en retard, une semaine (même un peu moins) tout pile après le chapitre précédant !_

_On applaudit bien fort la reine des poulpes. Et surtout mon ordinateur, qui refuse totalement de me laisser regarder les séries plus de trois minutes d'affiler. Alors en attendant qu'il charge les trois minutes suivantes, je suis bien forcée d'écrire ^^_

_Voilà, j'arrête le récit de ma vie, et je vous laisse lire !_

* * *

Cher journal, c'est louche.

Je parle de Remus, bien entendu. Je suis allé lui demander s'il parlait de moi dans son journal, rapport à ce que j'avais écrit hier. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, il commencé à paniquer. Il est devenu tout blanc, tout rouge, puis de nouveau tout blanc. Après, il m'a demandé si j'avais lu ses mémoires.

J'ai dit que non, mais qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter parce que je n'allais pas tarder à me mettre sérieusement en quête de ces cahiers dont il s'occupait plus que de moi.

Il a secoué la tête en disant qu'il m'autorisait à faire absolument toutes les bêtises que je voulais, à condition que je ne touche pas ses journaux.

Je saurai m'en souvenir. Enfin, du début de la phrase, essentiellement.

Ensuite, je lui ai fait remarquer qu'il n'avait pas répondu à ma question. Il n'a pas changé de couleur autant que la première fois, mais la nuance de rouge qui éclairait ses joues était tout à fait charmante.

…

Il faut que je fasse attention, si James tombe là-dessus, je vais encore avoir droit à ses sous-entendus à deux balles, ça m'apprendra à écrire sans réfléchir.

Je crois bien qu'il va falloir que je demande à mon loup de me passer un ou deux trucs pour faire chanter Prongs.

Bref. Moony a fini par me répondre que oui, il parlait de moi, mais juste de temps en temps, parce que de toute façon, comme je passais mes journées à lui coller aux basques, il n'avait pas trop le choix.

Bon, ça m'a un peu vexé, mais je suis content. Dans tout ce qu'écrit Remus, je sais maintenant qu'il y a au moins quelques passages qui méritent d'être lus. Mais du coup, je veux encore plus lire son journal, histoire de vérifier qu'il ne dit que des choses élogieuses sur moi.

Et puis, je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'il peut bien raconter à mon sujet. Il doit certainement glorifier mon génie, ma force, ma beauté, mon intelligence…

Danger, James à l'horizon ! Et j'ai même pas fini ma page, zut. Je reviendrai plus tard.

* * *

J'ai bien fait de suivre James, pour une fois, son idée était excellente ! Digne des miennes. J'ai une bonne influence sur lui.

Cette fois, nous ne nous sommes pas attaqués à Servillus. Ni même aux Serpentards. Nous avons débuté dans un domaine inexploré : les Serdaigles. Bah oui, il faut varier les plaisirs.

L'idée de départ était de rendre toutes les pages de leurs livres vierges. (Une certaine demoiselle rousse dont je ne citerai pas le nom avait visiblement agacé Prongs au sujet de l'utilité de la lecture. Mon cher camarade s'est donc vengé sur les bouquins.) Sauf que ça a un peu… non, pas raté, on va dire que le sortilège n'a pas fonctionné comme on avait prévu. En vérité, il a donné un résultat encore plus intéressant : le contenu des bouquins a changé de livre. C'était vraiment amusant de voir ces prudes petits Serdaigles qui, ouvrant un innocent livre de botanique, tombaient sur l'intégral du Kâma-Sûtra ou autres joyeusetés qui écorchaient leur chastes yeux.

On s'est vraiment amusés à les regarder s'affoler, le meilleur moment a sans doute été celui où Mme Pince s'est évanouie dans un hurlement suraigu en découvrant ce qui était arrivé à ses chers bouquins.

Mais ce n'ait pas ce que j'ai le plus aimé dans la blague. Non, le mieux, c'est que ça m'a donné une idée formidable. Vraiment extra. Je savais que j'étais un génie.

Ne t'inquiète pas cher journal, comme j'ai pitié de toi (et qu'il me reste encore quelques lignes à remplir), je vais t'expliquer mon Plan :

Je vais un peu modifier le sortilège qu'on a mis au point avec James, de façon à ce que le contenu du journal de Remus se retrouve dans un livre quelconque. Que je pourrais lire sans que le papier ne me hurle dans les oreilles et que mon Moony ne rapplique dans la seconde. Et en plus, je tiens ma promesse de ne pas toucher son journal, ce qui me donne le droit de faire toutes les bêtises que je veux avec la bénédiction de notre cher préfet.

Une pierre, deux coups, ne suis-je pas formidable ?

Je vais me mettre au travail de ce pas ! Mais il faut que personne ne soit au courant. Surtout pas Moony, je suis encore trop jeune pour mourir Et puis, ce serait vraiment une trop grande perte pour l'humanité, si jamais je venais à disparaitre.

Ce problème étant _presque_ réglé, il faut maintenant que je réfléchisse à un moyen simple et efficace pour rayer Servillus de la surface de la Terre. Ou plus simplement de l'entourage immédiat de _mon_ loup.

Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai une dernière excellente nouvelle : je viens de terminer ma page. Formidable non ? Allez, je t'autorise à m'applaudir. Il y a des journées qui valent vraiment la peine d'être vécues

Le résultat de mon investigation dans le journal moonyesque demain !

Triomphalement, comme toujours votre :

Sirius O. Black

* * *

_Tamtadam ! Pour toutes celles qui me harcèlent afin de savoir quand je vais enfin me décider à vous mettre un extrait du journal de Remus et bien… c'est pour le prochain chapitre ! (qui devrait d'ailleurs être un peu plus long que les autres, mais je me connais, et préfère donc ne rien vous promettre)_

_Voili-voilou ! Sachez également que je suis toujours heureuse de recevoir une review, quelque soit son contenu ! Merci à toutes celles qui en laissent. Je vous aime fort ! Les autres, n'hésitez pas!_

_La reine des poulpes vous salue !_


	11. Chapter 11

Mémoires de Sirius Orion Black

* * *

_Coucou :) voilà donc ce nouveau chapitre presque à temps, tout beau tout bien corrigé (Merci Soishii !) _

_Je vous laisse lire :_

* * *

Être inférieur, j'ai réussi !

Moi, qui suis tout puissant, je suis parvenu à mettre au point une formule qui permet d'intervertir le contenu d'un livre avec un autre.

Et comme je ne suis pas un ingrat cher journal, j'ai pensé à toi. Tu seras donc le réceptacle des mémoires de mon Moony !

Je sais, c'est trop d'honneur, mais ce n'est vraiment pas la peine de me remercier.

Bref, le seul problème, c'est qu'il faut que je parvienne à subtiliser le cahier de Remus… Et depuis la dernière fois, il prend soin de bien le cacher. Je pars donc en quête de ces écrits !

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

_Lundi 10 octobre_

_Sirius (encore et toujours, je sais) m'a posé une question très étrange aujourd'hui. Il voulait savoir si je parlais de lui quand j'écrivais le compte-rendu de mes journées. Comme tu peux t'en douter, j'ai bêtement paniqué. _

_Je sais bien qu'il ne peut pas lire les journaux que j'ai rédigé à cause des protections que j'ai mises, mais sur le coup, j'ai eu vraiment peur. Je n'imagine même pas ce qu'il penserait si jamais il venait à lire mon journal. Il n'est pas stupide et se rendrait vite compte que je parle bien plus de lui, et en des termes un peu plus qu'amicaux, que je ne le devrais._

_J'aimerais bien connaitre le contenu de ses « mémoires » comme il les appelle. Juste pour vérifier s'il se doute de quelque chose, bien sûr pas pour savoir ce qu'il pense de moi, je ne suis pas indiscret. Je sais que si je le lui demandais, il accepterait avec joie de me les montrer, il n'attend que ça. Cependant comme je refuse de lui faire lire ce que j'écris, je me vois mal aller lui demander s'il m'autorise à lire ses mémoires._

_Encore une fois cher journal, tu peux constater que j'ai de nouveau écrit tout un roman sur Sirius. Il faut vraiment que je fasse attention à ce que ni lui, ni James ne tombent sur toi. Je cumule déjà assez de tares sans avoir besoin qu'ils ajoutent __**celle-ci**__ à la liste. Pour Peter, je ne pense pas qu'il cherchera à farfouiller dans mes affaires, au contraire des deux autres. _

_A ce propos, je viens de remarquer qu'ils avaient fouiné dans les documents « garants de ma sécurité ». Ce n'est pas que je ne leur fais pas confiance, juste que ça m'amuse de les voir crier au scandale. Je ne m'en servirais jamais de toute manière. Mais si je sais que James, malgré ses jérémiades, en est parfaitement conscient et m'obéit uniquement parce que ça l'amuse, je crois bien que Sirius, lui, croit dur comme fer que je suis prêt à me servir de ces moyens de pression. Ça me vexe un peut qu'il pense ça de moi. _

_En parlant de lui, il a emporté le « Dossier SIRIUS », sûr que ça a dû l'intriguer. Heureusement, j'avais pensé à jeter dessus un sort dérivé de la Carte des Maraudeurs. Je suis le seul à être capable de voir les documents qu'il contient. Il va falloir que je le récupère, sinon, je devrais trouver d'autres photos pour remplacer celles qu'il y a dedans._

_Ça me rappelle que Prongs et Padfoot font de gros progrès en Sortilèges, et crois-moi, c'est loin d'être une bonne nouvelle. J'ignore comme ils ont fait, mais ils sont parvenus à intervertir le contenu des livres de la bibliothèque. Quand je leur ai demandé de plus amples renseignements, ils se sont empressés de me répondre qu'ils avaient absolument tout prévu et que leur sortilège a fonctionné exactement comme il fallait. Je pense donc pouvoir supposer sans risque qu'ils se sont trompés dans la formule et que le résultat a dépassé leurs espérances._

_Bien, je vais devoir arrêter d'écrire, sans quoi Sirius va encore se plaindre comme quoi je ne m'occupe pas assez de lui. Je ne suis pas armé pour résister à un regard de chiot battu aussi séduisant. Ce genre de pratiques devrait être interdit, c'est de la manipulation sentimentale !_

_Et que le grand Merlin fasse que Sirius ne puisse jamais lire ces lignes._

_Remus J. Lupin, dit Moony_

_*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*_

J'ai finalement réussi à trouver un des journaux de mon loup ! Bon, il venait juste de le commencer, il n'y a donc qu'une page, dommage. Lui et sa manie d'écrire des lignes et des lignes ! Et avec la chance que j'ai, il a fallu que je tombe sur le seul jour où il s'est contenté de la page réglementaire…

Heureusement que James n'était pas là. C'est certainement le genre de choses qu'il qualifierait de "louche". Moony dit qu'il trouve mon regard séduisant. Alors maintenant, quand j'écris qu'il serait sexy en tongs roses, je me sens moins bête.

Effectivement, mon loup ne m'a pas menti : il parle de moi ! Comme quoi, James raconte n'importe quoi et que parler de ses meilleurs amis dans ses mémoires est parfaitement normal. Remus parle presque autant de moi que je parle de lui, ça veut dire que ça n'a rien d'inhabituel, n'est ce pas ?

Il dit qu'il aimerait bien lire mon journal. Comme j'ai lu une partie du sien, je devrais lui proposer de lire le mien, non ? Oui, mais si je fais ça, il va savoir que j'ai lu ses mémoires et il risque de me tuer. Quelqu'un de courageux comme moi ne devrait pas craindre la colère de son ami, je suis un Gryffondor après tout. Mais si Moony met fin à mes jours, je ne pourrais plus être courageux, donc pour cette fois – et cette fois seulement - je consens à être prudent.

Et histoire de compenser cet acte trop réfléchi, je vais aller demander à James si on peut faire la course en balai. Un jour, je le battrais, je le jure !

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

J'ai relu l'extrait du journal que j'ai réussi à vol… à découvrir. C'est sans doute l'influence de Prongs, mais il y a des passages bizarres. Par exemple, il dit qu'il parle plus de moi qu'il ne devrait. Ça veut dire que ce n'est pas normal de parler autant de ses amis ? Bon, je m'en doutais un peu, je ne suis pas complètement stupide mais…

Et puis, il y a quelque chose qui m'inquiète : le passage où il parle de « ses _tares » _(Ça veut dire ses défauts… Bien sûr que si je le savais !). Je suppose qu'il parle de sa lycanthropie et tout. Mais je me demande ce qu'il veut dire par « celle-ci ». Comme je l'avais deviné grâce à mon intelligence hors du commun, Moony me cache quelque chose de grave, et je te fais, cher journal, la promesse solennelle d'éclaircir cette affaire !

J'hésite à en parler à James… D'abord parce que le journal de _mon_ loup ne le regarde pas. Ensuite parce que je suis sûr qu'il va ressortir son fameux « c'est louche » et me charrier avec ça. Et puis, doué comme il est, il finirait par vendre la mèche, je le connais. Il ne pourrait pas résister et irait demander des éclaircissements à Remus. Je suis le seul d'entre nous qui ne soit pas atteint par cette curiosité maladive, un exemple vivant du respect de la vie privée.

Bon sur ce, je vais te laisser, parce qu'il faut que je réussisse à inventer un moyen subtil pour soutirer des informations à Moony. Il faut aussi que je fasse attention à ce qu'il ne remarque rien, pour le journal. En plus, je dois m'occuper de cette histoire de potion avec Servillus qui n'a toujours pas été réglée. Je suis décidément un homme très occupé.

J'ai décidé que j'allais partir à la chasse aux renseignements ! Donc, cher journal journalier, je t'annonce que le limier noir part en chasse. Je te ferai bien entendu part de mes découvertes dès demain.

Finalement, il se pourrait qu'écrire un journal ne soit pas si inutile… nan, oublie ça immédiatement. Je ne donnerais **jamais** raison à Dumbledore !

A demain donc.

Sirius O. Black

* * *

_Alors, votre avis ? Je sais que ce chapitre était pas mal attendu, donc j'espère qu'il ne vous a pas déçues :P N'hésitez surtout pas à me signaler d'éventuelles fautes, ça m'aidera beaucoup!_

_Merci à toutes ET A TOUS (spécialement pour toi Akira, tu es content? :P) pour vos reviews ! Donnez moi votre avis!_

_La reine des poulpes vous salue ^^_


	12. Chapter 12

Mémoires de Sirius Orion Black

* * *

_Bien le bonjour les gens ! Vous avez vu ? Même pas en retard, limite en avance ! (Et pour ça, on remercie Soishii, ma bêta ^^)_

_Voilà, je vous laisse lire les tribulations Siriussiennes en terrain Poudlarien !_

* * *

Journal, je m'inquiète.

A cause de la protection, je n'ai pas pu vérifier si le compte-rendu du journal de Moony était bien retourné dans le bon livre. Normalement, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème, le sort est tout à fait au point, et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais me tromper.

Je t'explique les raisons de cette appréhension : depuis hier soir, mon loup ne quitte plus son cahier. Quand il l'a ouvert en rentrant de la bibliothèque, il s'est relu et a fait une tête bizarre. Je me demande ce que j'ai encore bien pu faire…

J'ai de nouveau repensé à ce qu'il avait écrit. Plus j'y réfléchis, et plus j'ai l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose.

J'ai vraiment envie de demander conseil à Prongs, mais je sais qu'il va me charrier avec ça. Quoi que, c'est mon frère de cœur, il comprendra, non ? Non. Enfin, ça m'étonnerait. Tant pis, j'y vais quand même, ayons confiance en nos amis.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée ! Je le savais ! Non seulement mauvaise, mais inutile en plus.

Pour que James puisse m'aider, il a d'abord fallu que je lui parle du sort détourné pour intervertir le contenu des livres. Il était furieux que je ne lui en aie pas parlé, et m'a extorqué la formule pour l'utiliser sur le journal de Lily. N'importe quoi. Et le respect de la vie privée dans tout ça ?

Ensuite, il a voulu lire le contenu du journal de Remus. Au début, je ne voulais pas. C'est le journal de _mon Moony_ quoi ! Je ne peux pas laisser n'importe qui le lire.

Je crois que le « n'importe qui » l'a vexé et il m'a répondu que si je ne voulais pas de son aide, je n'aurais pas du venir le déranger et qu'il était un homme très occupé (occupé, tu parles, il était allongé dans la salle Commune et s'ennuyait comme un asticot mort. L'inactivité est le pire ennemi des Maraudeurs, je ne _pouvais _décemment pas le laisser dans cet état).

Bref, je lui ai montré l'extrait du journal que j'avais - bien sûr - dupliqué. Il l'a lu. A fait une tête bizarre. M'a demandé si j'étais débile. A éclater de rire. Est sorti de la salle complètement hilare.

Quand je vous disais que lui demander quoique ce soit était une bêtise en soi ! En plus, ça ne m'a pas avancé du tout… ça m'apprendra à demander de l'aide ! C'est certainement une punition de Gryffondor, je dois pouvoir résoudre cette histoire tout seul grâce à mon esprit aiguisé ! Allez, je pars harceler Moony !

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Il me fuit. Mon loup me fuit. Enfin, pas exactement. J'ai réussi à le dénicher (dur, il s'était caché dans la bibliothèque, un vrai labyrinthe), il m'a attrapé les mains et les a fixées pendant une dizaine de minutes. Après, son teint a lentement viré au blanc et il est parti en courant.

J'ai essayé de le rattraper, mais je me suis fait intercepter par Rusard (« On ne court pas dans les couloirs : deux heures de retenue » Encore cinq et je dépasse James. Courage et persévérance !).

Je dois avouer que, malgré mon esprit supérieur, je n'ai pas compris sa réaction et j'ai interrogé pas mal de personnes pour savoir si mes mains avaient quelque chose de particulier.

Bien évidemment, quand j'ai demandé à James s'il savait pourquoi Remus s'enfuyait lorsqu'il me voyait, il a éclaté de rire. Encore. Ça devient limite vexant. J'ai quand même compris qu'il pensait que mon loup avait deviné, pour le journal.

Voyant que je ne pouvais plus rien tirer de cet énergumène, j'ai décidé d'aller demander à Moony de plus amples explications. Comme il prenait la fuite, j'ai recruté Peter et grâce à lui, j'ai réussi à coincer mon loup dans une salle vide - c'est très étrange d'ailleurs, j'ai remarqué qu'à Poudlard, il y a toujours une salle vide dans les environs en cas de besoin, certainement un des nombreux sortilèges du château, il faudra que je vois ça avec Prongs.

Le problème, c'est qu'une fois seul, c'est plutôt moi qui avais envie de fuir. Fuir parce que Moony il est toujours super gentil, sauf quand il s'énerve ou qu'il a peur. Là, c'est lui qui terrorise les autres - ou moi dans ce cas précis.

Avec un grand sourire effrayant, il m'a demandé si j'avais lu son journal. J'ai répondu « oui » avec une étrange voix aigüe qui ne correspondait pas du tout à mon image de beau mâle dominant. Heureusement que James n'était pas là.

J'ai ajouté le « _mais juste une page_ » histoire de le calmer, mais ça n'a pas très bien marché. Enfin, il s'est quand même un peu apaisé et m'a demandé ce que j'en avais pensé.

Là je savais quoi répondre, et je lui ai donc annoncé fièrement que j'étais content de voir qu'il parlait autant de moi, que moi de lui parce que Prongs n'arrêtait pas de me charrier avec ça en disant que ce n'était pas normal.

Remus m'a regardé avec un air bizarre avant de secouer la tête et de retrouver le sourire - ce qui, soit dit en passant, lui va nettement mieux que la tête de Serpentard psychopathe qu'il affichait tout à l'heure. Après, il a dit que visiblement, James n'avait pas menti, et que je n'avais rien compris. Ensuite, il m'a conseillé de continuer à ne rien comprendre.

Comme tu peux t'en douter, cher journal, ça m'a motivé à fond pour éclaircir cette affaire !

Mais bon, pour l'instant, je dois te laisser, d'abord parce que j'ai fini ma page, ensuite parce que je dois me venger de ce traitre de James qui est au courant de quelque chose qu'il refuse de me dire. Comment ose-t-il ? On ne doit pas avoir de secret pour ses amis !

Bref, je vais le faire parler !

Sur ce, à demain cher journal, pour le résultat de l'interrogatoire de ce mesquin personnage !

Sirius O. Black

* * *

_Alors ? Avis à la population, qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ?_

_Laissez une review, ça prend trente secondes, et ça fait énormément plaisir ! (A ce propos, merci à __**Kitkat**__ (non inscrit) pour ça super gentille review qui m'a fait très plaisir !)_

_Merci à toutes celles, et ceux (tu as vu Akira, j'y ai pensé toute seule !) qui m'ont laissez des reviews !_

_La suite dimanche prochain, si vous êtes toujours partants ^^_

_La reine des poulpes vous salue :)_


	13. Chapter 13

Mémoires de Sirius Orion Black

* * *

_J'ai des petits problèmes au niveau de mon emploi du temps, on va dire que je suis débordée :P Malgré tout, je suis parvenue à faire un chapitre, mais je suis moyennement satisfaite de la fin, donc il se peut que j'y apporte des corrections et retouches ^^_

_/!\ Corrections apportées, c'est donc la version définitive :) /!\_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Cher journal, j'ai des réponses !

Mais franchement, je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, c'est très bizarre.

Attends, je t'explique, parce que comme tu n'es pas aussi intelligent que moi, je me doute que tu auras du mal à comprendre.

Tout d'abord, j'ai essayé de faire parler James. J'ai réussi. Mais il était tellement mort de rire que je n'ai absolument rien compris à ce qu'il baragouinait.

J'ai donc demandé à Peter de surveiller Prongs, au cas où il parviendrait à prononcer un truc intelligible dans sa crise d'hilarité, et je suis parti en quête de mon loup.

J'ai fini par le trouver. Il était étalé sur son lit, au milieu des ses devoirs, et il écrivait sur son journal avec un air concentré.

Là, j'ai eu une idée que, sur le moment, je l'ai trouvée absolument géniale. Après, je me suis demandé si j'avais bien fait ou pas… Enfin, une de mes idées ne peut être _que _bonne de toute façon.

Bref, je me suis posté à l'entrée du dortoir et j'ai lancé une _Beuglette_ dans la salle Commune. L'appareil qu'on a inventé avec James s'est mis à hurler des « au secours ! » et Moony s'est précipité en bas, en bon préfet en chef.

Je me suis alors jeté sur son journal ouvert et j'ai découverts la raison de l'intérêt bizarre de Moony pour mes mains : l'empreinte de mes doigts s'étalait sur le bas de la page. Je pardonne à James de m'avoir traité d'abruti hier soir, il avait bien raison, pour une fois. Toujours se laver les mains avant de faire des bêtises !

J'ai vu que Remus avait écrit quelque chose autour de la trace, mais je n'ai qu'eu le temps de lire le premier mot : "pourquoi" avant que mon loup ne remonte dans le dortoir.

Je me suis précipité sous la cape d'invisibilité de James qu'il avait laissé trainer sur son lit au moment même où Remus entrait. J'ai toujours dit que Prongs était génial !

J'avais dû bouger quelque chose parce que j'ai vu mon loup s'arrêter devant son lit d'un air perplexe en fixant ses parchemins. Après, il s'est mis à fouiller tout le dortoir et en particulier de mon côté. Heureusement, il ne s'est pas approché de la Zone James et est retourné écrire sa journée sur son carnet.

Bien entendu, comme il m'était impossible de sortir sous peine de me faire décapiter par mon loup, je suis resté bloqué sous la cape comme un imbécile pendant plusieurs heures. Le seul avantage, c'est que j'ai pu observer à loisir mon Moony en train d'écrire. Il n'arrêtait pas de soupirer comme une adolescente en mal d'amour.

….

Rhaaa ! ça m'énerve de ne pas pouvoir effacer ! Comment j'ai pu écrire une bêtise pareille ? Remus n'est absolument pas une adolescente en mal d'amour ! Remus est sérieux, viril et intelligent.

Bref, en fait, regarder Moony, ça a beau être passionnant, au bout d'une heure et demi, j'avoue que je me suis endormi.

C'est James qui m'a réveillé en s'asseyant sur moi, le crétin ! C'est qu'il pèse son poids en plus. Je suis sûr qu'il fait au moins le double de mon loup.

D'ailleurs, à ce propos, Remus m'a interdit de l'appeler comme ça. Il dit que ça le dérange. Et il refuse que je m'approche trop de lui en prétendant que ça le perturbe. Va savoir pourquoi, quand Moony a dit ça, James s'est écroulé par terre, mort de rire. Ça lui arrive de plus en plus souvent en ce moment…. Je me demande si je dois m'inquiéter.

Pour en revenir à James assis sur moi, il n'a pas bougé et m'a écrasé la tête contre le lit pour que je ne puisse pas parler, le vil personnage ! Le pire, c'est qu'après, j'ai été obligé de le remercier parce que s'il a fait ça, c'est parce que Remus était dans la chambre et que s'il m'avait surpris sous la cape, il aurait tout deviné. Parfois, je me dis que mon loup est beaucoup trop intelligent pour son bien, il devrait donner un peu de son sérieux à James, il en a bien besoin.

Une fois le danger écarté, James a voulu qu'on ait une "discussion sérieuse". On a eu beaucoup de mal, non pas parce que je n'étais pas d'accord, mais parce qu'il éclatait de rire à chaque fois qu'il tentait d'ouvrir la bouche. Vexant.

Entre deux éclats de rire, il m'a demandé ce que je pensais que Remus pensait de moi. J'ai pas tout de suite compris sa question et il est parti tenter de calmer sa crise d'hilarité en me laissant cogiter un moment.

Ce que mon loup pense de moi… Après une intense réflexion qui a fait beaucoup rire Peter, je me suis jeté sur James pour le demander ce qu'il entendait par là.

Il m'a juste dit que j'étais dans un tel déni de ma situation et de celle de Remus que même s'il me le marquait noir sur blanc, je ne comprendrais pas. Ensuite, il m'a dit de continuer à réfléchir parce que Peter était stressé par les examens et que ça lui faisait du bien de se détendre en peu en admirant la tête que je faisais.

Bien entendu, je ne suis pas le grandiose et magnifique Sirius Black pour rien et il était hors de question que j'en reste là ! Je l'ai harcelé. Et j'en viens enfin à la réponse bizarre dont je t'ai parlé au début de la page :

« Ton loup est amoureux de toi », c'est ce que James s'est contenté de lacher, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

J'ai mis du temps à assimilé ce qu'il venait de dire. Amoureux ? Remus ? De moi ? Je suis content de voir que tu partages mon avis journal, tu as parfaitement raison. C'est impossible. Parce que nous sommes tous les deux des garçons. C'est ce que j'ai calmement expliqué à ce pauvre Prongs qui n'avait visiblement pas bien compris le fonctionnement du système de reproduction.

Là, Peter a soupirer que nier la situation à ce point là, c'était grave, pendant que James plaignait Remus d'être amoureux d'un idiot.

Entre nous journal, ils n'ont pas complètement tord. Mais je ne suis pas stupide au point de ne pas savoir que deux hommes peuvent s'aimer. C'est juste que… Rhaa ! ça m'énerve ! Je ne vois pas du tout Remus comme ça moi. Je l'aime comme… comme je sais pas moi. Pas vraiment comme un frère, peut-être plus qu'un ami, mais… Quelle prise de tête ! Et puis, de toute façon, j'ai fini ma page. Donc je vais immédiatement me coucher, et on verra bien ce que ça donnera demain. Je demanderai des explications à Moony et James sera bien forcé d'admettre qu'il s'est trompé. Un Sirius Black a toujours raison.

Perturbé mais décidé !

Sirius O. Black

* * *

_Alors ? Votre avis ? Après plusieures relectures et conseils de ma Bêta, je n'ai finalement apporté que de légères corrections._

_Vous avez donc lu la version finale ^^_

_J'ai hésité à le poster, alors je vous demande ce que vous en pensez : A l'avenir, si cela se reproduit, vous préférez avoir le chapitre malgré tout ou attendre la version corrigée ?_

_En tous cas, merci énormément à tout ceux qui me laissent des reviews, je vous aime, je vous adore, je vous remercie du fond du cœur ! Les autres, merci également de me lire, n'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis ^^_

_La reine des poulpes vous salue .o/*_


	14. Chapter 14

Mémoires de Sirius Orion Black

* * *

_Ouf, chapitre en temps et en heure ! J'ai eu chaud ^^ Avec la Nuit Ecriture du FoF, j'avoue avoir zappé. Merci beaucoup à ma bêta !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Cher journal, j'ai réfléchi !

…

C'est bizarre, James n'est pas dans les parages et pourtant j'ai l'impression d'avoir entendu un truc du genre « impossible ! ». Ce mécréant trouve le moyen de se moquer de moi, même quand il est absent.

Enfin bon, j'ai pensé qu'aller voir Remus et lui annoncer comme ça qu'il n'était pas amoureux de moi risquait de le perturber. Je suis un garçon plein de tact et je ne voudrais pas troubler mon loup. Je suis trop bon.

Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai décidé d'arrêter mes recherches. Au contraire, je me suis mis à espionner Moony avec discrétion et subtilité.

Le problème : la première chose que j'ai découvert, c'est que Remus avait déjà eu la même idée, et qu'il était encore plus discret et subtil que moi. _I_l l'est même tellement que je ne l'aurais jamais remarqué si en suivant mon loup de loin je ne m'étais pas aperçu qu'on tournait en rond parce que lui me suivait aussi.

Tu sais quoi cher journal ? Je pense que c'est louche. Seules les personnes qui ont quelque chose à cacher suivent d'autres personnes.

Mais pour l'instant, je vais manger.

*o*o*o*o*o*

James m'a demandé où en étaient mes investigations. Quand j'ai répondu : « nulle part », il s'est moqué de moi en disant que j'étais bien trop trouillard pour aller demander des explications à mon loup.

Tu comprends journal, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer une insulte pareille ! On a fait une bonne bataille dans la Grande Salle, écopé chacun de deux bonnes heures de retenue ce week-end et je suis parti à la chasse au loup, activité dans laquelle j'excelle depuis un certain temps. Cette fois, je l'ai trouvé du premier coup. Il faut dire qu'il ne cherchait pas vraiment à se cacher, il faisait ses devoirs dans la Salle Commune. Le fou.

Là, j'ai décidé de laisser tomber le tact et la subtilité, mais comme je ne voulais pas le brusquer je lui ai juste dit « James est un imbécile ».

Il n'a même pas pris la peine de lever la tête et m'a répondu que oui et qu'il était heureux que je m'en aperçoive enfin.

C'est un moyen discret pour me dire que Prongs s'est en effet trompé et que mon loup n'est pas amoureux de moi.

T'ai-je déjà dit que j'avais toujours raison ? Non, mon extraordinaire modestie m'en a sans doute empêchée.

Après ça, je suis retourné voir James pour lui annoncer que, comme d'habitude, il avait raconté n'importe quoi.

Je crois qu'il ne m'a pas vraiment écouté et il m'a juste demandé de lui répéter précisément ce que j'avais raconté à Remus pour qu'il nie aussi facilement.

Après lui avoir aimablement expliqué, il a – une fois de plus - explosé de rire. Je crois que mon « quoi ? » était légèrement agressif parce qu'il s'est calmé tout de suite. On ne plaisante pas avec Sirius Black !

Il m'a gentiment expliqué que, n'étant pas extralucide, devin ou voyant, Remus n'avait pas pu comprendre de quoi je parlais, et avait simplement répondu à ce que je lui avais dit, sans se méfier.

Et il m'a renvoyé voir Remus pour de plus amples explications.

Mais avant je me suis rappelé qu'il fallait que j'écrive dans ce satané journal, en d'autre terme toi.

En me voyant faire, Peter a rigolé et m'a demandé si j'écrivais mes dernières volontés.

Absolument pas drôle. Je n'ai pas peur. Et après tout, pourquoi j'aurais peur hein ? De quoi ?

Bon, cher journal, j'y vais.

….

Au cas où, si je ne reviens pas, je ne lègue absolument rien à Peter, et encore moins que ça à James.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

C'était une idée de Prongs, donc c'était _forcement_ une mauvaise idée.

Je suis allé demander à Remus, ou plutôt, je suis allé affirmer à Remus qu'il était impossible qu'il soit amoureux de moi.

Il est devenu très pâle en me demandant qui avait bien pu me mettre cette idée stupide dans la tête.

Fier d'avoir eu raison j'ai dénoncé James, en bon camarade. Remus m'a demandé si je l'avais cru. J'ai répondu que, « bien sûr que non» puisqu'on était deux hommes, c'était impossible.

Je pense que le moment où j'ai dû dire une connerie se situe à peu près par là.

Enfin, c'est en tout cas à cet instant que Remus a pali encore plus et qu'il est tombé dans les pommes.

Quand on l'a amené à l'infirmerie, on s'est fait engueuler par PomPom qui nous demandait ce qui nous avait pris de « traumatiser » ce « pauvre enfant » juste la veille de la pleine lune. Ensuite, elle a décréter qu'elle le gardait jusqu'après sa transformation pour que nous ne puissions pas « l'incommoder ».

Résultat des courses :

-Je n'ai pas de réponses.

-Je n'ai plus mon Moony.

-Les idées de James sont _toujours_ mauvaises.

En plus, si Remus n'est pas là demain, j'ignore de quoi je vais pouvoir te parler.

Sirius O. Black

* * *

_Merci énormément à tous ceux et celles qui laissent des reviews, tout particulièrement à ceux qui ne sont pas inscris sur le site, mais qui prennent quand même le temps de commenter. Merci merci beaucoup, vous me faites tous énormément plaisir !_

_Merci également aux autres, qui lisent. Je ne vous vois pas, mais rien que regarder la page des stats me réchauffe le cœur ^^_

_La reine des poulpes vous salue_


	15. Chapter 15

Mémoires de Sirius Orion Black

* * *

_Je suis désolée ! Je n'ai pas pu poster ce chapitre à temps pour plusieurs raisons : d'abord, je le samedi soir, je me suis fait confisquer l'ordinateur. Donc, je n'ai pas pu envoyer le chapitre à ma Bêta. Le problème est que quand j'ai enfin récupéré mon bien le dimanche soir, ma Bêta ne pouvait pas le corriger pour cause IRL._

_Donc voilà ma justification ^^_

* * *

Journal, je viens de passer la journée la plus ennuyeuse de ma vie.

Bon, peut-être pas **la** plus ennuyeuse, mais bon, quand même.

La principale cause de cette journée-perdue est bien entendu l'absence de Moony, que l'infirmière a gardé prisonnier chez elle **toute la journée !**

J'ai bien essayé d'aller le voir, mais je me suis fait jeter dehors. Ce qui est particulièrement injuste parce que Peter et James, eux, ont eu le droit de lui rendre visite. Pompom a dit que c'était de ma faute si Remus s'était senti mal, et qu'elle ne voulait pas risquer un nouvel évanouissement à quelques heures à peine de la pleine lune.

Comme si c'était ma faute ! Mon loup est juste un peu fragile, c'est tout, ça n'a rien à voir avec moi.

Ensuite, on a eu le cours le plus long, le plus nul, le plus ennuyant, le plus inutile de toute l'histoire de Poudlard, le cours pendant lequel, au bout de deux heures d'ennuie, tu regardes l'horloge dans l'attente de ta libération et tu t'aperçois avec horreur qu'il ne s'est écoulé que dix minutes, j'ai nommé : l'Histoire de la Magie.

Durant ces deux longues heures qui paraissent durer des jours, j'ai eu tout le loisir de réfléchir à un plan pour voir mon loup.

Bien entendu, je suis parvenu à mettre au point un intelligent stratagème pour pouvoir infiltrer l'infirmerie en un temps record: en plein cours de botanique, je me suis effondré par terre en mimant d'horribles crampes d'estomac. James a été chargé de me conduire dans l'antre de Pomfresh pour qu'elle m'ausculte, mais dès qu'elle m'a vu arrivé, elle m'a jeté dehors en prétextant que je jouais la comédie. C'est une honte ! Bon, elle avait raison, pour cette fois. Mais imagine si j'avais _vraiment_ été malade !

Evidement, je n'ai pas abandonné aussi facilement. Je suis repassé à l'attaque, mais d'une manière encore plus subtile. J'ai fait chanter un Poufsouffle pour qu'il fasse mine de s'être blessé aux abords de l'infirmerie, pour obliger PomPom à sortir de son antre.

Le seul problème, c'est que cette vile créature a verrouillé la porte derrière elle. Nouvel échec.

Pendant ma troisième et dernière tentative concrète (escalade du château par la face nord en vue d'entrer par la fenêtre de l'infirmerie), j'ai été intercepté par MacGonagall qui m'a conseillé de réfléchir deux minutes avant de me lancer dans ce genre d'entreprise qui risquait de m'envoyer à l'hôpital plutôt qu'à l'infirmerie.

Les cours ont ensuite repris, et je me suis presque résigné à devoir passer une journée sans même apercevoir mon loup.

Ce qui a rendu cette journée _encore plus_ assommante, c'est que nous avons eu droit à une campagne de prévention contre la Peste Magique Libanaise par un membre du Ministère de la Magie qui a passé quatre heures à nous raconter sa vie. J'ai mis à profit tout ce temps perdu pour harceler James qui refusait obstinément de me prêter sa cape pour aller voir Remus.

La seule bonne nouvelle de la journée fut l'annulation du cours de Divination. Mais c'était une fausse bonne nouvelle. Avant même que nous ayons pu nous enfuir dans le parc pour profiter de notre liberté, MagGo a déboulé en disant qu'il était hors de question que nous perdions notre temps comme ça. Ensuite, elle nous a déclaré avec un air ravi que, par chance, le professeur Bins n'avait pas cours à cette heure si et qu'il acceptait de nous reprendre. Quelle chance, en effet. Et c'était reparti pour une heure d'ennui durant laquelle ma capacité à lancer des avions en parchemin a bien dû atteindre le niveau olympique.

Après ça, comme si la journée n'était pas assez pourrie, nous avons eu Métamorphose.

D'habitude, on adore cette matière, mais aujourd'hui, la vieille harpie semblait avoir décidé de nous gâcher la vie. Alors que nous étions sagement en train de discuter (de Remus en plus, même pas d'un quelconque plan pour mettre le bazar), MacGonagall a décrété que nous étions trop bruyant et nous a coller une interro surprise.

Normalement, on l'aurait super-bien réussie. D'abord parce que bon, je suis le meilleur, et puis parce que James, Peter et moi sommes incollable en Métamorphose, Animagus oblige. Sauf que là, dans son ignoble perfidie, la prof ne nous a pas interrogés en Métamorphose, mais en Histoire de la Magie et le seul Maraudeur qui connait quelque chose à cette matière est prisonnier à l'infirmerie.

Nous nous sommes donc magnifiquement ramasser, histoire de finir en beauté cette journée pourrie.

En fait, je crois que Moony doit être un genre de porte-bonheur, parce que dès qu'il n'est plus là, non seulement on s'amuse moins, mais en plus, le monde entier semble se liguer contre nous !

Une nouvelle preuve : je me suis cassé le petit doigt en tombant alors que je fuyais Rusard. Et bien sûr, pas moyen d'aller à l'infirmerie !

Heureusement, malgré ses rapports houleux avec la préfète, James a réussi à convaincre Lily de me soigner, ce qu'elle a fait avec une telle délicatesse qu'elle a failli me casser deux autres doigts. Je n'ai même pas pu aller me plaindre auprès de mon loup.

Mon pauvre Remus, enfermé seul tout une journée, sans moi pour le divertir et le forcer à quitter ses livres… Il a dû s'ennuyer à mourir !

Dire que dans moins de deux heures, il devra se rendre à la Cabane Hurlante et que je n'aurais même pas eu l'occasion de le voir avant sa transformation, le monde est trop cruel avec moi.

Je déteste ce jour-ci, je déteste tous les jours de pleine lune, mais celui-là particulièrement.

Bon, la page est finie, malgré l'absence de Remus, j'ai quand même réussi à trouver des choses à raconter de cette journée assommante.

Je te raconterais la soirée demain.

Sirius O. Black

* * *

_Alors ? ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu malgré le retard ? :) Bien entendu, je continuerai à essayer de poster le dimanche. Encore désolée._

_Et merci beaucoup tout le monde pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir :), vous êtes géniaux ^^ Lul, atalantaria, Audrey et Zod'a, je ne peux pas vous répondre, mais merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !_

_Donnez moi votre avis!_

_A la prochaine !_

_La reine des poulpes vous salue_


	16. Chapter 16

Mémoires de Sirius Orion Black

* * *

_A temps ! Vous y croyez vous ? Je ne blablate pas, je vous laisse lire !_

* * *

Je crois que Moony me boude.

Note : Je n'ai aucune preuve. Ce matin, quand il nous a rejoints au petit déjeuner, il m'a dit bonjour comme d'habitude. Puis on s'est retrouvé seul dans la Salle Commune, on a discuté tranquillement… Et pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'il est plus… distant ?

J'en ai parlé à James. Il m'a répondu que soit je me faisais des idées, soit j'avais encore sorti une connerie qui avait blessé Remus. Ensuite, il m'a chuchoté que si je réfléchissais deux minutes, je m'apercevrais que la deuxième hypothèse est la bonne.

J'en ai donc conclu que j'avais dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

Après avoir pataugé pour me souvenir quoi, j'ai eu une merveilleuse idée : lire ma page d'il y a deux jours. Maintenant, je sais à quoi sert ce satané journal que Dumbledore nous oblige à tenir !

Bref, je me suis aperçu que j'avais déjà presque trouvé le moment où je me suis planté.

C'est soit quand j'ai affirmé que Remus n'était pas amoureux de moi, soit quand il m'a demandé qui m'avait mis cette idée stupide dans la tête.

Pourtant, c'est vrai que c'est James qui m'a dit ça !

….

Peter est en train de lire par-dessus mon épaule, c'est désagréable au possible. M'en voudra-t-il si je lui donne une claque ?

… Aïe-euh ! Vue celle qu'il vient de me donner, je pense que oui.

…

Worm est parti, après m'avoir susurré à l'oreille que j'étais dans le déni. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi lui et James ne cessent de me dire ça.

Je vais manger.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

J'avais raison au sujet de mon loup, cher journal, j'avais raison (comme toujours) ! Et en plus, je sais pourquoi.

Je suis allé lui demander s'il boudait. Avec un grand sourire à faire pâlir un troll cannibale, il m'a dit que non, _absolument_ pas, qu'il n'y avait vraiment_ aucune_ raison pour qu'il me fasse la gueule.

Il me semble qu'il était un peu énervé.

C'est alors que j'ai commencé à considérer _l'autre_ option. _Mon_ Remus serait amoureux ? De moi ? Rien que de l'écrire, ça me fait bizarre. C'est tout simplement impossible.

Je n'ai pas demandé de confirmation à l'intéressé - je ne suis pas suicidaire à ce point là. Mais j'ai interrogé un mec bizarre de l'équipe de Quidditch des Serdaigles à ce sujet.

Cet élève, un certain Jack je-ne-sais-quoi, était qualifié pour deux raison :

- Tout d'abord c'est un de ces intellos de Serdaigles qui passent leurs vies le nez dans leurs bouquins. Par conséquence, il sait forcément tout sur tout.

- Ensuite, il est collé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre à un autre mec de Poufsouffle et ils passent tout leur temps libre à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Le tout dégouline de bonheur, il doit donc être concerné par le sujet.

Si jamais Remus est vraiment amoureux de moi, j'espère qu'il ne deviendra pas comme ça !

Bref, je suis donc allé demander à ce Jack si deux hommes pouvaient s'aimer. Il m'a regardé avec ébahissement avant de jeter un coup d'œil attendri à son Poufsouffle qui se roulait par terre, mort de rire. Ce crétin m'a rappelé Prongs…

Il m'a clairement expliqué que oui, c'était possible. Son copain s'est redressé en demandant pourquoi je m'inquiétais de ça et je leur ai raconté ce que James m'avait dit à propos de Moony.

Ils se sont regardés et m'ont demandé si je parlais de Remus Lupin. Quand j'ai acquiescé, ils se sont concertés quelques minutes avant de me proposer d'aller parler à mon loup pour mettre ça au clair.

J'ai un peu réfléchi, pour savoir si j'étais assez cruel pour les envoyer sciemment à la mort avant de conclure que non et de décliner leur proposition. Si l'un des deux avait succombé en parlant à mon loup, je me serais senti coupable.

Le seul point positif de ma discussion, c'est que maintenant, je sais qu'il est possible que Remus m'aime. Et cela ne m'arrange pas, j'aurais préféré qu'on me réponde le contraire, ça m'aurait évité des réflexions inutiles.

Maintenant, je ne sais pas ce que je suis censé faire… Je n'ai plus osé parler à Moony de la soirée, c'est lui qui va croire que je boude maintenant.

Amoureux de moi… de moi ! Comme toutes ces idiotes groupies qui tombent dans les pommes quand j'ai le malheur de me balader torse nu dans la Salle Commune. Tiens d'ailleurs, c'est peut-être pour ça que mon loup s'est évanoui la dernière fois ? Non, je n'étais pas torse nu…

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Remus est venu me demander si j'avais vu son livre de Potion (il me semble que c'est celui que j'ai utilisé comme combustible pour les Plantes-à-Feu…). Sauf qu'il est apparu derrière moi alors que j'écrivais. Le cri que j'ai poussé a dû retentir dans tout Poudlard et j'ai failli assommer Moony avec mon journal tellement il m'a surprit.

Et je me suis enfui comme un abruti. Moi, Sirius Black, Gryffondor, je me suis enfui comme un vulgaire Serpentard !

Remus n'a pas insisté, mais il va falloir que je m'excuse, on ne prend pas la fuite comme ça. En ce qui concerne son livre… je le préviendrais plus tard. Beaucoup plus tard. Un jour où j'aurais réussi à le saouler.

En attendant, je vais faire semblant de réviser, on a un contrôle de Potion demain !

Souhaite-moi bonne chance, journal.

Sirius O. Black

* * *

_Pour vos reviews, merci, merci ! C'est vraiment ce qui me motive à poster à temps :)_

_Merci aux non-inscrits aussi, je ne peux pas vous répondre (interdit par le site, hélas) mais ça me fait toujours autant plaisir ^^_

_(je me dépèche de poster, sinon, j'aurais pas le temps, c'est pour ça que je fais court ^^)_

_La reine des poulpes vous salue_


	17. Chapter 17

Mémoires de Sirius Orion Black

* * *

_Bonjour/bonsoir comment ça va ? Un nouveau chapitre, un !Je vous laisse lire et je blablate à la fin :)_

* * *

Journal, ô tas de papier qui ne sert à rien et surtout pas à m'aider, je vais faire un topo de la situation, histoire de tenter de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin.

Tout d'abord, les informations que j'ai récoltées :

-Deux hommes peuvent s'aimer. Jack et son copain me l'ont prouvé d'une façon impossible à remettre en cause.

-Remus est amoureux de moi.

Oui, parce que maintenant, j'en suis sûr. Comment ? Simple. Tu te souviens du dossier « SIRIUS » qu'on avait trouvé dans les réserves de chantage de Moony ? Et bien, comme je suis super intelligent (quoi qu'en dise James) j'ai réussi à lever le sort qui rendait les feuilles blanches. Enfin, j'ai pas vraiment "levé le sort"… On va plutôt dire que j'ai réussi à convaincre les documents que j'étais Remus Lupin.

Explications : ce matin, en cours de Sortilèges, on a remis à jour la Carte du Maraudeur et alors qu'on s'auto-félicitait au sujet du sort qui la protège (c'est vrai qu'il est génial, ce sort, enfin, normal, j'ai participé à sa réalisation), j'ai eu une illumination : peut-être que le dossier était protégé par le même genre de charme? J'ai réussi à perturber suffisamment les papiers pour qu'ils pensent que j'étais Moony. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point c'est dur, de perturber un tas de feuilles…

Bref, au vue des photos (de moi) que ce fameux dossier contenait -il y en a certaines, je ne suis même pas sûr de m'être vraiment retrouvé dans ces situations. Par exemple, celle où je suis dans la Salle de Bain des Préfets. Je suis certain de ne jamais avoir pris de bain avec un maillot moulant _vert pomme-_, il ne fait plus aucun doute que mon loup s'intéresse plus à moi qu'un ami normal. Enfin, je crois.

-Dernière infirmation : J'ai réussi mon contrôle de potions. Oui, je sais, ça n'a aucun rapport avec ce que je disais précédemment, mais ça mérite d'être pris en compte ! Surtout parce que mon loup, lui, a raté. Bon, c'est normal, parce que nous n'avons toujours pas réussi à le délivrer de Severus. Comme ils sont forts tous les deux, leur intelligence s'annule, c'est bien connu.

Voici donc en gros ce que j'ai appris pendant cette matinée, je suis plutôt satisfait de moi.

Sur ce, je ne vais pas résister plus longtemps à l'appel de la faim.

*o*o*o*

Rah ! Tout allait pour le mieux, mais il a fallu que le stupide hérisson décoiffé qui me sert de meilleur ami ramène son grain de Saule Cogneur. Alors qu'il lisait mon journal, il m'a félicité d'un air tout à fait innocent d'avoir si vite compris la situation. Il ne m'a même pas laissé le temps de répondre avant de poser la question piège : « Et toi alors, tu en penses quoi de Remus ? ».

Vu la tête de Peter derrière, je pense qu'il avait prémédité sa question, mais je n'ai même pas pensé à les engueuler.

Moony m'aime, bon c'est bizarre à assimiler, mais comme je viens de m'en rendre compte, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de réfléchir pour savoir si c'était grave ou non.

Et voilà que ce crétin de cervidé sans cerveau vient me demander si _moi_ je ressens des trucs pour mon loup. J'aurais peut-être pu m'en sortir si Peter n'avait pas décidé de m'enfoncer en listant tout ce que je disais sur Remus. D'abord il m'a sorti d'un air docte que je parlais bien trop de Moony pour que ce soit parfaitement innocent. Je lui ai rétorqué que comme je passais beaucoup de temps avec mon loup, que c'était normal que je parle de lui. Là, James et Peter ont échangé un regard et ce faux frère a haussé les épaules en répliquant « justement » et en a profiter pour ressortir la fameuse histoire des tongs roses. Celle là, je crois bien que j'en entendrai parler jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Puis Worm a repris en décrétant que comme j'utilisais toujours un pronom possessif pour qualifier Remus, c'est que je tenais beaucoup à lui et que je considérais qu'il m'appartenait. Je ne savais même pas que Peter connaissait les mots "pronom possessif". La nature fournit de l'intelligence à mes amis uniquement pour qu'ils puissent me pourir l'existence.

La seule chose que j'ai trouvé à répondre, c'est « mais mon loup _est_ à moi ! », juste au moment où Remus entrait.

Il y a eu un gros silence dans le dortoir, uniquement interrompu par le rire hystérique de James. Celui là, je te jure, je lui ferais payer un jour tout ce qu'il me fait subir depuis le début du mois !

Remus est passé par de ravissantes nuances de couleurs avant de marmonner qu'il « n'appartenait à personne, non mais oh ! ».

Prongs s'est redressé et a demandé avec un sourire en coin s'il n'appartenait vraiment à personne, et même pas à moi.

Il me semble que mon loup a failli tourner de l'œil. Moi aussi d'ailleurs, quoi que j'aurais plutôt assommé le hérisson. Finalement, sans se concerter, on a tout les deux fuit dans une direction différente, lui, dans la salle de bain des préfets, refuge suprême, seul endroit où nous ne pouvons pas accéder quand il est à l'intérieur, moi dans la Salle commune où je t'avais oublié, histoire de pouvoir résumer tout ce bazar.

En fait, je crois qu'il serait peut-être possible que je ressente des sentiments pour Remus. Mais rien n'est moins sûr hein ! J'écris ça, mais bon, je n'en sais rien, c'est juste une hypothèse.

Sur ce journal, je te laisse, je dois me venger d'un certain cervidé écervelé.

Sirius O. Black

* * *

_Merci à celles et ceux qui laissent des reviews ! Tout particulièrement à Anna, Lul, alana chantelune et Audrey ^^ Pour ce qui est du nombre de chapitres, il y en aura normalement trente ^^_

_Ne fuyez pas encore, je tenais à vous montrer l'analyse parfaitement juste faite par __elinska__ au sujet de la fic : « _Lupin le Serpentard psychopathe! De mèche avec Dumbledore le Serpentard masqué ! Wahhhh ! La méga-giga-idée que je viens d'avouarrr (du verbe avoir =w=)! C'est Dumby qui à tout traficoté pour que Sirius se rende compte de ses sentiments pour Mus ! Après tout, ça s'trouve il a fait venir Remus lui a filé deux bonbons (le retour des bonbons maléfiques de Dumbledore !) pour qu'il prouve qu'il est amoureux de Sirius, c'est pour ça qu'il a créé ce journal ! ~ C'est pas de Voldemort qu'il faut avoir peur U.u mais d'Albus ! Ca joue les papys gâteux par devant, et par derrière U.u Vaux mieux pas imaginer ! Elle nous a bien roulé J.K. Rowling ! Pauvre Voldychounnet ='(, on l'a accusé à tord (N'empêche que le voir mort me fait plaisir xD)! Alors que c'est un pauvre petit garçon manipulé aux bonbons impériorisés par Dumbledore W D'ailleurs, ne nous a t'on jamais dit de nous méfier des personnes louche qui propose des bonbons à tord et à travers ? »

_Bon, ça part d'un délire donc c'est un peu décousu, mais je tenais à le mettre parce que j'adore :p_

_Là, je vous pose la question qui a provoqué ce délire: A quelle maison ap__partenait Dumbledore?_

_La reine des poulpes vous salue_


	18. Chapter 18

Mémoires de Sirius Orion Black

* * *

_Coucou les gens, comment allez vous? chapitre en retard, mais j'ai babysitté ce week end, plus l'anniv d'une amie… bref toutes mes excuses!^^ Merci beaucoup à ma Bêta !_

* * *

Bien, comme je le disais hier, je me suis vengé de James. Il ne devrait pas pouvoir quitter la salle de bain avant au moins trois jours, avec le dérivé du charme de glue perpétuelle que je lui ai lancé. Ça sert parfois d'être très intelligent et l'un des meilleurs élèves (ou plutôt LE meilleur) en cours de Sortilèges. Passer quelques temps coincé dans une douche lui rafraichira peut-être les idées. J'ai longuement hésité pour savoir - si oui ou non – j'allumerais l'eau, mais mon esprit foncièrement bon m'en a empêché.

J'ai fait promettre à Peter de ne rien dire en le menaçant un peu. Mais de toute manière, je n'ai pas eu l'impression qu'il veuille venir en aide à Prongs. Il s'amusait trop pour ça, donc je pense être tranquille de ce côté-là. En ce qui concerne Remus, il n'est pas réapparu depuis hier et je ne pense pas qu'il viendra fureter au fond de notre salle de bain pour chercher cet enquiquineur. Tu remarqueras que, dans ma grande bonté, je l'ai coincé dans une pièce où il ne mourra pas de soif, il ne méritait pas autant.

Ceci étant fait, j'ai enfin pu me mettre sérieusement à réfléchir à cette histoire tordue. Reprenons :

Hier, j'ai émis l'hypothèque qu'on pourrait envisager le fait que je puisse _peut-être_ éprouver un sentiment un peu plus fort qu'une franche amitié envers mon loup. Tu remarques je j'ai un peu nuancé mes propos car je ne suis encore sûr de rien. Grâce à : Une profonde introspection aux confins de mon esprit, une relecture complète de mon journal, une séance d'hypnose, une lecture des cartes du ciel et des lignes de mes mains et aux conseils avisés de Peter, je suis arrivé à la conclusion que cette histoire me donnait mal à la tête. Et me faisait vraiment, mais vraiment faire n'importe quoi. Ce qui ne m'a pas avancé du tout.

Sur les recommandations de Jack qui semble s'être prit de passion pour mon histoire, j'ai répondu à une sorte de questionnaire étrange pour savoir si j'étais amoureux de Remus. Le début consistait en une série de questions inutiles (As-tu déjà fantasmé sur le professeur de potion ?) où répondre par l'affirmative révèlerait soit un méandre de bêtise aussi insondable que celui de James, soit un très sérieux manque de savoir-vivre. En revanche la suite était beaucoup plus vicieuse, avec des pièges comme « _as-tu déjà eu envie de le prendre dans tes bras ?_ » ce à quoi j'ai répondu sans réfléchir que « _oui_ » à chaque fois que je le voyais. Ce à quoi Peter a ajouté que je ne me privais pas de le faire. Bon, c'est vrai, mais c'est simplement parce que je suis très tactile. J'ai vite ajouté « _uniquement avec certaines personnes_ » alors que Jack se rapprochait dangereusement de moi sous le regard courroucé de son Poufsouffle.

A la lumière de mes réponses, ils ont passé une demi-heure à se disputer pour savoir si oui ou non j'étais amoureux de Moony. Au bout d'un moment, j'en ai eu marre et je suis parti, je crois qu'ils ne s'en sont même pas aperçu. Maintenant, je me demande ce qu'ils peuvent bien être en train de faire. J'espère que Jack et son copain de vont pas traumatiser Peter…

Je m'inquiète, il faut que j'aille voir.

*o*o*o*o*

Oh les salauds ! Ils ont profité de mon absence pour libérer James. Enfin, pour libérer _une partie de_ James, l'intégralité de ses vêtements étant restée scotchée au mur, ainsi qu'une belle touffe de ses cheveux. J'ignore comment ils ont réussi à le décoller mais il faudra que je revois le sort. Enfin, si ses vêtements sont restés ici, il va vouloir s'habiller et ne va pas tarder à découvrir la petite surprise que je lui ai laissé.

Tiens, Remus vient de rentrer discrètement dans la Salle commune, avant de fuir vers le dortoir. Il m'a regardé d'une manière très étrange. Ca m'à donné des frissons. Moony fait peur en ce moment, je préfère ne pas aller l'embêter. Dommage, il aurait certainement pu me dire si j'étais réellement ou pas amoureux de lui. Mais là, si je prends le risque de lui adresser la parole, je ne suis pas certain de m'en sortir vivant. Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque, l'humanité ne se remettrait jamais d'une perte aussi tragique.

Je dois t'avouer une chose cher journal : en fait, j'ai très bien compris que j'aimais mon loup. Oui, mais voilà, c'est tellement bizarre, je préfère attendre un peu avant de faire part de ma découverte aux autres. Et puis, je me suis dit que bon, même comme ça, ce n'était pas gagné. Je connais bien Remus et je pense qu'il doit être aussi perturbé que moi - sinon plus -, les choses ne se dérouleront pas aussi facilement.

Je me demande ce qu'il pense de toute cette affaire…

J'ai une idée! Je vais récidiver. J'ai réussi à pénétrer son journal une fois, alors avec mon intelligence légendaire, réaliser cet exploit une seconde fois devrait être un jeu d'enfant. Il faut que je réussisse à attirer mon loup hors du dortoir… Ensuite, je vole le journal, je le duplique magiquement (ça, je ne sais pas encore comment, mais je trouverai), je repose la version originale, je bidouille la copie, et voilà !

Mon idée est vraiment imparable, je vais de ce pas la mettre en pratique.

A plus tard cher journal !

Sirius O. Black

* * *

_Merci à celles et ceux qui laissent des reviews ! Inscris ou non, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir :)_

_La reine des poulpes vous salue_


	19. Chapter 19

Mémoires de Sirius Orion Black

* * *

_Coucou ! En retard, pour changer :P Mais cette fois, pour me rattraper, je vous ai fait un chapitre un peu plus long, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!_

* * *

Cinq heures. J'ai mis **cinq heures** pour faire sortir Moony du dortoir. C'est la première fois qu'il reste aussi longtemps dans un endroit autre que la bibliothèque, je savais bien qu'il se doutait de quelque chose. Il a même séché les cours, tu réalises ? **Remus Lupin a séché les cours **! S'il avait accompli cet exploit pour autre chose que contrecarrer mes plans, je l'aurais certainement embrassé pour le félicité.

Mais bon, c'était pas vraiment le moment, et puis, je ne voudrais pas le traumatiser avec ça. Je pense être suffisamment perturbé pour nous deux.

Et puis j'avais une mission. Les agents secrets (des bestioles moldues qui servent à recueillir des renseignements, d'après James) ne fricotent pas pendant leur service. Et surtout pas avec leur cible.

Bref, je m'égare. Je disais donc que, malgré les diverses tentatives sorties de mon esprit supérieur, mon loup avait résisté cinq heures. Je m'en veux un peu quand même, à cause de moi, il a raté le petit déj et le déjeuner. Enfin bon, il n'avait qu'à sortir après tout, je voulais juste récupérer discrètement son journal. C'est d'ailleurs la partie de mon plan qui a le plus foiré, le discrètement.

Au début, pourtant, j'ai cru que ça allait marcher. Le matin, je lui ai crié qu'Adélaïde (une brunette aux yeux de poisson rouge) voulait le voir, dans l'espoir qu'il descende et que je puisse lui dérober son journal. Le problème, c'est que quand il est sorti de son lit et qu'il a enfilé ses tongs roses -ah oui ! je ne te l'avais pas dit hier ? J'ai transformé les chaussons de Remus en tongs, juste pour voir ce que ça faisait. Ça lui va merveilleusement bien. Mais je suis le seul à pouvoir voir cette transformation, je ne tiens pas à mourir si jeune- il a emporté son journal avec lui. Je me suis donc rattrapé en lui disant qu'en fait, c'était moi que la fille voulait voir, et je suis descendu dans la Salle commune pour trouver une nouvelle idée géniale.

C'est là que j'ai eu **L**'illumination : Il suffisait de mettre le feu au dortoir, comme ça, Moony sortirait en vitesse sans prendre le temps de rien emporter. Mais alors que je m'apprêtais à exécuter mon plan, la FFF (Furie Folle Furieuse, alias Lily Evans, dulcinée de James, pour notre plus grand malheur à tous) a débarqué dans la pièce en hurlant que j'étais complètement malade, un cataclysme ambulant et en me frappant à coup de chaise.

Et après, on ose essayer de nous faire croire que les filles sont douces et gentilles… Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Jack et son pote préfère les garçons. Je comprends pourquoi je préfère largement la compagnie de mon loup à celle de harpies aux yeux poissonneux.

La seule chose que je ne sais pas, c'est comment elle a réussi à savoir que je voulais mettre le feu. Parce qu'au moment où elle est arrivée, j'étais juste en train de triturer les braises en me demandant comment j'allais bien pouvoir faire pour enflammer le dortoir. Ça, c'est un coup de Moony, ou je ne le connais pas. Mais dans ce cas, je ne sais pas comment _lui_ a fait pour deviner mes intentions…

Trop compliqué, j'arrête de réfléchir.

Ma troisième tentative a été beaucoup plus bourrine, mais n'a pas donné plus de résultats. Je suis allé chercher mon balai et j'ai foncé dans la fenêtre (fermée, évidemment, j'aurais dû penser à l'ouvrir) pour atterrir couvert de débris de verre au milieu du dortoir. Remus n'a pas levé le petit doigt pour me porter secours. En fait, il m'a juste jeté un coup d'œil ennuyé avant de se replonger dans son manuel de potion, son journal bien planqué sous ses fesses.

Autant te dire que ça m'a vexé, et j'avais maintenant deux nouvelles motivations pour récupérer ce tas de papier qui osait me résister.

Ensuite, sur un conseil de Peter et James, qui me soutiennent activement dans ma quête, j'ai mis au point un quatrième plan (après avoir soigné mes coupures bien sûr, c'est que ça fait vachement mal, ces trucs-là !). On a essayé de faire croire à Moony que le directeur voulait faire une annonce générale relative aux journaux intimes, et qu'il avait chargé James de dire à Remus qu'il fallait qu'il récolte tous ceux des Gryffondors de cette année pour les entreposer dans une salle (que Peter avait préparer auparavant). Ce plan était parfait, subtil, réfléchi (et un petit peu compliqué pour moi, mais bon). On aurait ainsi pu mettre la main sur le journal de Remus, et puis peut-être sur un ou deux autres qui nous auraient permis de manipuler certains élèves…

Mais encore une fois, Remus n'a pas réagi. Ou plutôt si. Il nous a juste demandé si on le prenait pour un crétin, ou si c'était simplement nous qui étions bêtes. Ça ne ressemble pas à mon loup, d'être aussi méchant deux fois dans la même journée. Je me demande s'il n'est pas préoccupé par quelque chose… ou s'il est peut-être un peu agacé par mes tentatives…

Non, impossible, pour ça, il faudrait qu'il ait remarqué mon manège, or, je suis trop discret pour ça.

Enfin, le résultat est qu'il est sorti du dortoir. Bien énervé, mais il est sorti.

Je crois que je vais peut-être m'arrêter deux minutes pour réfléchir, et puis, pourquoi pas, pour aller en cours de Métamorphose.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

La réaction de Remus m'avais un peu refroidi et je l'ai laissé tranquille au moins une heure et demi (le cours de MacGo, et puis la visite dans les cuisines avec Prongs). Et puis, je suis repassé à l'attaque. Un Gryffondor, à fortiori un Maraudeur, n'abandonne jamais et ne connais pas la défaite.

Mais cette fois, j'ai réfléchi (enfin, les autres fois, j'avais réfléchi aussi, bien sûr, mais euh… moins). J'ai tenté de me mettre à la place de Remus. C'est vrai que si quelqu'un, même un beau gosse comme moi, passait son temps à essayer de me piquer mes mémoires, je l'aurais assommé depuis longtemps. Sur ce coup là, j'admire la patience de mon loup.

Je me suis alors demandé ce qui l'énerverait le moins, comme méthode. Et puis, j'ai trouvé, et j'ai immédiatement mis mon hypothèse en application. Je suis allée voir mon loup, je me suis planté devant lui et je lui ai demandé avec toute la politesse dont j'étais capable s'il voulait-bien-que-je-jette-un-coup-d'œil-à-son-journal-s'il-te-plait. Il a sourit d'un air fatigué en me demandant si je ne le laisserai jamais tranquille tant que je n'aurais pas lu ces fameuses mémoires. J'ai répondu qu'il avait parfaitement deviné et il a eu l'air de se demander s'il devait rire ou se jeter par la fenêtre (par précaution, je me suis placé devant, on ne sait jamais).

Là, j'ai touché le jackpot. Il m'a dit que demain, il me donnerait ce qu'il avait écrit hier, si j'étais sage pour le reste de la journée.

Une proposition pareille, ça ne se refuse pas. Maintenant, je te laisse, je dois être sage.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Je me suis tenu tranquille toute la soirée! Moony me passe sa page demain. Je savais que je vaincrais! Un Sirius Black triophe toujours! A demain journal, je ne manquerai pas de te faire part de mes découvertes.

Sirius O. Black

* * *

_Merci à toutes et à tous, vos reviews, me font toujours hyper plaisir :D Merci surtout aux non-inscrits, auxquels je ne peux pas répondre, mais dont les reviews ne me font pas moins plaisir pour autant :P_

_Bisous à tous!_

_La reine des poulpes vous salue_


	20. Chapter 20

Mémoires de Sirius Orion Black

* * *

_Avant toute chose, je tiens à rappeler que la lapidation est interdite en France, donc inutile de me jeter des pierres pour mon retard :P Je m'excuse sincèrement, surtout que je n'ai pas d'excuse valable -_- Si je n'avais pas trainé sur le FoF, j'aurais pu poster en temps et en heure. Pardon ! .o. _

_Bref, bonne lecture ! Pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est plus long que les autres (deux pages word de plus!) :)_

_Je vous laisse lire:_

* * *

Ce matin, quand je me suis réveillé (tôt, pour une fois), Remus avait déjà pris la fuite. J'ai fouillé une bonne partie du château (le matin, et en pyjama ! Si je tombe malade, je l'en tiendrai pour personnellement responsable) sans réussir à lui mettre la main dessus. Comme tu peux t'en douter, de retour au dortoir, je me suis énervé et tout et tout. J'étais en train de crier que Remus n'avait pas le droit de faire de fausses promesses, qu'il était supposé être gentil et que les seuls aptes à arnaquer les gens ici, c'était Prongs et moi, quand James m'a justement assommé par derrière, le traitre. Je crois qu'il m'en veut un peu pour le coup de la salle de bain.

Alors que je me retournais pour l'engueuler, il m'a tendu un cahier en disant que Moony avait laissé ça pour moi en lui interdisant de l'ouvrir. Vu la tête que Prongs faisait, je suppose que Moony avait utilisé sa « voix de préfet », glaciale et légèrement menaçante. Ça fait tellement peur que même nous, quand il l'utilise, on ne préfère pas se risquer à lui désobéir.

Bon, il va bien falloir que je m'excuse auprès de mon loup, pour l'avoir accusé à tord de manquer à sa parole.

Après avoir jeté James et Peter dehors et je me suis planté au milieu du dortoir en me demandant si j'avais _vraiment_ le droit de lire son journal. Depuis le temps que j'attendais cette occasion (même si j'avais réussi à en avoir un léger aperçu grâce à ma légendaire intelligence), la victoire me paraissait un peu trop facile, au vue de toutes mes tentatives ratées. Après avoir fait disparaitre mes scrupules (c'est vraiment un terme de Poufsouffle ça !) je pensais que j'allais pouvoir profiter de l'absence de mon loup pour tout lire, sauf qu'en ouvrant le carnet, je suis tombé sur une petite note de Remus.

* * *

_Sirius, comme promis, je te laisse lire __UNE__ page de mon journal. Hier, j'ai rédigé une page "spéciale" où j'avais essayé de surveiller ce que j'écrivais, mais je me suis rendu compte que je parlais quand même de… de choses dont je ne voulais pas parler._

_Bref, je me suis dit que ce serait plus honnête de ma part de te laisser choisir le jour que tu liras, même si ça ne plait pas du tout. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête quand j'ai accepté. Tu m'as pris par surprise. Enfin, une promesse est une promesse..._

_Mais __UNE SEULE__ page, tu as bien compris ? Je te fais confiance._

_Ah, et quoi que tu lises dans ce journal, je ne veux pas en entendre parler par la suite, sous aucun prétexte._

_R. J. Lupin_

* * *

Remus est machiavélique. Moi qui pensais pouvoir parcourir tranquillement tout son journal alors qu'il avait le dos tourné ! Mais il a utilisé **l**'arme : _"Je te fais confiance"_. Ça, c'est traitre. Il sait très bien que je ne peux pas désobéir quand il me sort ses trucs comme la confiance, la sincérité et la loyauté. Et encore, il n'est pas en face de moi, donc je n'ai pas à affronter le regard illuminé qui va avec, mais c'est tout comme.

Une seule page… il aurait au moins pu m'en laisser deux. Ou plus. Comment il veut que je choisisse le jour moi ? Imagine que je tombe sur la _seule_ page inintéressante de son journal ? Non, impossible, rien de ce qu'écrit mon loup ne peut être vraiment inintéressant. Sauf peut-être les notes qu'il prend en cours, et encore.

Déjà, une chose est sûre, je ne lirai pas la (les, j'ai vu que le résumé de sa journée faisait cinq feuilles) page d'hier. Bon, je sais, je vais prendre une page au hasard, quoiqu'il arrive, mon intelligence me permettra forcément de trouver des indices qui pourront m'éclairer.

* * *

_Dimanche 16 octobre_

_Cher journal, bonjour._

_Ce matin, nous avons remis à jour la Carte des Maraudeurs, James et Peter ayant découvert un tout nouveau passage secret. Je n'ai pas, mais alors pas du tout aimé la lueur que j'ai vu dans les yeux de Sirius. Quand il a ce regard, c'est qu'il a trouvé la solution d'un de ses « problèmes », ce qui veut dire qu'une personne va sous peu se retrouver dans les ennuis. Je me suis alors rappelé que le sort qui protège la Carte est du même genre que celui que j'ai appliqué sur le Dossier que Padfoot doit toujours avoir en sa possession. _

_Dangereux tout ça, si jamais il décidait de réfléchir un petit peu, le rapprochement serait vite fait. Et il est parfaitement capable de trouver un moyen de détourner le sort, bien que cela soit supposément impossible. Cette histoire m'a tellement préoccupé que j'ai complètement raté le contrôle de potion. Severus va m'en vouloir longtemps, comme si j'avais besoin de ça…_

_Par contre, Sirius était aux anges, arguant que c'était une preuve que je ne devais pas rester plus longtemps en binôme avec le Serpentard. Si j'étais optimiste, je me laisserais croire qu'il est jaloux._

_Concernant l'histoire du dossier, il est midi et il n'en a toujours pas parlé, donc je peux espérer qu'il n'a pas réussi à voir les photos._

_Mais une autre chose m'inquiète, depuis hier, je vois Sirius trainer avec Jack et Antony. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est en train de préparer, mais si ces deux là ont décidé de l'aider, c'est une très mauvaise nouvelle pour Poudlard et même pour la planète entière._

_J'aime Sirius, cela ne m'empêche pas de reconnaitre qu'à lui tout seul, c'est une catastrophe, mais si le couple infernal s'y met aussi…_

_Enfin, si Sirius préparait une catastrophe, je serais au courant, sauf si ça me concerne._

…

_Non. Je préfère ne même pas imaginer cette possibilité. De toute façon, si c'est sur moi que ça doit tomber, ça tombera à un moment ou à un autre. Résignons-nous._

_Les autres m'appellent, je vais les rejoindre._

_*o*o*o*o*_

_Après déjeuner, j'ai laissé Sirius, James et Peter partir devant pour faire un crochet par la bibliothèque où j'ai discuté un peu avec Lily de la Théorie de C. Nils, au sujet des fluctuations maginques._

_Quand je suis revenu au dortoir, Sirius était en train de crier que je lui appartenais. Je pense qu'il est inutile de te préciser dans quel état sa déclaration m'a mis. Ma défense a été plutôt pitoyable, et absolument pas convaincante._

_Je pense que Sirius s'en serait pourtant contenté, mais bien entendu, il est de notoriété publique qu'en cas de problème, vous pouvez toujours compter sur James Potter, qui se fera un plaisir de vous enfoncer encore plus. Une fois de plus, il ne s'est pas privé et s'est appliqué à me demander si je disais vraiment la vérité avec insistance._

_Je ne suis pas violent journal, mais je te jure que si jamais je me retrouve seul avec lui dans une pièce, je saurai me montrer assez convaincant pour plus jamais, il ne s'aventure à plaisanter avec ce genre de choses. _

_Mais comme je ne pouvais pas assassiner cet idiot devant témoin et que si je restais, Sirius, aussi inattentif qu'il soit, finirait par se douter de quelque chose, j'ai choisi la solution la plus raisonnable : la fuite._

_A ma plus grande surprise, Sirius a fait de même et je dois bien avouer ne pas avoir compris pourquoi. C'est vrai que sa déclaration était sacrément bizarre, mais je doute qu'il ait réellement quelque chose à se reprocher à mon sujet._

_A tous les coups, c'est James qui a tout prémédité, comme il sait que je suis amoureux de ce séduisant imbécile de Sirius, c'était obligé qu'à un moment ou à un autre, il en profite pour se divertir._

_Si ce genre de chose se reproduit, je risque d'avoir une petite discussion avec Lily, histoire de m'assurer que ces deux là ne sortent jamais ensemble, avec toutes mes excuses pour Lily._

_Mais je m'égare, où en étais-je ? Ah oui, ma fuite. Je me suis rendu à la Salle de Bain des Préfets, le seul vrai endroit où je peux être tranquille, sans qu'un énergumène hyperactif (et je ne parle pas que de Sirius, Peter et James réussissent presque à l'égaler dans ce domaine) déboule dans la seconde parce qu'il trouve que je travaille trop._

_Bon, puisque je suis dans une salle de Bain, autant en profiter, je vais en prendre un._

_*o*o*o*o*o*o*_

_Après quelques minutes de relaxation, où j'ai tenté de me convaincre que non, Sirius n'allait se douter de rien, malgré la bêtise de Prongs, j'ai décidé de terminer mes devoirs. Je suis maintenant tranquille pour les deux semaines à venir, en faisant abstraction des devoirs que les professeurs nous donneront au cours desdites deux semaines._

_Comme j'étais toujours considérablement remonté contre James, j'ai laissé mon esprit vagabonder à la recherche d'une vengeance, ce qui est portant loin d'être dans mes habitudes. J'ai finalement trouvé une idée pas vraiment cruelle, mais suffisamment convaincante pour qu'il comprenne qu'on ne joue pas avec les sentiments, à fortiori avec __**mes **__sentiments. _

_Sur ce journal, je te laisse, je dois me venger d'un certain cervidé écervelé._

_R. J. Lupin_

* * *

Oh ! Tu as vu journal, je savais que Remus était un mec bien. Nous avons fini notre page de la même façon. Nous sommes liés par un ennemi commun : James. Mais visiblement, il n'a pas mis sa menace à exécution, enfin, pas à ma connaissance. C'est bien dommage. Moony nous accompagne rarement dans nos blagues, mais quand il le fait, on peut être sûr que l'évènement sera mémorable !

Mon loup est génial. Il dit que je suis "s_éduisant"_, ce qui montre qu'il a très bon gout.

Bon, je le savais déjà, mais Moony est bel et bien amoureux de moi. Et comme, d'après mes observation, je l'aime aussi, ça devrais se finir bien, non ? Mais maintenant que je sais tout ça, je suis censé faire quoi ? Parce que je me vois mal débarquer devant lui et lui annoncer « He Remus, dans ton journal, j'ai vu que tu m'aimais. Ça tombe bien, moi aussi ! ». Ça ferait… sacrément bizarre, non ? Et il me tuerait certainement avant même que j'ai eu le temps de terminer ma phrase. Surtout qu'il m'a bien précisé dans son petit mot qu'il ne voulait sous aucun prétexte que nous parlions du contenu de ses mémoires.

Hum… prise de tête tout ça. Pourquoi Moony n'est-il pas un garçon un peu moins compliqué ? Il faut vraiment que je réussisse à le dérider un peu. Quand il s'est aperçu qu'il m'aimait, il aurait mieux fait de venir immédiatement m'en parler, ça m'aurait évité d'inutiles réflexions.

Je sais ! Comme je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire en ce moment, je vais essayer de faire deviner à Remus que je l'aime. Je vais demander à James et Peter de m'aider, ils trouvent toujours des bonnes idées. Et puis, j'irais aussi voir Jack et son Poufsouffle (qui s'appelle Antony, visiblement, bizarre, j'avais encore jamais pensé à lui demander son prénom). Mon loup dit dans son journal qu'ils sont forts pour les blagues. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit. Surtout au dépend des autres.

Bon, c'est pas tout ça cher journal, mais j'ai mal à la main à force d'écrire, je m'appelle pas Remus Lupin moi.

Je te tiendrai au courant de l'avancée de mon plan (qui reste encore à définir) demain.

Sirius O. Black

* * *

_Alors, cet extrait du journal de Remus vous a plu ? J'aime beaucoup écrire de son point de vu ^^ Certains d'entre vous m'ont demandé si j'envisageais de faire une fic "miroir", mais la réponse est non. Je pense que ce serait un peu trop répétitif ^^ _

_Ah, et nous vivons dans une dimension parallèle à celle des Maraudeurs :P Un jour pour eux équivaut à une semaine (euh… quand je suis à l'heure ^^) pour nous ( :_

_Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews, j'espère que ça continue à vous plaire ! Merci à Ambre, Lul, Miyu, Audrey et ChupeeSweet !_

_La reine des poulpes vous salue ^^_


	21. Chapter 21

Mémoires de Sirius Orion Black

* * *

_Vous avez remarquez ? Je ne suis pas en retard !_

_Je vous laisse, je dois me coucher immédiatement ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

L'opération faire-comprendre-à-Remus-que-je-partage-ses-sentiments-sans-le-lui-dire (il faut que je trouve un raccourci…) a démarré !

Mais avant, je reprends là où je m'étais arrêté hier.

Bien évidemment, je n'ai pratiquement pas croisé Remus de la journée. Il est juste venu le soir pour que je lui rende son journal en me jetant un regard noir, comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal. Pour _une_ fois que j'étais sage, j'ai été très vexé. Ça m'apprendra à ne pas faire de bêtises.

J'ai passé la journée à me casser la tête au sujet de cette histoire, et la soirée à me demander si Remus était conscient qu'en me prêtant son journal, il m'avait donné la confirmation que j'attendais au sujet de ses sentiments. A un moment, je me suis même demandé si je pouvais considérer ça comme une déclaration, puisqu'il avait clairement écrit qu'il m'aimait. Et puis, j'ai laissé tomber l'idée.

Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est frustrant de ne pas pouvoir aller lui demander des éclaircissements en face à face. Enfin, même s'il ne m'avait pas interdit de faire référence à son journal, je ne serais certainement pas allé le voir. D'abord parce que c'est risqué, et en plus parce que c'est pas drôle. Je n'ai jamais aimer les choses trop simples (les trop compliquées non plus).

Bref, j'étais tellement plongé dans mes réflexions que j'ai presque rien fait de la journée d'hier.

Ce matin, comme j'étais toujours dans la lune, James a jugé nécessaire de me renverser un pot d'encre sur la figure « pour me ramener à la réalité ». Heureusement que mon propre flacon était à porté de main. Ça a dégénéré en une magnifique bataille à laquelle les autres Gryffondors se sont joints. Résultat des courses : on s'est fait enguirlander par MacGo parce qu'on a salit tout le dortoir, les divers profs nous ont collés des devoirs supplémentaires parce que nous n'avions plus d'encre pour écrire et pour couronner le tout, je n'ai plus une seule chemise de propre. James et Peter non plus d'ailleurs, mais Prongs trouve que ça lui donne un irrésistible air d'adolescent rebelle donc il a décidé que c'était classe, et Wormtail a, j'ignore comment, réussi à dénicher un T-shirt. J'aimerais bien savoir à qui il appartient…

Mais pour moi, il était inenvisageable que je reste comme ça. J'ai une réputation à conserver ! Comment veux-tu que je continue à être le garçon le plus classe de Poudlard et de la galaxie en portant une chemise tachée ? J'ai failli aller en demander une à Remus, avant de me dire que s'il apprenait qu'on avait provoqué une bataille d'encre ce matin, il allait certainement se mettre en colère. Et je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu lui expliquer que _toutes_ mes chemises soient tachées autrement. Hum… j'aurais dû accuser James, après tout, c'est lui qui a commencé.

Enfin, je ne l'ai pas fait, mais j'ai eu la chance de tomber sur le Poufsouffle de J… de tomber sur Antony, qui m'a aimablement prêté une de ses chemises. Pendant que je me changeais, je lui ai parlé de mon histoire avec Remus en lui demandant si lui et Jack étaient d'accord pour m'aider. Il m'a répondu que pour lui, il n'y avait aucun problème, mais qu'il fallait d'abord qu'il demande au Serdaigle.

On est parti à sa recherche entre les diverses heures de cours, mais comme aujourd'hui, nous n'avions ni l'un ni l'autre cours avec lui, on n'a pas réussi à le croiser et Antony était dans un état de dépression avancé.

Je suis repassé ici vite fait histoire de te faire un résumer de ce matin, et maintenant, je vais rejoindre les autres pour manger.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

C'est seulement en croisant Moony dans la Grande Salle que j'ai réalisé mon erreur. Quand je suis entré, James a poussé un cri de joie en me demandant où j'étais passé. Son regard s'est arrêté sur le Poufsouffle et il a corrigé d'un air narquois en demander où _nous_ étions passés.

Remus m'a regardé de haut en bas quatre ou cinq fois avant de fixer ma chemise. Il a froncé les sourcils et il a eu l'air de deviné j'ignore comment que le vêtement appartenait à Antony, qui se tenait debout à mes côtés en se demandant ce qui allait lui arriver.

Mon loup a blanchi, a marmonné un « je vois » avant de quitter la salle. Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais grâce à ce que j'ai lu hier, je pense qu'il est jaloux. C'est bête. Tout ça à cause d'une chemise. N'importe quoi. C'est pas parce que je porte le vêtement de quelqu'un que je ressens quelque chose pour lui. Sinon, Remus serait en ce moment même en train de fouiller tout Poudlard pour retrouver des affaires.

Tiens, c'est pas une mauvaise idée ça… ça mettrait un peu d'animation, et puis les vêtement de Remus ont l'air confortables. Et ils sentent bon.

Bref, Antony est allé rejoindre Jack qui lui faisait les gros yeux et je me suis laisser tomber entre James et Peter qui, pour changer, était écroulés de rire. Je n'ai même pas pris la peine de les disputer, et je leur ai immédiatement exposé mon problème.

Quand ils ont compris que je voulais m'amuser à faire comprendre à Remus que je l'aimais sans le lui dire explicitement, ils ont trouvé l'idée excellente (normal) et m'ont proposé un tas de solutions plus absurdes les unes que les autres.

Wormtail a alors eu une illumination merlinine.

« Tu n'as qu'à lui faire la cours ». Je dois bien avoué ne pas avoir pu m'empêcher de m'imaginer en train de caqueter autour de Remus en me dandinant, ce qui m'a empêché d'accepter l'idée.

Ce fut au tour de James d'être touché par la grâce du grand enchanteur. Il m'a demandé si je pouvais toujours utiliser le sort qui permet d'inverser le contenu d'un livre avec un autre. Prongs m'a alors proposé de laisser des petits indices dans le journal de mon loup, pour qu'il commence à se poser des questions.

Après avoir discuté de ce plan, on a décidé de laisser régulièrement de subtiles indices jusqu'à ce que Remus craque et vienne nous demander des explications.

Comme ça, techniquement, c'est pas moi qui lui parlerais de son journal, mais lui qui viendrait m'interroger à ce sujet.

Je suis génial !

…

Peter vient aimablement de me faire remarquer que ce n'est pas mon idée, mais celle de James.

Pas grave, je suis génial quand même.

Sur ce, journal, je te laisse, j'ai une dure mission devant moi.

Sirius O. Black

* * *

_Merci à toutes et à tous, vos reviews me font trop plaisir ^^ Merci à toutes les personnes qui n'ont pas tenté de me tuer malgré mon retard :P_

_La reine des poulpes vous salue_


	22. Chapter 22

_Mémoires de Sirius Orion Black

* * *

_

_Je suis un peu en retard, je n'étais pas chez moi ^^ Je n'ai également pas eu le temps de répondre à toutes les reviews, mais je ne manquerai pas de le faire dans la soirée ^^_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

Journal, nous venons dès ce matin de lancer l'opération : _Faire comprendre à Remus que je partage ses sentiments_, et nous avons déjà des résultats. Bon, pas ceux escomptés, mais des résultats quand même.

Après le petit déjeuner, juste avant le cours de Métamorphose, Peter est parvenu à subtiliser le journal de Remus. On l'a choisi parce que, de nous tous, c'est celui qui se fera le moins disputer pour un retard. Si c'était James ou moi, on pouvait être sûrs de subir un interrogatoire dans les règles et une fouille intégrale afin que l'autorité soit certaine que nous ne préméditons aucun coup tordu.

Si tu veux mon avis, ils feraient mieux de s'inquiéter quand on arrive à l'heure, l'idée de faire une bêtise est bien la seule chose capable de nous motiver pour aller travailler.

Bref. Worm, au-dessus de tout soupçon, est donc arrivé en retard et s'est assis à côté de moi. Cette place est habituellement réservée à mon loup, mais, va savoir pourquoi, il refuse d'y venir depuis qu'il m'a prêté son journal.

Moony est _vraiment_ incompréhensible.

Peter a sorti le journal de sous sa robe et j'ai inscrit l'indice qu'on avait choisi sur un bout de parchemin avant de jeter le sort.

Nous avons eu du mal calculer l'endroit où on l'avait lancé, parce qu'après l'inversion, sur mon bout de feuille, il était inscrit «_t idiot traîne av_ ». Ce qui signifiait que le message qu'on avait transféré allait se retrouver au beau milieu du texte.

Comme j'étais persuadé que le bout de phrase qu'on avait obtenu parlait de moi, j'aurais bien aimé relancer le sort pour en savoir un peu plus. Mais Peter m'en a empêché en prétextant qu'il fallait remettre le journal en place avant que Remus ne se doute de quelque chose.

Il a simulé un mal de ventre foudroyant - Wormtail est vraiment très doué pour jouer la comédie - et a pu sortir du cours.

Autant MacGo ne s'est doutée de rien, autant mon loup nous a jeté un regard suspicieux qui nous prédisait un long et pénible interrogatoire.

Quand la harpie-en-chef nous a enfin libéré, nous nous sommes précipités l'air de rien jusqu'à la Salle Commune pour attendre une réaction de mon loup.

Avant de monter comme à son habitude pour chercher son journal, Moony nous a longuement dévisagés pour savoir si oui ou non nous préparions la fin du monde. Cependant nous étions sagement en train de mettre en place un plan pour pourrir la vie de Servillus, il en a déduit que nous ne cachions rien.

Oui, j'ai eu une illumination, il n'y a pas longtemps. J'ai remarqué que quand on faisait semblant de faire nos devoirs ou d'être sages, Remus nous soupçonnait systématiquement de préméditer un mauvais coup – à raison, la plupart du temps. Mais quand nous sommes réellement en train de préparer quelque chose, il est rassuré et ne dit rien.

C'est un des nombreux paradoxes Remusien.

Bon, ça n'a pas empêché mon loup de redescendre trente secondes plus tard en brandissant son journal. Il m'a rappelé la mère de James, quand elle agite son rouleau à pâtisserie sous le nez de son mari en lui demandant qui a fait telle ou telle bêtise.

En lançant un regard appuyé en direction de James, il nous a demandé qui avait écrit _ça_.

Avec notre air le plus angélique, nous avons demandé dans un bel ensemble ce qu'était le _ça_. J'ai cru que Remus allait exploser, il devrait se détendre un peu, le stress semble très mauvais pour sa santé.

Il nous a montré une phrase écrite différemment au beau milieu de sa page. Effectivement, on avait mal visé. Le « _quelqu'un est amoureux de toi »_ avait atterri en plein dans une phrase.

Comme il continuait à agiter son journal sous notre nez dans l'attente d'une réponse, James, qui était visiblement le principal accusé, a pris la direction des opérations.

Avec un air offusqué, Prongs s'est écrié que c'était injuste que, dès qu'il se passait quelque chose de louche, on se mettait immédiatement à nous soupçonner, et lui en particulier. Il a demandé à mon loup _qu'est ce que franchement il pouvait gagner à marquer ça_ et l'argument a eu l'air de porter.

Le problème, c'est que, James étant mis hors de cause, c'est vers moi que mon loup s'est tourné. Forcement, si c'est pas lui, c'est moi. Tss… tant de préjugés…

Et puis d'abord, c'est l'idée de James, au départ !

Mais bon, en tant que Gryffondor, je ne pouvais pas dénoncer (et surtout, Prongs n'aurait pas manqué de se venger) et j'ai donc fait face avec mon air le plus crétin en lui demandant s'il avait un admirateur secret qui aurait pu faire ça.

J'ai beau savoir que l'admirateur en question c'est moi, j'ai quand même senti comme une vague de malaise au creux de mon ventre. Il a réfléchi deux secondes, m'a jeter un regard bizarre et a marmonné « _peut-être _» avec un air narquois.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de bondir et il a ajouté « _je rigole_ » avec satisfaction avant de monter au dortoir.

J'ai vaguement eu l'impression de m'être fait avoir. James et Peter qui se tordaient de rire par terre (ils le font tellement souvent que je me demande si c'est vraiment utile de le préciser) ne m'ont que conforté dans cette opinion.

Ce qui est sur en tout cas, c'est que question subtilité on repassera. Je savais qu'ils auraient dû me laisser trouver l'indice, je commence à comprendre ce que veut dire "_discret_" et j'ai bien vu que ça ne correspondait pas trop a la définition.

Bon, journal, je t'abandonne, nous devons de toute urgence réfléchir à un plan de secours ! Ce n'est pas en passant mon temps à raconter ma vie que je vais faire avancer tout ça. L'action, il n'y a que ça de vrai, écrire c'est bon pour les filles et les gens intelligents.

Virilement,

Ton,

Sirius O. Black

* * *

_Merci pour à tous le monde pour vos reviews, je vais vous répondre ^^ Merci Miyu et Audrey ! Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui continuent à me lire :) _

_A la prochaine fois j'espère, si ça vous plait toujours ^^_

_La reine des poulpes vous salue_


	23. Chapter 23

Mémoires de Sirius Orion Black

* * *

_A l'heure, je suis à l'heure *n'en revient pas elle-même* Surtout que je l'ai fini depuis samedi soir! Joyeux Noël à toutes (et tous)!_

_Ce chapitre ais un peu avancer les choses, mais j'ai l'impression de m'être un peu emmelé les pinceaux à la fin. Enfin, dites moi ce que vous en pensez ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Journal, journal, je suis le meilleur !

Bon, tu dois certainement le savoir depuis longtemps, mais je tenais quand même à te le rappeler.

Je t'explique :

Ce matin, James m'a demandé si je voulais continuer les petits mots dans le journal de Remus. Comme un Gryffondor ne s'avoue jamais vaincu, j'ai accepté.

Le problème, c'est qu'en s'approchant de la table de nuit de mon loup qui dormait encore, on s'est aperçu que le journal n'était pas à l'endroit habituel. Peter nous a fait remarquer que ça n'avait rien de vraiment étonnant, étant donné tout les moyens que nous mettons régulièrement en œuvre pour le voler.

J'ai réfléchi un peu en essayant de me mettre à la place de Remus. Si j'étais un loup-garou amoureux des bouquins, où planquerai-je mes mémoires ?

Dans mon lit !

J'ai fait part de mon hypothèse à James qui m'a dit d'aller vérifier tout seul car il n'avait pas spécialement envie de se faire tuer. Il a aussi ajouté que rentrer dans le lit de son meilleur ami faisait partie de _mes_ fantasmes, pas des siens.

Merci pour ton soutient vieux frère.

Bref, après avoir soigneusement éliminé toute la panoplie de sorts de silence, d'anti-intrusion et autres (c'est fou comme je sens que Remus a confiance en nous) qui l'entourait, je me suis introduit sous les draps en quête du précieux document.

Bon, là, je me suis aperçu que c'était doublement une mauvaise idée.

D'abord parce que le lit de mon loup est rempli de son odeur, que je sentais son corps à à peine quelques centimètres de moi et que je suis un garçon plein d'hormones parfaitement bien constitué.

Ensuite parce que Remus était visiblement réveillé, et que, si j'ai pu découvrir qu'il ne dort pas avec son journal, il garde par contre sa baguette avec lui. Voilà comment je me suis retrouvé avec un bout de bois qui jetait d'inquiétantes étincelles sous le nez.

J'ai marmonné que c'était moi et il m'a répondu «_ justement_ » en me faisant reculer. Etrangement, il n'avait pas vraiment l'air en colère. Plutôt amusé, même s'il essayait de le cacher. Il m'a demandé posément ce que je venais faire dans son lit au beau milieu de la nuit.

Il a d'abord fallu que je lui explique qu'on était le matin. Tôt (à peine huit heures !), mais le matin quand même, ce qui m'a laisser le temps pour trouver une excuse acceptable à ma présence dans son lit.

J'ai donc pu lui expliquer qu'un Strugoine rouge (cette espèce de dragon nain de la taille d'un pouce qui peut manger un éléphant en trois secondes) s'était introduit sous mes draps, qu'il avait tenté de me dévorer et que j'avais décidé d'aller le voir pour être sur que l'horrible bestiole ne s'en prendrait pas à lui.

J'avais dit acceptable, pas plausible.

Moony m'a dit que j'avais certainement fait un cauchemar en me tapotant sur la tête. Ensuite, il m'a m'annoncé d'un air détaché que si j'étais venu pour chercher son journal, je pouvais partir car il n'était pas suffisamment fou des livres pour dormir avec. Grillé, si rapidement en plus, c'est limite vexant.

Pour me venger, je me suis étalé de tout mon long sur lui en essayant de ne penser à rien et je me suis mis à bouder.

Je sais bien que s'il s'y mettait, il pourrait facilement se dégager, mais il refuse d'utiliser la force du loup. Comme il pèse la moitié de mon poids, il est resté un bon quart d'heure à se débattre sous moi en me promettant milles morts et je n'ai daigné le relâcher que lorsque Prongs m'a appelé pour petit déjeuner.

La vengeance est un plat qui se mange tout de suite.

Après le repas, on a encore essayé de subtiliser subtilement le journal de Moony. On l'a trouvé. Mais alors qu'on était en train de jeter le sort pour mettre l'indice, Remus a surgi dans la pièce.

Même pour des personnes aussi géniales que nous, il est impossible de trouver une excuse acceptable ET plausible au fait que nous nous trouvions aussi en cercle autour de son cahier, un papier à la main et la baguette levée. James a bien essayé de prétendre que nous exorcisions le journal qui était possédé par un Scrout à pétard maléfique, mais même lui n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

Mon loup a failli nous crier dessus, mais je crois qu'il était trop habitué à nos bêtises pour ça. Il s'est contenté de se laisser tomber à plat ventre sur son lit et, la tête au milieu des oreillers, il nous a demandé « ce que diable il pouvait y avoir de si intéressant dans le journal d'un pauvre préfet pour que les Maraudeurs soient sans arrêt en train d'essayer d'en deviner le contenu. »

Peter a alors ouvert la bouche et j'ai eu l'intuition que j'allais le tuer. Intuition qui s'est révélée exacte quand il a lâcher « On ne veut pas lire ce qu'il y a dedans, on laisse juste des indices pour que tu devines que Sirius t'aime aussi ».

Je me suis jeté sur lui pour le faire taire, mais trop tard. Et puis de toute manière, la réaction de Remus était bien trop surprenante pour que je m'acharne trop longtemps sur le pauvre gaffeur.

Mon loup était tombé par terre et, à genou, il nous regardait avec des yeux ronds. Puis il s'est de nouveau écrouler au sol, hilare. On aurait dit James et Peter, ils doivent certainement avoir des gènes en commun. Pauvre Moony.

Grace à ma longue expérience de ce genre de crise, j'ai su qu'il suffisait d'attendre patiemment que ça se calme tout seul. Quand Remus a réussi à reprendre son souffle, il marmonnait des trucs du genre « l'espèce de tordu », « vraiment incompréhensible » et il m'a encore fallu attendre quelques minutes pour qu'il puisse articuler une phrase en entier.

Cher journal, mon infinie patience m'étonnera toujours. Alors que mes amis tombent l'un après l'autre dans la folie, j'arrive à garder mon calme et mon sérieux légendaire. Vraiment, je m'admire.

Bon, au bout d'un moment, j'ai fini par en avoir marre -et par être légèrement vexé- et j'ai demandé des explications.

Explications que je n'ai pas eu tout de suite, parce que Moony m'a répondu en me demandant pourquoi j'utilisais des moyens aussi compliqués pour lui faire comprendre ça. Là, j'ai pu lui répondre en brandissant le petit mot. Il m'avait interdit de lui parler du contenu de son journal, or, il disait dedans qu'il m'aimait, donc, je ne pouvais pas lui en parler. CQFD, comme disent les moldus.

Mon loup a hoché lentement la tête en répétant « oui, vraiment incompréhensible ». Puis il a enfin daigné m'éclairer. Il se doutait qu'il m'aimait depuis pas mal de temps, mais il ne l'a vraiment réalisé qu'en écrivant ses mémoires. Il s'est inquiété de ce qu'on pourrait penser, raison pour laquelle il ne voulait à aucun prix nous laisser voir son ce qu'il écrivait. Mais comme je lui demandais (lui, il a dit « harcelais », mais c'est complètement faux) sans arrêt l'autorisation de le lire, il a commencé à se demander si, peut-être, avec un peu de chance, je ressentais aussi quelque chose pour lui.

Au bout d'un moment, il en a eu marre de se torturer la tête comme ça, et il m'a donné son journal pour être fixé. La petite note, il l'avait mise au cas où je ne partageais pas ses sentiments, pour que ça n'interfère pas dans les Maraudeurs. Comme je ne lui donnais pas de nouvelles, il en a déduit que je ne voulais pas en entendre parler, sauf que mon comportement soi-disant "bizarre" des derniers jours lui a fait se poser des questions. Bon, bien sûr, ce n'est que mon résumé. Tu te doutes bien que quand c'est Moony qui parle, tout est bien plus compliqué.

Après avoir terminé ses explications, il s'est levé avec un air affreusement sérieux et m'a demandé si, moi, Sirius Black, j'acceptais de devenir son petit ami.

Ça y est journal, après des semaines d'intense réflexion et de plan plus ou moins réussis, je sors finalement avec Remus Lupin.

Mais… je suis censé faire quoi maintenant ?

Sirius O. Black

* * *

_Voilà pour ce chapitre vaguement révélateur ^^ j'ai mis plus de temps pour l'écrire, mais paradoxalement, je l'ai terminé plus tôt que d'habitude. _

_Vive les vacances!_

_Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews, particulièrement aux non-inscrits Miyu et Audrey!_

_Merci pour vos encouragements ^^_

_Et joyeuses fêtes à tout le monde! Joyeux Noël, Bonne année, ne prenez pas trop de bonnes résolutions ;)_

_La reine des poulpes vous salue_


	24. Chapter 24

Mémoires de Sirius Orion Black

* * *

_Un chapitre avant 10 heures du soir, n'est ce pas merveilleux ?_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture !_

Journal, ai-je besoin de te dire qu'aujourd'hui, aucun de nous deux n'en menait bien large ?

On ne savait ni l'un ni l'autre comment on était censé se comporter, et James et Peter ne nous ont pas beaucoup aidés.

Rien que le matin, cet abruti qui me sert de meilleur ami a passé au moins quinze bonnes minutes à s'extasié sur le fait que nous avions dormi dans nos lits respectifs et non pas ensemble.

Il nous a annoncé d'un air béat qu'il était fier que ses enfants (j'ai bien peur qu'il parlait de nous) soient aussi raisonnables, pendant que Peter se roulait par terre.

Vraiment journal, je suis pas aidé.

Bien sûr, ça n'a pas dérangé Remus. Je ne sais pas comment il fait, mais il réussi à garder son calme dans presque toutes les circonstances. Même quand j'ai l'impression qu'il veut nous tuer, il est calme. Flippant.

Bref, on a donc passé la majorité de la matinée à se jeter des regards interrogateurs en nous demandant ce qu'on était bien censé faire. J'ai failli aller demander conseil à Jack et son Poufsouffle, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai eu l'intuition que ça ne nous amènerait rien de bon.

En attendant, il est presque midi, et la seule chose qu'on s'est dite, c'est un vague « bonjour » en se levant le matin.

Moi, Sirius Black, j'ai donc décidé de prendre les choses en mains ! Je ne sais pas trop comment doit se comporter un petit ami model, je ne sais même pas s'il existe une manière particulière de se tenir, mais je ferai au feeling. De toute façon, je suis le meilleur, donc ça ne peut _que_ bien se passer.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Mis à part un léger incident dû à un parasite, mon plan « soyons le petit ami idéal, ou presque » s'est merveilleusement déroulée. Je crois, si on se fit au resultat.

Je commence par le début, sinon, tu ne comprendras pas, tu n'as pas mon intelligence. A propos, un journal ensorcelé a-t-il une intelligence ? Il faudra que je demande à Moony.

Où en étais-je ? Ma fabuleuse réussite, c'est vrai.

Tout d'abord, j'ai décidé de m'occupé d'un problème de longue date qui se résume en trois mots : binôme, potion, Servillus.

Tu n'avais pas oublié j'espère ? Ou pire, tu n'as pas pensé que j'ai pu abandonner cette lutte ? Tout va bien alors. Un Sirius Black ne laisse jamais tomber.

J'avais juste… laissé ce problème de côté dans l'attente d'une solution.

Bon, je n'en avais toujours pas, de solution, mais comme maintenant, mon loup m'appartient officiellement, je me devais d'agir. Je ne supporterai pas la concurrence, surtout pas de la part de ce bonhomme graisseux.

J'ai donc sollicité mon cerveau supérieur pour qu'il me trouve rapidement une idée. Ça n'a pas trainé, et je l'ai immédiatement mise à exécution, malgré les risques encourus.

D'abord, il a fallu que je réussisse à dénicher James. D'habitude, c'est plutôt simple, il n'est pas vraiment discret. Mais évidemment, dès qu'on a besoin de lui, il disparait.

Bon, j'ai quand même fini par le trouver dans le placard à râteaux de la salle de Botanique. Je n'ai même pas essayé de lui demander ce qu'il faisait là-dedans et je lui ai vite exposé mon problème. Evidemment, il n'a pas été trop d'accord. J'aurais dû l'emmener autre part avant de lui parler, il y avait trop d'armes potentielles à cet endroit. Je suis sûr que tu n'imagines pas à quel point un coup de râteau peut être douloureux. Ça me rappelle que je n'ai même pas pensé à me plaindre à mon loup, il faudra que je répare cet oubli.

Bref, j'ai commencé à harceler James pour qu'il change d'avis, au nom d'un tas de truc comme l'amitié, le courage et toutes les autres notions qui pourraient le faire passer pour un lâche en cas de refus.

Il fallait mettre le paquet, pour que Prongs accepte d'échanger sa place avec Moony et consente à passer le reste de l'année à côté d'une parodie de Serpentard.

Quand j'ai senti qu'il commençait à céder, j'ai sorti mon argument choc : s'il acceptait et qu'il réussissait à ne pas trop s'en prendre à Servillus, Lily serait impressionnée, changerait d'avis à son sujet, penserait qu'il est un mec génial et accepterait de sortir avec lui.

Prongs s'est mis à réfléchir, et j'ai su que j'avais gagné. La réflexion est une activité bien trop fatigante pour qu'il se permette de fournir la même réponse avant et après. Comme avant, il avait dit non, maintenant, il devrait dire oui. Et tu sais quoi ? Ça a marché, il a accepté. Je suis trop fort. Presque aussi machiavélique que mon loup.

Bon, par contre, il a dû réfléchir un tout petit peu trop, parce qu'il a trouvé l'idée de me demander l'intégralité de mes posters de Quidditch en compensation. J'ai été obligé d'accepter, pour sauver Remus des griffes de Servillus et pouvoir l'avoir à mes côtés. Alala, si seulement mon loup pouvait réaliser tout ce que je sacrifie pour lui !

Le marché conclu, nous sommes allés parler au professeur pour le prévenir du changement. Il nous a observé longuement et nous a proposé un marché. Lui aussi avait dû trop réfléchir. Il nous a dit que si nous nous engagions tous les deux à ne rater aucun cours de Potions de l'année, il acceptait. Le fou.

Comment veut-il que nous, les Maraudeurs, nous survivions à tous ses cours ?

Enfin bon, j'ai accepté malgré tout et forcé James à faire de même.

Quel grand sens du sacrifice j'ai !

Le problème étant réglé, je me suis précipité pour aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Moony que j'ai trouvé dans la Salle Commune

Bon, il m'a semblé s'en fiche royalement, mais il m'a quand même remercié de l'avoir délivré de cette abominable créature qui menaçait sa vertu. Je crois qu'il était ironique, mais je me suis inquiété quand même. Je me demande si Rogue le harcelait. J'ai bien fait de demander à James de le remplacer, lui au moins, il ne risque rien.

J'étais quand même un peu dépité du manque flagrant d'enthousiasme de mon loup. Il n'est pas conscient de tous les sacrifices que j'ai fait pour lui (mes posters quoi, mes posters !).

Mais il a quand même dû remarquer ma déception, parce qu'il est revenu vers moi pour me murmurer « merci ».

Après, je dois t'avouer n'avoir pas très bien suivi ce qu'il s'est passé. Je suis incapable de te dire lequel de nous deux à commencé, même si ça doit sans doute être moi, les actions irréfléchies sont plus de mon ressort que de celui de Remus.

Le résultat est que nous nous sommes soudainement retrouvés en train de nous embrasser au beau milieu de la Salle Commune heureusement pratiquement vide. Enfin, je crois. Je pensais un peu à autre chose. Non, je ne pensais à rien en fait, ou alors, juste à Remus.

C'était vraiment… génial. Et même plus. C'était surtout complètement différent des rares fois où j'ai embrassé une fille.

Beaucoup plus fort.

Magique, Moony est vraiment le gars le plus merveilleux que je connaisse (pour James, c'est différent, ça n'entre pas dans la même catégorie).

Tu sais quoi journal ? Je crois que cette journée est la plus belle de toute ma vie. Elle est peut-être même mieux qu'hier. Presque. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais les mettre à égalité.

Et je vais immédiatement retrouver Remus pour qu'il me ré-embrasse, histoire de séparer ces deux jours et qu'aujourd'hui soit définitivement mieux qu'hier.

Sirius O. Black

* * *

… _J'ai peur d'être tombée dans la guimauve :P Comment ça c'est le cas depuis le début ?_

_Bref, vous tous qui me lisez, vous tous qui me laissez des reviews, merci beaucoup ! Merci lele-35, Miyu, Lul et Audrey !_

_Et bonne année à tous ^^_

_A la prochaine, j'espère :) _

_La reine des poulpes vous salue_


	25. Chapter 25

Mémoires de Sirius Black

* * *

_Et bien, quand je pense que pour ce chapitre, j'étais en manque d'inspiration… _

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

* * *

Finalement, les deux journées sont restées à égalité, mon loup m'a proposé de réitérer l'expérience plus tard. Il m'a dit que pour l'instant, on se contenterait d'un par jour, sans quoi, il était bien trop perturbé pour pouvoir se concentrer sur autre chose que ma personne.

Entre nous, ça ne m'étonne pas, et me gène encore moins. Moony a enfin réalisé que j'étais la seule chose au monde à laquelle il devait s'intéresser. Bon, maintenant, il faut encore que je réussisse à lui faire accepter cette révélation, mais c'est en bonne voie.

Ce matin, j'ai réalisé qu'avec tous ces évènements, je n'avais pas fait mes devoirs. Bon, ce n'est pas dramatique en ce qui concerne les profs, je pourrais toujours trouver une excuse imparable pour échapper à une punition. C'est comme James, nous sommes naturellement doués pour baratiner. En fait, nous sommes naturellement doués en tout, mais nous faisons juste preuve de modestie.

Non, le seul problème, c'est que mon loup ne sera pas content. Va comprendre pourquoi, il croit dur comme fer que les devoirs sont quelque chose d'essentiel pour s'en sortir dans la vie. Avec les BUSES à la fin de l'année, il est encore pire que d'habitude. Tu ne peux pas réaliser. Maintenant, il veut même que _j'apprenne mes cours _! D'abord, je n'en ai absolument pas besoin, je retiens sans difficulté tout ce que les profs passent les cours à déblatérer, et en plus, c'est ennuyant.

Enfin bon, ça ne change rien au fait qu'il va me gronder. Je me demande si le fait qu'on sorte maintenant ensemble l'autorise à me forcer à travailler, ou à me faire subir des choses pires encore…

Courage Sirius, tu es un Gryffondor, prends ta baguette, et va fièrement au devant du danger !

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

C'est étrange journal, très étrange : Remus ne m'a pas crié dessus. Non, c'est bien pire que ça. Il ne m'a même pas fait la moindre remarque sur ma flemmardise aigüe, comme dit Peter.

Ce n'est pas que je me plaignais de ne pas m'être fait engueuler, mais c'est bizarre. Il n'a rien dit, s'est juste contenté d'ouvrir la bouche puis de la refermer d'un air contrit en changeant de sujet.

Ce n'est pas normal je te dis, pas normal du tout. Ça m'a même un peu vexé qu'il se préoccupe si peut de ça. Comment je vais faire s'il ne me pousse plus à travailler ? Si je rate mes BUSES, ce sera de sa faute !

Je suis juste venu te dire ça, mais je repars tout de suite, les autres m'attendent dans le parc.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Journal, c'est bien pire que ce que je craignais. J'ai été assez innocent pour imaginer que Remus s'était juste résigné au fait que je n'étais pas récupérable au niveau des études, mais ce n'est visiblement pas ça. Ou alors, il s'est résigné au fait que je n'étais pas récupérable tout court.

Pourquoi j'écris ça ? Simple. S'il avait juste abandonné l'idée de me faire travailler, j'aurais pu comprendre, depuis le temps que je lui demande.

Mais là, il me semble qu'il a décidé de ne plus rien me reprocher du tout. Tout à l'heure, dans le parc, on a croisé Servillus. On s'ennuyait un peu, et en plus, il y avait Lily dans les parages donc, fatalement, on s'est attaqués à lui. Moi pour m'occuper, James pour frimer un peu devant Evans (échec cuisant, elle n'a pas du tout apprécié que nous exposions le caleçon de ce cher Serpent à la vue de tous).

Ce qui est bizarre, c'est que mon loup n'est pas intervenu. Quand Prongs a annoncé qu'il allait embêter Rogue, j'ai vu qu'il allait protester, mais dés que j'ai dit que je voulais aussi participer, Moony a fermé la bouche et s'est contenté de nous regarder d'un air gêné.

Et ça, ce n'est pas normal. Il essaie toujours de nous arrêter (et il y arrive souvent, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, il est assez dissuasif quand il veut) quand on cherche à s'amuser au dépend de quelqu'un. Mon loup est un préfet, et en plus, il est sérieux. Il ne pouvait génétiquement pas nous laisser faire des bêtises, c'était contraire à sa nature, ça risquerait de le faire court-circuiter.

J'ai tourné pendant des heures le problème dans ma tête, et je suis parvenu à plusieurs hypothèses : soit Remus avait eu une illumination merlinienne qui lui avait révélé que la vie était bien plus drôle quand on faisait des blague, soit il avait finalement réalisé que malgré tous ses efforts, nous étions aussi dépendants des bêtises que lui du chocolat, soit il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

Comme les deux premières suppositions aurait été des bonnes nouvelles, j'en ai déduit que la réponse était la dernière et j'ai commencé à y réfléchir sérieusement. Qu'est ce que je savais ? Que Remus ne m'avait pas grondé, et qu'il ne m'avait pas empêché de faire des bêtises alors qu'il avait l'air sur le point de réprimander James.

Même pour moi, trouver la réponse à un problème Moonien avec si peu d'indices était impossible, mais comme j'avais déjà un petit doute, j'ai décidé de faire différents tests.

Toute la matinée et une bonne partie de l'après-midi, j'ai fait absolument tout ce que Remus ne supportait pas. Je lui ai volé sa réserve de chocolat, je l'ai empêché d'écouter en cours, je me suis battu en botanique, j'ai jeté des sorts aux trois quarts des élèves que j'ai rencontré, j'ai écrit son prénom avec du caramel sur presque toutes les portes de l'écoles, j'ai mis une chemise violette, j'ai volé sept fois ses mémoires, j'ai vidé son encrier et j'ai même mis des carottes, aliment qu'il ne supporte pas, dans son assiette. Pas une fois il n'a protesté.

Journal, l'heure est grave ! On m'a volé mon Moony sérieux, gentil, raisonnable et toujours inquiet pour les autres contre un espèce de légume passif incapable de m'empêcher de lancer des plumes sur les élèves.

C'est horrible !

Il faut absolument que je fasse quelque chose, en tant que petit ami, je ne peux pas le laisser dans cet état. En fait, je crois qu'il n'ose pas m'interdire de faire quelque chose, mais j'ignore pourquoi.

Je vais immédiatement voir James et Peter pour mettre au point une stratégie. Il faut régler ce problème au plus vite.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

J'avais raison, mon loup avait bien peur de me contredire.

Quand je suis allé voir les deux autres, ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient eu la même impression. Et comme eux aussi, ne plus avoir personne pour les frustrer un peu les gênait, on a réfléchi à la meilleure manière de retrouver le Remus original. On est vite arrivés à la conclusion que pousser Moony à bout était le meilleur moyen pour qu'il finisse par craquer et nous engueule de nouveau.

Le problème, c'est que j'avais déjà essayé pas mal de techniques, et on a mis longtemps à trouver ce qui pourrait vraiment l'énerver.

Au début, on a songé au chocolat, mais franchement, qu'est ce qu'on pourrait faire de suffisamment répréhensible pour secouer Remus avec de la pate de cacao ?

C'est Peter qui nous a mis sur la voie, en nous parlant des livres. Mais oui bien sûr ! Après moi et le chocolat, c'était sans doute la chose qui tenait le plus à cœur à mon loup et le sujet sur lequel il était le plus pointilleux.

Mais il fallait faire les choses en grand, c'est pourquoi nous sommes allés innocemment annoncer à Moony que nous avions décidé de voir ce qu'il se passerait si nous faisions disparaitre l'intégralité des livres de Poudlard. Là, Remus a blanchi dangereusement, mais ça n'a pas encore suffit à le faire craquer. Nous avons donc commencé à faire des petits tas de livres auquel j'ai mis le feu tandis que James riait avec sadisme (il est vraiment très doué, pour les rires sadiques).

Quand son cher _Histoire de Poudlard_ a commencé à s'embrasé, Moony s'est mis à rougir furieusement avant de me demandé d'une petite voix si on ne pouvait pas trouver une autre occupation.

J'ai jeté un regard à James, pour savoir s'il considérait notre mission accomplie, mais comme il était toujours en train de rire sadiquement, (c'est sa nouvelle activité maintenant, il n'a toujours pas arrêté de toute la soirée) il ne m'a pas été d'une grande aide.

En attendant, les manuels brulaient toujours et mon loup a fini par craquer. Il a sorti sa baguette, éteint les flammes, et nous a hurlé dessus en nous demandant ce que diable il avait bien pu se passer dans la tête de Merlin pour qu'il nous ait fourré le crane avec quelque chose qui ressemblait si peu à un cerveau et qui nous poussait sans arrêt à faire des bêtises plus aberrantes les unes que les autres. Je l'ai regardé s'époumoner jusqu'au bout avec un air béat. _Ça,_ c'était mon Remus, quelqu'un qui avait de la personnalité, de l'enthousiasme, pas un légume oui-oui.

Quand il eut fini, il me jeta un regard horrifié avant de s'excuser platement de s'être emporté.

James, Peter et moi l'avons applaudi en lui annonçant que ce n'était pas grave, et que nous étions contente de retrouver le Lupin qu'on connaissait. Une personne qui nous laissait faire les pires bêtises sans oser la moindre protestation ne présentait à nos yeux aucun intérêt.

Avec un coup d'œil gêné, il nous a annoncé qu'en réalité, depuis que j'avais accepté de sortir avec lui, il ne cessait de s'inquiéter, de se demander s'il n'était pas trop sérieux, trop ennuyant, trop tout. Il n'osait plus me demander de faire quelque chose, ni m'interdire d'en faire une autre, de peur que je finisse par en avoir marre.

Je lui ai calmement expliqué que j'avais accepté de sortir avec Remus Lupin, ce qui englobait autant ses qualités que ses défauts. Un Moony qui ne tentait pas de me garder dans le droit chemin n'était pas un Moony, et ce qui n'était pas un Moony ne m'intéressait pas.

J'ai pu profiter de son abasourdissement pour l'embrasser, mais comme mon loup est quelqu'un de profondément machiavélique, il a déclaré que, comme je voulais qu'il proteste, il allait s'y mettre tout de suite et il m'a interdit de l'embrasser sans son autorisation.

Il a rit devant mon air dépité, et cette fois, c'est lui qui m'a embrassé.

Tu sais quoi journal ? Je trouve ma vie beaucoup extraordinairement plus agréable et intéressante ces derniers jours.

Euphoriquement votre,

Sirius O. Black

* * *

_Bon, j'ai commencé le chapitre comme je voulais le commencé, je l'ai fini comme j'avais prévu de le faire, mais je dois bien vous avouer que j'ai un peu perdu le contrôle de tout ce qu'il s'est passé au milieu ^^ _

_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne dans mes RaRs (mon ordi a planté plusieurs fois, donc si vous n'avez pas eu de réponse, dites-le moi !_

_Merci à kalua!_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, malgré la légère dérive qu'il a subit (écrire à 1heure du matin n'aide visiblement pas mon cerveau à produire quelque chose de sensé. :P)_

_La reine des poulpes vous salue !_


	26. Chapter 26

_Vous avez de la chance (question de point de vue) que j'aime vraiment ma fic, parce que sinon, vous n'auriez pas eu ce chapitre :P_

_Je viens d'entrer dans une période d'examens (Merlin, aie pitié et achève moi tout de suite) donc comme je suis censée être en pleine révision, je n'aurais pas dû écrire ce chapitre._

_Mais bon, j'avais vraiment besoin de me changer les idées. ^^_

_J'espère que ce chapitre-délire (enfin, pas vraiment plus que les autres) vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

Mémoires de Sirius Black

Cher journal, je me lève aujourd'hui de bonne heure pour t'annoncer mes malheurs du jour.

Mon Moony m'a demandé si je voulais sortir avec lui, j'ai accepté, je l'ai embrassé, et hier, c'est lui qui m'a embrassé. Je suis donc l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

Enfin presque.

Il reste encore un problème, un problème qui tient en un nom –même pas classe en plus- qui est souvent apparu dans tes pages, généralement accompagné d'un adjectif flatteur tel que « crétin », « abruti » ou de menaces de mort parfaitement justifiées. Vous avez bien compris, je parle de James Potter.

Alors que je faisais part de ma félicité amoureuse à cette espèce d'imbécile sans cœur, j'ai eu le malheur de comparer ma vie à un petit nuage rose. Oui, non, je sais, m'entendre, moi, le grand et classe Sirius Black, parler de petits nuages, roses en plus, à de quoi choquer. Mais tombe amoureux, et ensuite, on verra. Tiens, à ce propos, je devrais essayer de te trouver une compagne. Parce que tu dois t'ennuyer tout seul, quand je ne suis pas là pour retranscrire mes divers exploits.

*o*o*o*

Je viens de demander à Peter si un journal magique peut tomber amoureux. Après maintes dissertations, nous avons fait différents tests, mais comme tu n'as réagi à aucun des livres ou journaux que nous t'avons présentés, on a conclu qu'on devait vraiment avoir quelque chose de déréglé dans notre cerveau pour partir dans des délires comme celui là.

De quoi je parlais déjà… De James et de nuages colorés, oui, c'est ça. Merlin, comment j'ai pu tomber aussi bas… Des nuages quoi, des **nuages** ! Et pourquoi pas des petits cœurs et des étoiles tant qu'on y est ?

Enfin, dés que mon soi-disant meilleur ami a entendu le mot « rose », un grand sourire est apparu sur sa tête de hérisson psychopathe. Malgré mon état avancé d'euphorie, j'ai quand même reçu le message d'alerte et me suis préparé au pire.

Ça n'a pas raté.

Quand James a une idée en tête, c'est presque pire que moi, il ne lâche jamais. Quand l'idée en question a pour but de pourrir la vie d'une quelconque personne, vous pouvez être certain qu'il mettra en œuvre tous les moyens possibles et imaginables pour y parvenir.

Sur ce coup là, je reconnais ne pas avoir été très malin. Je le connais, c'est pas mon frère de cœur pour rien, j'aurais dû faire attention à ce que je gagatais, mais j'étais tellement dans ma bulle de bonheur que j'ai commis **L**'erreur : j'ai prononcé « rose » et « Moony » dans la même phrase. Immédiatement, Prongs m'a demandé avec l'air innocent d'un troll cannibale croisé avec un dragon où j'en étais avec mon fantasme des tongs roses.

Tu sais quoi journal, je dois être l'objet d'une étrange malédiction jeté par une mauvaise fée à ma naissance. Un genre de sortilège de poisse puissance mille qui fait que toutes les personnes m'approchant dans un rayon de trois mètres perdent subitement toutes leurs capacités mentales et décident que leur vie ne sera pas parfaite tant qu'ils ne m'auront pas pourri la vie au maximum.

Enfin bref, il a _encore_ fallu qu'il me ressorte cette éternelle histoire. Tu vois comme une simple petite phrase peut te gâcher tout une vie ? _Ça _c'est la fatalité. Il y a des tas de personnes qui se croient malheureuses sur la planète. Je vais leur prêter James et là, elles vont comprendre ce que c'est que de _vraiment_ vivre un enfer.

Enfin bon, après s'être marré un bon coup, il s'est mis à plaindre Remus de sortir avec un mec ayant des fantasmes aussi bizarres que les miens.

Comme mon loup n'était pas dans les parages, c'est moi qui ai du défendre son honneur : m'insulter (m'insulter moi quoi !) c'est insulter celui qui m'aime. J'ai clairement fait comprendre à James que je n'étais pas un mec bizarre, nanméo, et que mes fantasmes étaient parfaitement normaux. D'abord.

C'est quand il a éclaté de son nouveau rire de tueur schizophrène que j'ai compris que j'étais tombé dans son piège. Il m'a annoncé que, comme j'affirmais que mes fantasmes étaient tout à fait recevables, je n'aurais dans ce cas aucune crainte à les proposer à mon loup.

Le fourbe. L'hypocrite. Le Coyote bleu. Le sale fils de Kraken.

Il espère vraiment que je vais aller innocemment voir Moony pour lui demander avec naturel s'il accepterait de porter des tongs roses afin d'assouvir un de mes vieux fantasmes ? (Et puis d'abord, ce n'est pas un fantasme, juste une innocente réflexion).

Si James croit ça, il s'enfonce le bras dans l'œil jusqu'à la cuisse, c'est moi qui te le dis !

*o*o*o*o*

Ça m'a travaillé toute la matinée. D'un côté, il était hors de question que je cède à un défit de James, de l'autre, l'idée de voir mon adorable loup se balader avec des tongs roses –des vraies, pas les illusions que j'ai mise sur ses chaussons- était assez alléchante.

Quand Remus, qui avait remarqué mon agitation, s'est approché pour me demander d'un air soucieux s'il y avait quelque chose qu'il pourrait faire pour m'aider, je n'ai pas résisté.

Je n'avais jamais vu mon loup aussi perturbé, il semblait hésiter entre appeler Sainte Mangouste ou bien m'assommer dans l'espoir de remettre mes idées en place.

Finalement, il a opté pour une solution bien plus moonyesque et m'a simplement demandé ce qu'il m'était arrivé pour que je lui demande de porter des tongs. Roses.

Au point où j'en étais, je n'avais plus grand-chose à perdre. Et puis, apprendre que j'étais fou à lier ne serait pas une très grande découverte pour Remus. Je lui ai donc expliqué sereinement que je pensais depuis longtemps qu'il serait certainement très bien, chaussé ainsi, et que ça mettrait sa silhouette en valeur.

Dans son regard, j'ai vu s'allumer la petite alerte qui signifiait « ok, on a encore perdu Padfoot, sois courageux Remus » et j'ai su que c'était gagné. Effectivement, Moony a soupiré dans un sourire que, s'il n'y avait que ça pour me faire plaisir, c'était d'accord, et qu'après tout, c'était un peu de sa faute, n'est ce pas ? Parce que si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, c'est lui qui m'avait obligé à en porter suite à une de mes – soi-disant - nombreuses bêtises. J'étais fier qu'il s'en souvienne. En ça prouve que je suis parfaitement innocent, c'est les mauvaises influences que je subis qui me font paraitre bizarre.

Journal, aujourd'hui fut une journée merveilleuse.

Premièrement, j'ai vu mon loup en tongs roses ce qui, comme je me l'imaginais, lui va parfaitement bien et lui donne une sorte de petit air détendu et provocateur euphorisant.

Deuxièmement, j'ai pu admirer la tête de tartine déconfite de James quand il a croisé Moony habillé selon mes désirs dans la Salle Commune. Je lui avais bien dit, que mes fantasmes n'avaient rien de bizarres !

Et enfin troisièmement, j'ai pu me venger en lui faisant remarquer que ce n'était certainement pas Evans qui allait porter des vêtements ridicules pour le plaisir de ses yeux. On ne se moque pas impunément du grand Sirius Black.

Je suis un homme comblé.

Béatement votre,

Sirius O. Black

* * *

_Merci beaucoup à tous les gentils lecteurs qui me laissent des reviews ^^ je viens de réaliser que j'en avais plus de 400 ! *-* J'en reviens pas._

_Merci également à ceux qui mettent cette fic en fav/alert, même si j'ignore ce que vous en avez pensé, je me permet de considérer que ça vous a plu :)_

_En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu suffisamment pour que je puisse vous retrouver au prochain ^^_

_La reine des poulpes vous salue_

_PS : Le chapitre suivant aura peut-être du retard, étant donné que je serai en examens toute la semaine, je m'en excuse d'avance._


	27. Chapter 27

Mémoires de Sirius Black

* * *

_Bonjour ! Et désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster dimanche dernier -_- Je n'ai pu prévenir de mon retard que ceux qui avait laissé des reviews. Donc je m'excuse maintenant auprès de tous les autres !_

_Cause examens, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire. Et je poste tard aujourd'hui parce que, pour ne rien gâcher, j'ai été malade en fin de semaine._

_Bref, j'arrête avec mes malheurs et je vous laisse lire !_

* * *

Journal, il y a vraiment des abrutis sur cette planète. Le plus surprenant est sans doute qu'il y en a même dans notre école. Après ce constat, on pourrait penser que tous ces êtres dépourvus d'intelligence se trouvent dans la maison de ces serpents de pacotille. Mais même pas ! J'en ai croisé un dans notre propre salle commune il y pas moins de quinze minutes. C'est une honte journal, des crétins pareils chez Gryffondor, on devrait les piquer !

Mais il faut que je t'explique.

Tu te souviens de Jack et de son Poufsouffle ? Ils sont passés dans la tour pendant notre pause de l'après-midi (comment sont-ils entrés d'ailleurs?) parce qu'ils s'étaient aperçus qu'il y avait du changement du côté de mon loup et moi. Quand ils nous ont dit ça, j'ai demandé, très fier, si ça se voyait tant que ça tandis que Moony regardait à droite à gauche d'un air affolé comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'on lui saute dessus pour l'étrangler.

Ils ont rigolé en expliquant que voir le sérieux et raisonnable préfet de Gryffondor se balader en tongs roses était quelque chose qui mettait la puce à l'oreille, surtout quand on connaissait mes gouts plus que douteux (c'est faux journal, tu sais bien que mes gouts sont parfaitement normaux !).

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais à ce moment là, Remus m'a jeté un regard noir en sifflant qu'il ne céderait plus jamais à mes caprices débiles.

Je n'ai pas exactement compris le rapport, mais comme j'ai vu James qui esquissait le signe de la victoire, je me suis désintéressé de la discussion pour me dépêcher de lui démontrer diplomatiquement que je ne me laisserai pas faire.

Pour en revenir à l'abruti cité plus tôt, il est arrivé à peu près entre le moment où j'étranglais Prongs et celui où il me forçait à manger sa chaussure.

Dès qu'il a vu Jack et Antony, il a réprimé une grimace et est parti s'assoir le plus loin possible de nous. Les garçons ont haussé les sourcils puis ont repris leur discussion avec Remus. Du coup, je ne me suis pas inquiété et nous avons continué à nous battre.

Au cause de la violence du duel, on s'est vite fatigué et nous n'avons pas tardé à nous avachir, lui sur un fauteuil, moi sur le canapé à côté de mon loup en riant.

Au moment où j'ai passé un bras autour des épaules de Moony, le Gryffondor abruti s'est arrêté devant nous et m'a fixé avant de lâcher qu'il aurait dû se douter que le grand Sirius Black était aussi un dégénéré.

Le poing de Remus et celui qui James ont atteint la tête de l'élève exactement à la même seconde. J'ai toujours su que Moony n'était pas aussi calme qu'il en avait l'air, mais je ne me doutais pas qu'il était aussi violent.

Il faudra que je me méfie.

Avec un léger temps de retard, Peter lui a envoyé un violent coup de pied dans les jambes avec un enthousiasme désarmant.

Mon loup s'est approché de l'oreille du garçon « n'insulte pas Sirius » a-t-il sifflé.

Ça m'a fait énormément plaisir.

Ensuite, nous avons jeté le Gryffondo-serpentard dehors avant de rejoindre le Serdaigle et le Poufsouffle qui n'avaient pas bougés. Ils nous ont dit que, maintenant que notre relation était officielle, il fallait qu'on s'habitue à ce genre de remarque. Remus a lâché un « Quoiiii ? » suraigu qui nous a fait bondir de plusieurs mètres. On a eu un mal fou à comprendre ce qu'il avait.

Il m'a finalement expliqué d'un air gêné qu'il ne tenait pas particulièrement à ce que ça se sache. Ça ne concerne que nous, qu'il a dit.

On s'est mis d'accord pour faire en sorte d'éviter que ça se sache, et James et Peter sont allés… discuter avec le Gryffondor qu'on avait mis à la porte afin qu'il n'aille pas déclamer l'histoire sur tous les toits et qu'il s'abstienne de faire d'autres remarques malheureuses par la suite.

Maintenant que tout est réglé, nous pouvons aller en cours.

Dommage, il ne s'est rien passé de notable ce matin et l'histoire de cet aprèm n'a pas occupé une page entière.

J'aurais dû écrire plus gros.

Mais bon, peut-être qu'il arrivera quelque chose ce soir. Ça m'embête quand même, parce que, sans vouloir te vexer journal, j'ai vraiment autre chose à faire que de raconter ma vie à un bout de papier alors que j'ai mon Moony à côté.

*o*o*o*o*

Cher journal…

Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise.

Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ma faute ! Tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si personne n'avait eu l'idée stupide d'ajouter Divination au programme.

Nan, en fait, le problème vient plutôt du fait que la prof a soudainement décidé que nous allions faire notre horoscope amoureux. N'importe quoi. Et puis d'abord, c'est un truc de fille !

Enfin bref, comme avec James, nous sommes de gentils élèves studieux, nous l'avons fait quand même. Sauf que le truc disait n'importe quoi.

D'abord, il nous a annoncé que James serait en couple avant la fin de la semaine. Mais je me demande bien avec qui, parce que quand Prongs a lu l'affirmation du bidule, Evans s'est levée pour dire qu'elle partait immédiatement s'enfermer dans son dortoir pour les sept prochains jours afin que cette malheureuse prédiction ne puisse en aucun cas s'appliquer à elle.

Ensuite, ça a été mon tour. Mon horoscope annonçait « Aucune vie de couple, souffre du désert amoureux total dans lequel il se trouve et se trouvera toujours ».

Je sais bien que j'avais promis il y a à peine une heure à Remus qu'on garderait notre relation secrète. Mais je n'ai pas pu résister à une telle provocation de la part d'un vulgaire bout de papier magique. J'ai donc annoncé haut et fort que j'avais une vie de couple, d'abord, parce que je sortais avec Remus Lupin, et que j'étais donc l'homme le plus chanceux du monde.

A côté, Moony rougissait et semblait se demander ce qui pourrait bien lui arriver s'il m'achevait là, maintenant, tout de suite, armé d'une boule de cristal.

Heureusement pour notre futur respectif, la fin du cours a sonné et nous avons pu aller nous expliquer au calme dans notre dortoir, loin de l'agitation qu'avait déclenchée ma gaffe.

J'ai reçu une claque, parce que j'avais manqué à ma parole, un baiser, parce que ce que j'avais dit lui avait fait plaisir, une nouvelle claque parce que j'étais un abruti fini et encore un baiser, parce qu'il était perturbé.

Avec tout ça, j'avais un mal de crâne inimaginable, mais j'étais plutôt fier de moi. Si maintenant mon loup m'embrasse quand je fais des bourdes, je vais recommencer plus souvent, les claques, je les avais déjà avant de toute façon.

En se passant la main dans les cheveux, il a soupiré qu'il aurait dû se douter que si on se mettait d'accord sur quelque chose, j'allais me débrouiller pour faire exactement le contraire quelques minutes plus tard.

Il était vraiment adorable.

Par contre, il m'a dit que comme c'était ma faute, je serais chargé de gérer tous les problèmes que mon annonce engendrerait et qu'il ne lèverait pas le petit doigt pour m'aider. Quelle cruauté, me laisser seul au milieu de l'adversité…

Enfin, si on fait le bilan de cette journée, tout s'est globalement bien passé, non ? Et si jamais un abruti du même genre que le Gryffondo-serpentard fait une remarque, s'en débarrasser ne devrait pas poser trop de problème.

Héroïquement votre

Sirius O. Black

* * *

_Voilà ! Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? Malgré le fait qu'il ait une semaine de retard :P_

_Merci d'avoir lu, et merci à tous ceux qui avait laissé des reviews au dernier chapitre !_

_La reine des poulpes vous salue_

_PS: je me fais un peu de l'auto pub, mais j'ai (enfin) poster le chapitre 5 de ma fic "Rien n'est plus dur que de faire confiance" et j'ai ajouté un deuxième chapitre à mon OS "Je sais que ça ne suffira pas". Donc si ça vous tente :)_


	28. Chapter 28

Mémoires de Sirius Black

* * *

_Bonjour !_

_Bon, je m'excuse de cet énorme retard imprévu, mais mon cher Baptiste, ordinateur de son état, est décédé, après plusieurs années de bons et loyaux service, emportant dans sa tombe mes chapitres et les moyens d'en écrire de nouveau. *fond en larmes*_

_Qu'il repose en paix. _

_Enfin, en subtilisant l'ordinateur familial, j'ai pu réécrire ce chapitre. Je vais essayer de poster les deux derniers chapitres le dimanche, comme d'habitude, mais sans ordinateur, il est possible que je prenne du retard._

_Voilà voilà, fin du blablatage, et encore toutes mes excuses pour le retard !_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Journal,

Hier, comme j'avais terminé la page obligato-réglementaire et qu'il était hors de question de faire un extra, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te parler d'un de mes nouveaux plans géniaux, mis au point grâce à l'aide généreuse de mes deux meilleurs amis.

Mais tu sais quoi, je ne vais pas tout te raconter maintenant, d'accord ? Je veux d'abord être sûr que ça fonctionne avant de pouvoir glorifier mon génie sur tes pages.

Pas comme si je n'avais pas confiance en mon immense intelligence, mais je déteste me venter sans raison valable.

Sur ce, je te laisse, je dois aider James et Peter à mettre au point les derniers détails de mon plan.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Journal, une nouvelle preuve de la qualité de mon esprit : ça a marcher !

Ou presque. Mais les petits contretemps ne sont que d'insignifiants détails qui, jaloux, tentent de stopper mon ascension vers la gloire, ou plutôt vers l'amour. (Cette phrase n'est _pas complètement_ de moi, mais elle aurait pu).

Aujourd'hui, sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Avec tous les évènements de la semaine, j'avais failli oublier.

Heureusement qu'il y a deux jours, Evans et ses protestations stridentes quand James lui a demandé si elle voulait l'accompagner me l'ont rappelé. En parlant de cette pauvre petite, elle est toujours enfermée dans sa chambre, de crainte que la sinistre prédiction du cours de Divination ne se réalise. Pauvre James.

Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour mettre ma stratégie au point, mais ça a plutôt bien marché.

Une fois au village, j'ai entrainé Moony chez Honeyduck. Au début, je pensais le conduire à la librairie, un autre endroit qu'il apprécie, mais c'était quand même nettement moins romantique. Quant au salon de madame Piedoddu, cette option n'était pas, et ne sera jamais, envisageable.

Une fois ses réserves faites, je lui ai proposé de chercher un endroit rien que pour nous deux, un lieu romantique où on pourrait discuter.

Il m'a regardé très bizarrement, comme s'il essayait de savoir si oui ou non je préparais encore quelque chose. Mais étant donné que sa réponse me préoccupait vraiment, j'ai dû paraitre suffisamment innocent pour qu'il s'imagine que je n'avais aucune arrière-pensée.

J'étais tellement content qu'il accepte de me suivre que j'ai failli oublier que, pour la bonne marche du plan, j'étais censé chercher un endroit romantique, et non l'y conduire immédiatement, pour éviter que je ne sois grillé tout de suite.

Nous nous sommes donc balader dans tout Pré-au-Lard, main dans la main, à la recherche d'un lieu favorable. Bon, j'ai un peu dû faire un capr… le forcer un peu pour obtenir cette faveur, mais comme notre relation n'est plus exactement un secret, il n'a pas vraiment trop fait de difficultés.

Nous avons fait toute la ville et ses alentours de long en large, mais je me suis quand même appliqué à éviter d'aller en direction de la Cabane Hurlante. Aujourd'hui, c'est une balade entre mon Remus et moi. Le rôle de la lune ne sera que purement décoratif.

La seule chose qui doit préoccuper Moony aujourd'hui, c'est moi.

L'heure de retourner au château a fini par arriver, et j'ai entamé la partie la plus laborieuse de mon plan : convaincre mon loup, préfet de son état, de frauder pour rester passer la nuit dehors.

Première réponse : non, bien évidement. Idem pour les quinze fois suivantes.

Mais à la dix septième fois, chocogrenouille à l'appui, il a commencé à flancher : « non, c'est trop dangereux ».

Quand Remus commence à se justifier, c'est gagné d'avance, car sa logique de Serdaigle ne peut rien face à mon formidable sens de la répartie. Ses arguments n'ont pas tenu vingt secondes.

J'ai finalement réussi à le convaincre après qu'il ait tenté de me piéger en me demandant où nous allions dormir. Il n'en est pas revenu que je trouve une réponse.

Merci à James, pour m'avoir indiqué cette maison abandonnée à la périphérie de la ville. Mais il faudra quand même qu'il m'explique comment il est tombé dessus sans que je ne sois au courant…

Pour faire taire les protestations de mon loup, je l'ai conduit dans une belle petite clairière, près d'un petit lac, pas loin de ladite maison. Grace à mon magnifique talent d'acteur, j'ai réussi à lui faire croire que nous étions tombés là par hasard, et que je n'avais absolument pas prévu de le « kidnapper » pour l'y conduire. Il m'a cru, jusqu'à ce que je sorte des bouteilles de Rhumàrêve de la mare, où Peter les avait placées pour qu'elles restent au frais.

Moui, j'aurais dû me douter que mon excuse comportant des elfes de maison sauvages et la bienfaisance de Merlin ne marcherait pas.

Le grand sorcier est bien trop radin pour que Remus puisse croire qu'il nous a offert des bouteilles.

Au début, il n'était pas trop d'accord, un préfet mineur ne boit pas d'alcool et surtout, un préfet mineur n'autorise pas son petit ami à boire de l'alcool.

Enfin, grâce à mon légendaire talent de persuasion, j'ai réussi à le convaincre de prendre un verre. Super menace aux résultats garantis : « si tu ne bois pas un peu avec moi, je bois la bouteille tout seul, et je serais _encore_ plus ivre. » Impossible de résister.

Pour sauvegarder ma santé, il a été obligé de partager le Rhumàrêve avec moi.

Bon, le gros problème, avec cette boisson, c'est qu'on s'est mis à planer bien plus vite que ce que j'avais prévu, donc une grande partie de notre discussion a disparu de ma mémoire. Saleté d'alcool, la prochaine fois, je m'arrangerai pour saouler mon loup tout en restant sobre.

Comme je l'avais prévu dans une de tes anciennes pages, j'ai profité du fait qu'il était complètement ailleurs pour lui parler de son livre de potion et de sa triste fin, tout à fait indépendante de ma volonté.

Si jamais tu t'étais posé la question, oui, Moony frappe moins fort sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Mais ça fait mal quand même.

Ensuite, j'ai un gros blanc sur les évènements qui ont suivi. Il faudra que je demande à James s'il a une potion pour faire remonter les souvenirs…

J'ai retrouvé ma lucidité naturelle quand nous avons abordé la question délicate. Je ne sais plus si c'est lui ou moi qui a amené le sujet sur le tapis. Lui, sans doute. Mon esprit est bien trop élevé pour s'attarder sur des sujets aussi bassement matériels.

Bref, quand on a commencé à parler du « futur de notre couple » (expression consacrée qu'il faudra que je m'empresse d'éliminer du langage de Remus, ça me fait peur quand il dit ça), je me suis dit que je m'aventurais en terrain glissant.

Parce que ce qui doit se passer ensuite, je n'en sais fichtre rien.

Enfin bon, si, un peu, je ne suis pas complètement demeuré non plus. Mais voilà quoi, je ne suis pas un expert question éducation sexuelle. Surtout quand ça concerne un mec.

J'ai fait appel à toute mon intelligence et ma capacité à raconter n'importe quoi pour changer de sujet. J'y suis heureusement parvenu, et après avoir discuter encore un peu, mon loup a fini par s'endormir sur mes genoux en marmonnant un « merci ». Très malin. Traitre.

Voilà où j'en suis maintenant. Assis dans l'herbe à deux pas d'une sympathique maison contenant un grand lit confortable, coincé sous la tête de l'enquiquineur le plus séduisant existant sur cette planète. Je suis _certain_ qu'il l'a fait exprès. Ça m'apprendra à le faire boire.

Mais bon, j'ai passé une bonne journée, donc je pense pouvoir lui pardonner. S'il s'excuse. Et puis non. Sa tête sur mes genoux, ça suffit.

Par contre, il y a un truc qui m'embête. Il n'a pas pu écrire son journal aujourd'hui, il s'est endormi avant.

Je n'ai pas vraiment le cœur à le réveiller pour ça.

Et puis, pour être tout à fait sincère, je suis curieux de voir ce que vont dire les professeurs.

J'espère qu'ils ne seront pas trop cruels, sinon, je risque de me sentir coupable.

Bon, je te souhaite de passer une meilleure nuit que moi journal. Je doute de pouvoir m'endormir avec un Moony sur les genoux.

Heureux mais harassé

Sirius O. Black

* * *

_Fini pour ce chapitre ! Bon, j'ai dû le réécrire de mémoire, donc ce ne doit pas être parfait (je suis incapable d'écrire deux fois la même chose -_-) mais je vous assure que j'ai fait de mon mieux !_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé ! ça fait toujours autant plaisir :)_

_La reine des poulpes vous salue_


	29. Chapter 29

Mémoires de Sirius Black

_Bonsoir ! Bon, je kidnappe vite l'ordinateur, et je vous poste ça, désolée pour le retard ^^_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, c'est l'avant dernier !_

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Comme je l'avais prévu, j'ai affreusement mal dormi. Non pas que le contact de mon loup contre moi soit désagréable, mais il s'était arrangé pour s'allonger de manière à ce que ma position soit la plus inconfortable possible et il avait plutôt bien réussi son coup.

Malgré tout, j'ai réussi à dormir. Un peu. Suffisamment, j'espère, pour pouvoir résister à son courroux. Pourvu que personne ne reproche à Moony de ne pas avoir écrit sa page. Et pourvu qu'il ne s'en aperçoive pas.

Sur ce, je vais te cacher, histoire que la mémoire ne lui revienne pas en te voyant.

Mais tu sais quoi ? Je suis quand même hyper fier que mon loup ait réussi à oublier ses devoirs pendant qu'il était avec moi. S'il me considère comme plus important que son travail, alors là, je suis indétrônable !

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

En digne élève sérieux, les premiers mots de Remus à son réveil furent : « on va être en retard en cours ». Avec toute la douceur possible, je lui ai expliqué qu'étant le week-end, il n'avait pas à s'en faire.

Vaguement rassuré, il a commencé à grignoter la nourriture que j'avais fait apporter par un elfe prévenu la veille.

C'est alors que Le Drame est arrivé. Une espèce d'immonde volatile visiblement bigleux et alcoolique (la faute aux bouteilles que j'ai laissé trainer hier ?) est venu s'écraser _pile_ sur **mon** sac. Par un hasard _absolument surprenant_, il s'est empêtré juste dans **la** poche où je te range, puis, par un _incroyable _coup du sort, s'est coincé la patte dans** tes** pages et t'a étalé sur l'herbe.

Remus n'a pas eu l'air de comprendre tout de suite.

Jugeant sans doute qu'il n'avait pas provoqué assez de dégâts, le kamikaze aérien a vaillamment titubé jusqu'aux affaires de mon loup et a trébuché sur un caillou qui s'était jeté sur sa trajectoire. Evidemment, le destin a tenu à ce que l'oiseau atterrisse sur le sac de Remus, faisant tomber son journal qui s'est, de _manière totalement accidentelle_, ouvert sur la page vide d'hier, où seule la date s'étalait en haut de la feuille blanche.

Là, part contre, le visage de mon loup a blanchi dangereusement.

Son forfait accompli, l'envoyé de Morgane a tout à coup retrouvé sa sobriété et s'est tranquillement envolé.

Sur le moment, j'ai trouvé deux explications : Soit j'avais irrémédiablement bousillé mon karma hier soir par une quelconque mauvaise action, soit Rogue ou James allait bientôt surgir des buissons pour m'annoncer qu'il avait trouvé un moyen de se changer en corneille.

Je n'ai toujours pas la réponse.

Encore assommé par le calamar géant de malchance qui m'était tombé sur la tête, je n'ai pas réagi assez vite pour empêcher le brillant cerveau de mon loup de parvenir aux conclusions.

Dans ces cas là, l'expérience m'a appris qu'il fallait passer immédiatement aux aveux en les présentant de la manière la moins catastrophique possible : « Je suis désolé ! Je me suis aperçu hier soir que tu n'avais pas écrit ta phrase, mais tu étais tellement beau endormi que je n'ai pas eu le cœur à te réveiller ! ».

Après tout, c'était presque la vérité, non ? J'avais juste omis de préciser la deuxième raison pour laquelle je l'avais laissé dormir, à savoir que je me demandais quel abominable châtiment la harpie de la tour avait trouvé pour l'inconscient qui oserait braver ses ordres.

Mais promis, si c'est vraiment trop ignoble, je l'aide. Enfin, s'il ne m'a pas tué en ressortant du bureau de la directrice de la maison.

Oui, parce que j'ai oublié de te préciser, journal, qu'en ce moment, je suis sagement assis dans la salle commune en attendant –espérant- que Remus ressorte de l'antre de MacGo, qui l'avait alpagué dés que nous avions posé un orteil au château.

Sur ce, je vais te laisser, je crois bien qu'il arrive.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Journal, c'est horrible, je suis bien trop gentil pour mon propre bien !

J'ai dû me faire momentanément posséder par un Poufsouffle. Non, c'est simplement la faute de Remus. Il avait des tongs.

Attends, il faut que je t'explique, je m'étais arrêté où…

Quand mon loup est sorti du bureau, il avait son visage d'enfant perdu qu'il prend les rares fois où quelqu'un parvient à trouver quelque chose à lui reprocher.

Il a marmonné qu'il devait écrire quatre pages, deux retraçant la journée d'hier, et deux pour celle d'aujourd'hui, qui serait déclamées ce soir dans la Grande Salle. Sans quoi, c'est l'intégralité de ses Mémoires qui serait lue.

Oui, toi aussi tu trouves ça scandaleux, n'est ce pas ? Et leur sombre histoire de la vie privée dans tout ça !

Heureusement, Remus était trop affolé pour se souvenir que j'étais _en partie_ responsable de ce qui lui arrivait.

Moi, au début, je ne voyais pas trop où était le problème. Il suffisait de raconter la journée d'hier en deux pages –avec tout ce qu'on avait fait, il avait de quoi écrire- puis de s'étaler en lamentations au sujet de sa punition sur les deux autres. Et puis cadabra ! c'était réglé.

C'est quand je lui ai dit ça qu'il m'a sorti l'argument choc : « Mais la journée d'hier, je l'ai passée avec toi, et ça, c'est un souvenir qui n'appartient qu'à nous deux. Je ne veux pas que d'autres personnes soient au courant et viennent le gâcher. »

Là, tu comprends journal, c'était plus fort que moi. Je me suis senti très bizarre, comme quand tu bois cul-sec une bouteille de Cafésake. Tu flottes. Je flottais tellement que j'ai déclaré que j'allais prendre ma part de responsabilité. Ni une ni deux, je me suis retrouvé engagé à faire la moitié de la punition à sa place.

Pour me remercier, il m'a embrassé et j'ai changé d'avis. Je ferai _toute_ la punition.

Tu sais quoi ? Après coup, je me demande s'il ne m'a pas légèrement manipulé.

Non, impossible. Je ne me serais pas laissé avoir si facilement.

Enfin bref.

On a donc passé l'après-midi à écrire ses pages, dissertant sur la couleur des enseignes de Pré-au-Lard (une page) et sur la taille du marchant d'Honeyduck (une page).

Comme je l'avais suggéré, les deux pages restantes ont servi à dénoncer les injustices du système scolaire sorcier et leurs punitions tyranniques, complètement en désaccord avec la sacro-sainte loi du respect de la vie privée.

Quatre pages, plus celle d'aujourd'hui, et tout ça écrit avant même le dîner. J'ai mal aux mains.

Je m'arrête donc là pour aujourd'hui. Si quelque chose d'intéressant se passe durant la soirée, je te raconterai demain.

En fait, les journaux intimes sont une forme très développée de torture physique, non sanctionnée par la loi.

Douloureusement votre

Sirius O. Black

* * *

_Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Le dernier chapitre est déjà écrit (avec beaucoup de difficultés :P) j'espère que vous aimerez !_

_On m'a demandé si j'avais d'autres projets en tête. La réponse est oui. Plein :P_

_Mais je ne suis pas prête de les poster, étant donner que je veux d'abord finir toutes les fics que j'ai en cours, et particulièrement mon autre Sirius/Remus (__Rien n'est plus dur que de faire confiance__)._

_En plus, l'année prochaine, je me lance dans une terminale S (donc bac) plus une prépa, donc je préfère ne pas me lancer dans un nouveau projet de fic :)_

_Voilà c'est tout ^^_

_Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews, et encore désolée pour le retard !_

_La reine des poulpes vous salue_


	30. Chapter 30

Mémoires de Sirius O. Black

* * *

_Coucou! Le site buggait ces derniers jours, donc je n'ai pas pu vous poster le chapitre à temps, mais le voilà! _

_Le bug est toujours actif, mais le FoF a trouvé une solution pour "contourner" le problème._

_Vous allez dans "My story" puis vous cliquer sur "Edit", le message d'erreur apparait. Là, il vous suffit de changer "property" par "content", dans la barre d'adresse et vous pourrez poster. (mais pas modifier les propriétés de la fic, raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas pu mettre ma fic en "complète".)_

_Voilà donc le dernier chapitre ! J'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous plaira pour que vous terminiez cette petite histoire sur une bonne impression ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Cher journal, en ce dernier jour d'écriture obligatoire (à ce propos, joyeux moinniversaire mon vieux), j'ai une chose merveilleuse, traumatisante, mais merveilleuse quand même à te raconter.

Mais je vais d'abord reprendre là où je m'étais arrêté.

Hier soir, les pages que nous avions écrites avec Remus ont été lues dans la Grande Salle. Grace à mon charisme et mon inventivité légendaire, toutes les maisons, et même quelques professeurs, étaient hilares. Je suis même certain d'avoir surpris MacGo en train d'esquisser un léger sourire. Faut dire, je suis tellement génial que ça ne m'étonne pas.

Vaguement gêné, mon loup s'est enfui de la salle sans presque rien avaler et James a commencé à me faire la morale, comme quoi ma relation avec Moony n'avançait pas beaucoup.

Je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas débarquer comme ça et lui demander « hé, Moony, tu veux coucher avec moi ce soir ? » mais visiblement, lui n'aurait pas hésité.

Là, j'ai compris pourquoi il ne pourrait jamais sortir avec Evans. Leur notion de l'amour est complètement opposée.

Heureusement que moi, je suis en symbiose parfaite avec mon loup sur ce point là.

Ce hérisson avançait que mon loup devait surement être frustré mais n'osait rien me demander. Sincèrement, je pensais plutôt l'inverse.

Prongs a fini par en avoir marre d'essayer de me débaucher et m'a ordonné de partir à la poursuite de Remus, ce que j'ai fait avec grand plaisir. Discuter de sujets sérieux avec James, c'est comme essayer de faire manger des Dragées Surprises à un dragon. Impossible et dangereux.

J'ai rejoint mon loup dans le dortoir et bizarrement, aucun de nous deux n'a trouvé un truc à dire.

Après quelques minutes durant lesquelles les doigts de Remus ont dû subir un traumatisme irréversible à force d'être tordus dans tous les sens, j'ai décidé qu'aussi mauvais que soit le conseil de James, c'était la seule explication à peu près plausible que j'avais à ma disposition. Je me suis alors jeter à l'eau avec un manque de romantisme flagrant, mais une classe certaine, comme il me l'a fait remarquer ce matin.

Après une vague discussion embrouillée où aucun ne comprenait ce que disait l'autre, nous nous sommes retrouvés plus où moins habillés dans le lit de Remus.

Réaliser ça a provoqué un nouveau blanc qui a finalement été brisé quand j'ai décidé qu'il était grand temps pour moi de tenter de faire quelque chose d'intelligent. L'avantage, c'est qu'il devait avoir le même niveau que moi en matière d'amour, ce qui m'a sans doute évité d'être complètement ridicule. Mais finalement, c'est mon Moony qui a pris « la direction des opérations », et il y a pas à dire, c'est vraiment mieux comme ça.

Mais franchement, journal, aussi magnifiquement extraordinaire qu'aie été ce moment, je n'ai absolument pas envie d'en parler ici. Comme dit Remus, c'est un souvenir qui n'appartient qu'à nous deux.

Voilà, je pense que c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire sur aujourd'hui. Oui, je sais, on est encore le matin, mais vraiment, je préfère écrire cette page maintenant, et ne plus entendre parler de toi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours !

Les choses ont pas mal évoluées, quand même, depuis que ce vieux glucosé a décrété qu'il serait bénéfique pour nous de raconter notre vie à des morceaux de papier. D'un certain côté, je suppose que je devrais vous remercier, lui et toi, c'est quand même grâce à cette idée tordue que j'ai mon loup maintenant.

Bon, ça me fait mal au cœur de l'écrire, mais voilà : Merci professeur Dumbledore. En plus, j'écris ça sur un papier qu'on ne peut pas corriger, ça prouve la sincérité de ma reconnaissance.

Attention ! Je précise que je considère toujours cette idée comme totalement débile. Mais il faut que je reconnaisse qu'elle a pas mal aidé à clarifier certaines choses.

Mais maintenant que j'ai une vie amoureuse parfaitement épanouie (bon, il reste quand même quelques détails à améliorer. Comme la taille des lits. Trop petits.), j'ai _encore moins _de raisons de perdre mon temps à écrire ma vie.

A partir d'aujourd'hui, je vais vivre d'amour et de Bièreaubeurre avec mon loup, on vivra longtemps et heureux, peut être qu'on récompensera James et Peter pour le rôle qu'ils ont un peu joué. Par exemple, il est _possible qu'il soit envisageable que je songe_ à l'aider au sujet de Lily, à propos de laquelle je sais par mon loup deux ou trois petites choses qui pourraient sans doute l'aider à gagner son cœur.

Peter m'a dit qu'il allait continuer son journal, pour en faire un livre de recettes sorcières dont il se servira plus tard pour devenir un pâtissier renommé. Comme remerciement, je lui proposerais d'être gouteur, ça joindra l'utile à l'agréable, il se débrouille bien.

A propos… ça me fait penser que Remus ne m'a pas dit ce qu'il allait faire de son journal ! Je le soupçonne très fortement de vouloir aussi le continuer, ça lui ressemblerait bien.

Mais hors de question qu'il me délaisse ne serait-ce que trente secondes au profit de ce ridicule tas de feuilles ! Je vais de ce pas allé le v… l'empreinter pour le mettre en lieu sûr, dans un endroit où il ne pourra pas me faire de l'ombre. Comme ça, je serais tranquille.

Sur ce, je te laisse, je t'abandonne, je te dis adieu. Mais ne crains rien, je te rangerai avec le carnet de Remus pour ne pas que tu t'ennuies.

Sur ce, je vais rejoindre mon loup.

A jamais, ami ! Et merci pour tout quand même.

Elégamment votre

Sirius O. Black, qui a décidément autre chose à faire de ses journées que d'écrire son journal.

* * *

_Voilà, c'est fini!_

_Merci à tous pour votre soutient !_

_Merci aux 51 personnes qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris. __Merci aux 72 personnes qui l'ont mis en alerte_

_Merci à _Elayna Black, Rosa020, Lissoue, Na0k0-chan, Moosh Moosh, Petit pote Potter, NesrineArseneBalthazarAnenome, Akira Yasuo, Miliampere, Lillybulle, elinska, feufollet, Faustiine35, ARnoFool, Vapinette, Zarame, Celi-chan, King Pumpkin, fuhatsu, Miyu, , Les Maraudeurs a Poudlard, Synmelya, Loulou2a, kalua, Gween, naiade59, lele-35, Miidona, Voldiie, Lul, Yuki Ryuuzaki, Audrey, Oranne, Mademoiselle reve le monde, magorna, witchee, Morgana Serpentard, Sasuga, Lenoska, ambre, ChupeeSweet, ocechan, Maelle45, Lucky Moony, alana chantelune, Android-Tomas, Namourre, Nafrayu, Zukwa, Pomeline, Katheleen, Anna, haydee.27, Canisse, Ju, , atalantaria, Zod'a, Lady Shadow Cassandra, Shaa Zaam, Kitkat, Sherlockette, Hakiru-Chan, malilite, SuperPatmOl, ulrichyumiodd, Isadriel, Gaef, Kyrieh, elleay sahbel, Kami-sama Myu, prune, bevre, ediawe, caro22 et eamonn _pour leurs conseils, leur enthousiasme, leurs délires, leurs idées, leurs avis et surtout leur soutient ^^ Un merci bonus à ceux qui ont reviewé tous les chapitres, les uns après les autres, parce que ça fait vraiment hyper plaisir, bravo !_

_Merci également à tous les autres lecteurs qui lisent ça, vous avez eu bien du courage, pour avoir survécu à 30 chapitres ^^ __Je me doute que tout le monde n'est pas arrivé jusqu'au bout de cette fic, mais pour tout ceux qui sont ici, vous avez réussi à finir de lire environs neuf mois de travail, alors merci beaucoup._

_Merci aussi aux gens qui liront peut-être cette fic plus tard. __Et je m'arrête là, parce que ça fait déjà pas mal ^^_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire ! __Et à une prochaine fois peut-être._

_La reine des poulpes vous salue !_


End file.
